Noches de luna llena
by Zaphyrla
Summary: FLSN2013. Especial de Halloween. Hay secretos que se esconden incluso de la luz de la luna, deslizándose entra las tinieblas de la noche, donde los instintos más primitivos toman forma y nublan el juicio.
1. Luna del cazador

**"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4****A.d.C.–65), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

_Noches de luna llena_

Especialmente dedicado a Tarian Drachen Dhe Lakur, por su apoyo de última hora con un genial video que colocó en el grupo Sasunaru.

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

AU.

**Lemon/Lime.**

Algunas groserías.

Miel, empalago, cursilería, ñoñería, romanticismo.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele usar tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

><p>Una gota de sudor le resbaló por el pálido rostro, mientras ajustaba las flechas sobre la ballesta y a su vez, ésta la estabilizaba sobre su brazo. Podía escuchar con claridad los gruñidos de los animales salvajes que lo rodeaban, cortándole el paso, envolviéndolo, cazándolo… Vaya lio en él que el muchacho se había metido.<p>

Un desagradable chasquido producido por unas fuertes mandíbulas lo obligó a tirarse a un costado, y segundos después astillas volaron por todos lados, originadas de madera destrozada por unos afilados dientes. El cazador maldijo por lo bajo su distracción, pero al mismo tiempo preparó su arma y disparó contra el enorme lobo negro que lo atacaba. Conocía perfectamente al animal, por eso no se sorprendió cuando, con una agilidad monstruosa, el lobo esquivó las flechas de su ballesta y se dirigió directo hacia él. Sus reflejos humanos no le permitieron apartarse por completo de las fuertes garras, que se hundieron en la carne de su brazo derecho como si sólo fuera mantequilla.

Mordiéndose los labios para contener un grito de dolor, el cazador estrelló su ballesta contra el lomo de la oscura criatura, buscando que lo soltara. El animal apenas sintió el golpe contra su cuerpo, pero se apartó del hombre con un gruñido bajo, un sonido asombrosamente similar a una risa burlona.

El lobo retrocedió hasta una zona despejada que dejaban los enormes y antiguos arboles a su alrededor, sin quitar sus ojos negros de la figura temblorosa en la que se había convertido el cazador. Ahí, alzando su enorme cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno, aulló hacia la luna llena que opacaba el brillo de las estrellas. Al hombre se le erizó la piel del cuerpo al reconocer el aullido de caza del hombre lobo, ¡esa maldita criatura estaba llamando al resto de la manada dispersa para reunirlos y asesinarlo!

Después de soltar su llamado, el animal bajo lentamente la cabeza, y poco a poco todo el pelaje oscuro dio paso a una piel blanca, las patas delanteras se alzaron hasta formar brazos y una figura bípeda apareció. Sólo vestía unos pantalones cortos hechos jirones, dejando al descubierto parte de sus fuertes piernas, además de su torso. El ahora hombre tenía el cabello negro, dos mechones le enmarcaban el rostro y el resto estaba erguido en la parte de atrás de manera extraña, pero sus ojos seguían siendo tan oscuros como la noche. A pesar del peligro, el cazador miró con desprecio al ser que se erguía delante de él; Uchiha Sasuke, tercero al mando en el Clan Uchiha, la más poderosa manada de hombres lobo que todavía merodeaba por la zona, e hijo menor del líder de dicho grupo.

- ¿Sangre? –preguntó con desprecio el moreno mientras agitaba su mano para quitarse ese viscoso líquido rojo de la piel, como si le quemara-. Parece que tus queridos amos todavía no te han convertido, a pesar de los años de leal servicio… -dijo Sasuke en un susurro, con la voz cargada de veneno.

- ¿Qué sabrá un perro como tú? –contestó el cazador con el semblante tranquilo, a pesar de que el dolor le ahogaba un poco la voz.

Los ojos oscuros del Uchiha se afilaron ante esas palabras, y le enseñó los blancos dientes al hombre. Hacía tiempo que el moreno deseaba acabar con la vida de ese sujeto, ¡la sola certeza de que seguía respirando no lo dejaba dormir por las noches!

El cazador al que había herido Sasuke no era cualquiera, se trataba del dirigente de los cazadores, de hecho. Los cazadores eran un grupo de hombres que por diversos motivos habían entrado al servicio de los vampiros, tenían una mayor habilidad y destreza que el resto de sus congéneres, pero al fin y al cabo seguían siendo humanos. El motivo por el que Sabaku no Gaara había acabado en esa organización era una deuda de vida hacia el miembro más joven de la Familia Namikaze, un ancestral clan de vampiros, pero la razón por la que buscó alcanzar el escalafón más alto, hasta ganarse la confianza del mismísimo líder Minato, era sólo porque de esa manera alguien como él podría aspirar a ser el consorte de un vampiro. Y no de cualquier vampiro, habría que recalcar. A veces el pelirrojo pensaba que sus compañeros tenían razón al decirle que sus ojos verdes miraban demasiado alto, pero entonces volvía a toparse con ese sonrisa sincera y toda la fuerza de voluntad regresaba. Sin embargo, todos sus sueños se vendrían abajo si no conseguía escapar del hombre lobo.

"Regresare al castillo como sea" pensó Gaara, apretándose el brazo herido para contener la hemorragia "Te lo juro, Naruto".

- ¡Gaara! –gritó una voz por encima de las cabezas de ambos jóvenes, como sí contestara a los pensamientos del pelirrojo. Al segundo siguiente una tercera figura se alzaba entre las otras dos, proveniente desde lo alto de los arboles.

El hombre lobo gruñó cuando el olor a vampiro le inundó las fosas nasales y en respuesta, la otra criatura le mostró los largos colmillos, advirtiéndole que se quedara atrás. Sasuke vio con el entrecejo fruncido el cabello rubio del recién llegado, sus impresionantes ojos azules y esas tres marcas de garras en cada mejilla. A diferencia del Uchiha, el otro muchacho vestía de manera mucho más soberbia, quizás porque el rubio no necesitaba destruir sus ropas cada vez que se transformaba. El chico llevaba puestos unos pantalones de cuero negro, junto con unas gruesas botas de montar. Una camisa blanca de lana le cubría el pecho, que se ajustaba con unos cordones por el cuello, y encima de la cual vestía un chaleco marrón, con un sencillo bordado dorado en la parte derecha que representaba una especie de remolino. Un collar hecho con un hilo común le pendía desde la garganta, con una brillante piedra celeste en la punta. Sasuke sonrió cuando pudo distinguir el fino aro de oro que rodeaba la cabeza del muchacho, pasando por su frente y que apenas se notaba entre las hebras doradas de su cabello. El Uchiha no se sorprendió cuando tres figuras más salieron de entre los árboles, interponiéndose entre él y el vampiro, evidentemente para proteger al último.

- Por supuesto, ¡tenía que venir todo el maldito clan para proteger a su principito! –dijo el moreno con sorna, y como respuesta tres gargantas sisearon molestas en su dirección.

- ¡No necesito que nadie me defienda, teme! –gritó Naruto haciendo ademán de ir a enfrentar al hombre lobo, pero una mano pálida se apresuró a sujetar la suya.

Al sentir esa tibia piel sobre la de él, el rubio recordó la razón por la que se había aventurado en esa parte del bosque con tanta prisa. El muchacho se giró con rapidez hacia el pelirrojo y se concentró por completo en su estado, ahora que no tenía porque estarse cuidando las espaldas de Sasuke.

- ¡Estás sangrando, dattebayo! –chilló Naruto, cuando al apartarle la mano a Gaara, la sangre brotó de la enorme herida, aunque ahora con más lentitud que al principio. Por supuesto que su fino olfato ya le había indicado eso al Uzumaki, pero el de ojos azules tenía más que claro la naturaleza frágil de la vida humana, y ante cualquier herida no podía evitar ponerse algo histérico, al siquiera surgir la posibilidad de perder al pelirrojo.

- Estoy bien –contestó Gaara a pesar de todo, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la fría mejilla del rubio. Ahora que había conseguido escapar una vez más de las fauces de ese perro del Uchiha, podría llegar al castillo y recuperarse con tranquilidad.

Naruto siseó molesto por las palabras del cazador, y por un segundo todos los presentes se tensaron ante el sonido que consiguió emitir el muchacho. Usando sus manos, el rubio rompió con facilidad la desgarrada manga de la camisa de Gaara, dejando la herida descubierta al completo. El pelirrojo soltó un jadeo debido a la sorpresa cuando el Uzumaki se inclinó sobre su brazo y lamió sin muchos miramientos la piel lastimada.

El rubio consiguió que su espesa saliva evitara que el líquido rojo siguiera manando, pero eso no era lo que tenía en mente Gaara mientras el flexible órgano recorría su brazo, provocando en su cuerpo algo más que alivio. Sólo unos centímetros más y llegaría hasta el hombro, de ahí al cuello y entonces…

- Con eso basta, dattebayo –dijo Naruto con voz satisfecha, mientras se limpiaba con el pulgar el pequeño rastro de sangre que le había quedado a un costado de los labios.

El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo y, descontento, tomó al Uzumaki por el cuello de la camisa, atrayéndolo hacia él.

- No hagas eso de nuevo –le advirtió el Sabaku con un susurro, cosa innecesaria ya que a pesar del detalle todos los presentes en el lugar podían escuchar con claridad su voz-. A menos que vayas a terminar el trabajo… -añadió a lo último, dejando escapar de su boca una minúscula sonrisa de suficiencia.

Gaara vio orgulloso como un ligero signo de color se agolpaba en las mejillas del rubio. En condiciones normales sería imposible para un vampiro sonrojarse, pero Naruto acaba de "comer", y el pelirrojo estaba satisfecho de que bajo la piel del Uzumaki fuera su sangre la que consiguiera el milagro.

- Yo… -empezó a decir el de ojos azules con voz trémula, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el muchacho la cerró de golpe y se puso de pie.

Todas las cabezas, excepto la del pelirrojo, se giraron hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba el Uchiha, y éste sonrió con satisfacción ante la renovada hostilidad que presentaba la horda de vampiros. El resto de los acompañantes veían de vez en cuando a su futuro líder, como pidiéndole que indicara el siguiente paso a dar, mientras Gaara veía el grupo con cierta confusión, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando.

- Nos vamos –dijo Naruto con un gruñido, viendo a Sasuke con profundo desagrado, cosa que al moreno pareció divertirlo aún más-. No tardará en amanecer…

Segundos después el muchacho tomó al pelirrojo por el brazo sano, pasándolo por detrás de su nuca, al tiempo que con la otra sujetaba la cintura del más alto. El rubio dio un potente salto, quedando finalmente a varios metros de distancia, y uno de los otros vampiros se apresuró a colocarse delante de él sin dejar de avanzar, mientras que los otros dos se colocaron a sus costados, a modo de escolta.

Justo cuando el extraño grupo se perdió de vista entre los árboles, dos gruñidos salvajes surgieron a los costados del Uchiha, pero en lugar de las bestias descomunales de las que parecían haber surgido, aparecieron un par de muchachos jóvenes.

- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó extrañado uno de ellos, él que tenía unas marcas rojas en las mejillas a modo de triángulos, mientras olisqueaba el aire a su alrededor.

El chico notó con desagrado el rastro que dejaron tras de sí los no-muertos, pero su extrañeza se debió al darse cuenta que la sangre derramada era fresca, de un humano sin duda alguna. El compañero a su lado, un chico algo más alto que él que había hablado y con unas gafas de cristales oscuros, a pesar de ser de noche, permaneció impasible.

- Kiba, Shino –los llamó el moreno torciendo un poco la boca. Si la manada se hubiera tardado un poco menos, le habría podido hincar el diente a ese maldito cazador-. Dejemos que las ratas aladas se oculten del sol, para la próxima no se escaparan.

Sin dar más explicaciones a los chicos, Sasuke se dio la vuelta hacia el este, encontrándose con que algunos rayos escarlatas ya comenzaban a darle color al cielo nocturno. El hombre lobo sonrió mientras se pasaba la lengua por los incisivos. Estaba cansado, como todos después de las escaramuzas contra los vampiros, pero para él, la diversión apenas empezaba.

**~*S*&*N*~****~*N*O*C*H*E*S******D*E******L*U*N*A******L*L*E*N*A*~****~*S*&*N*~**

Cuando Naruto finalmente llegó al castillo, sus pasos lo condujeron directo a su habitación. El rubio cerró la pesada puerta del cuarto detrás de sí con un portazo, que resonó por todo el lugar de manera estremecedora. El Uzumaki todavía tenía vivo el recuerdo de los negros ojos de Sasuke clavados sobre los suyos.

"Ese maldito perro…" pensó el rubio, mientras soltaba un siseó enojado.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, el muchacho se quitó el chaleco que llevaba encima y lo arrojó a alguna esquina del lugar sin fijarse. Pronto las botas le hicieron compañía, y el suave sonido de sus pies descalzos resonó hasta llegar a sus finos oídos.

El rubio recargó las palmas de sus manos sobre el adornado tocador que estaba en el cuarto. Podía sentir como le temblaban, y en el momento en que alzó el rostro hacia el espejo, unos ojos rojos le regresaron la mirada. Naruto comenzó a respirar profundamente, tratando que sus iris recobraran su habitual color celeste… ¡Había estado tan cerca de perder el control por culpa de ese teme! Y además… todavía tenía en la boca el sabor de la sangre de Gaara.

Justo en ese momento, al Uzumaki le llegó un nuevo olor que no correspondía al resto de los que habituaban en su habitación. Era… ¿lino?

Naruto tomó rápidamente un puñal que había sobre la superficie del tocador y se giró justo a tiempo para que la hoja se encontrara con el filo de una daga, que era sostenida a su vez por un encapuchado. El rubio no se sorprendió cuando al quitarse la negra capucha de la cabeza, se rebelara el rostro de Uchiha Sasuke, sonriendo de manera prepotente. El manto oscuro ocultaba por completo el cuerpo del Uchiha, y ahora el Uzumaki podía asegurar que estaba hecho de lino. Lino, esa maldita tela que ocultaba prácticamente cualquier rastro de olor que pudiera dejar un hombre lobo, de la misma manera que el algodón podía hacerlo con el de los vampiros **(1)**.

- Te van a descubrir, teme –le dijo el rubio al otro muchacho, enseñándole los colmillos.

- Ya he entrado otras veces, usuratonkachi –le respondió el moreno con una sonrisa de lado, empujando hacia el Uzumaki las armas enfrentadas, acorralándolo contra el mueble que estaba detrás de él. Con un ágil movimiento de su muñeca, Sasuke giró ambas hojas y la que era sostenida por el rubio terminó sobre el suelo de piedra de la habitación-. Y todavía no me han detectado, ni una sola vez –dijo el chico con prepotencia, acercando el filo de su daga al cuello del más pequeño.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Naruto tomó decidido la cuchilla con la mano desnuda, pero casi al instante la soltó dejando salir un siseó de dolor. El Uchiha sonrió aún más ante la piel enrojecida del rubio, mientras que éste soltaba improperios contra el moreno. ¡La hoja tenía algo de plata! ¡Jodido perro! Sasuke se aprovechó de la momentánea distracción del Uzumaki para girarlo, de cara al espejo, y colocarle la daga contra el cuello de nuevo. Esta vez el rubio tuvo bien cuidado de alejarse del filo.

- Cuidado con lo que tocas, dobe –susurró el moreno contra su oreja, y Naruto abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió la tibia mano del Uchiha deslizarse sobre su frío estómago, hasta escabullirse debajo de su camisa.

- Es en serio, teme –dijo el rubio mientras la mano de Sasuke ahora regresaba sobre sí misma y se dirigía al borde de sus pantalones, donde comenzaron a desatar sin muchos preámbulos los cordones que los sujetaban-. ¡Van a descubrirte, dattebayo! ¡Es peligroso! –le advirtió el chico al tiempo que trataba de liberarse del agarre.

- No quiero… –contestó el Uchiha con terquedad, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio y saboreando con la punta de la lengua la piel helada, piel a la que en unos momentos se encargaría de darle el calor con su propio cuerpo. Ese olor enloquecedor le inundaba las fosas nasales, embotando sus sentidos y enviándole placenteros escalofríos por toda la espalda.

- ¡Vete de una vez, Sasuke! –gritó Naruto furioso, mostrando toda la longitud de sus largos colmillos.

En respuesta, el moreno soltó un gruñido ensordecedor, tan alto que por un segundo el rubio temió que el sonido llegara hasta los oídos de su padre. No tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse, ya que en ese momento el Uchiha clavó con todas sus fuerzas la daga sobre la superficie del tocador y después giró su cuerpo hacia él.

Sasuke rodeó con ambas manos el cuello de Naruto, deslizándolas un poco en dirección hacia la nuca, y atrajo al Uzumaki contra su rostro. Unió sus labios con brusquedad, robándole al rubio un beso salvaje en el que hundió su lengua dentro de la cavidad que le pertenecía. El moreno evitó conscientemente rozar los afilados colmillos del vampiro, sabiendo lo fácil que era cortarse la lengua con ellos, y sabiendo también lo mucho que le gustaba a Naruto que eso ocurriera, aún cuando insistía en negarlo. Por un momento el Uchiha estuvo complacido con la respuesta del rubio, quien llevó las manos hasta su espalda y se aferró a ella.

Entonces Sasuke se separó con rudeza de Naruto, soltando un gruñido, ante la extrañeza del muchacho. El rubio vio confundido como el otro chico comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, como si se tratara de un animal enjaulado, lanzándole de vez en cuando una mirada cargada de odio. Al Uzumaki le llegó hasta la nariz el olor de la furia, y enojado, se dio cuenta que el moreno hacia grandes esfuerzos para no lanzarse sobre él para atacarlo.

- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, teme? –preguntó Naruto con un grito, sin preocuparse de que pudieran escucharlos. Estaba hartó de no comprender la mayor parte del tiempo lo que pasaba por la mente de esa bestia.

Al Uchiha sólo pareció enfurecerlo más el sonido de la voz del rubio, porque de un salto estuvo de nuevo a su lado, sujetándolo con fuerza por ambos brazos. Naruto soportó con el entrecejo fruncido que el moreno le tomara la barbilla con brusquedad, alzándole la cara, mientras lo taladraba con la mirada y el gruñido bajo que salía de su boca le erizaba la piel.

- ¿Porqué bebiste su sangre? –preguntó Sasuke en un susurro, y por unos momentos el rubio lo miro confundido.

Cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que reclamaba el Uchiha, el vampiro lo empujó con fuerza, alejándolo de él hasta que lo soltó.

- ¡Estaba herido, dattebayo! –se defendió el rubio, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura.

- ¡No me importa! –gritó el moreno en respuesta, para después abrazar al muchacho por los hombros, en un claro ademán posesivo-. Huelo su maldito olor dentro de ti… -casi gimió el Uchiha contra el cuello del otro.

- Teme… -dijo Naruto dando un suspiro, mientras respondía al abrazo, algo resignado. No le molestaban las extrañas muestras de cariño que le profesaba el hombre lobo, lo que le molestaba es que siempre salieran a relucir por la misma razón, celos. Celos a los que el rubio podría además ponerle nombre, apellido y un llamativo cabello rojo.

- No lo soportó –dijo Sasuke, haciendo un poco más fuerte el agarre que tenía sobre el Uzumaki, y éste solo atino a soltar otro suspiro.

El rubio sabía que la situación le molestaba al Uchiha tanto como le molestaba a él. Le había pedido al moreno de mil maneras que dejara en paz a Gaara, incluso el Uchiha había aceptado, aunque a regañadientes. Sin embargo, el instinto de pertenencia que sentía el hombre lobo hacia él, era algo con lo que ambos chicos no contaban. Una vez que Sasuke olfateó la atracción que el pelirrojo dirigía hacia su pareja, nada pudo evitar que el licántropo saltara sobre él. Al cabo de varios intentos inútiles por contenerse, el Uchiha había dejado de resistirse a su naturaleza. Lo bueno era que a nadie parecía extrañarle que el hijo de Fugaku quisiera la cabeza del líder de los cazadores, aunque desconocieran el motivo de tanta saña.

"Si tanto quieres que no lo maté, busca tú la manera de que no se cruce en mi camino, dobe" había dicho Sasuke con un gruñido, y antes de que Naruto pudiera reclamarle algo, el moreno colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y le susurró dos palabras más "Lo siento…".

Esa fue la única ocasión en que el Uchiha se disculpó con el chico.

Una vez que Sasuke pudo respirar tranquilo, soltó con lentitud al rubio y dirigió ambas manos hacia su rostro. El moreno deslizó sus pulgares sobre los rasguños que sobresalían sobre la piel del Uzumaki, pero entonces se apresuró a concentrar su atención en la mirada celeste del vampiro. Todavía no sabía quien había sido capaz de dejar esas marcas hacia ya mucho tiempo, y no quería volver a descontrolarse por culpa de sus celos, sobre todo por un asunto que ni siquiera Naruto podía recordar, pero que terminó desencadenando de alguna manera esa absurda lucha de clanes.

El rubio fue quien se irguió un par de centímetros para alcanzar la altura del Uchiha, uniendo sus labios en un beso suave mientras sus manos se perdían en la maraña negra que era su cabello. Una vez, dos veces, y a la tercera el moreno dejó que su lengua serpenteara tentadora entre los labios del otro, hasta que encontró el camino por el que pudo adentrarse en ese dulce hueco. El Uzumaki gimió por lo bajo cuando el sabor metálico de la sangre le inundó el paladar. Naruto había previsto que el Uchiha no volvería a besarlo mientras todavía pudiera percibir algún rastro de Gaara, y no había mejor forma de borrar la presencia del invasor que con su propia sangre, pero de todas formas la sensación del líquido rojo recorriendo su garganta fue tan enfermiza como la primera vez. Era tan intoxicante, era tan perturbador, era tan jodidamente adictivo; un poco más y el vampiro juraba que la sangre correría de nuevo por sus venas, que el corazón le latiría otra vez.

Sasuke bajo de manera pausada sus manos, dibujando en el proceso el cuerpo que se percibía bajo la camisa, hasta que al fin alcanzó las caderas de su seductor acompañante, al que estaba decidido a convertir en seducido antes de que cayera la noche. Naruto mordió los labios del moreno, conteniendo un gemido más profundo, y su boca se tiñó de escarlata, después de que el Uchiha deslizara los dedos sobre sus piernas, sujetando con firmeza sus muslos hasta alzarlos y guiarlos para que rodearan su cintura. Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del Uzumaki cuando pudo sentir la evidente excitación del otro a través de la ropa, no se sorprendió de que la suya fuera en aumento a cada segundo mientras entrelazaba sus pantorrillas tras el talle del moreno, acercándolos todavía más. El calor corporal de Sasuke lo calentaba en más de un sentido, pero a pesar de eso titiritaba como si se estuviera congelando.

Naruto se dio cuenta que el moreno lo llevaba hacia otro sitio de la habitación, y después de un momento la suavidad de su cama le acarició la espalda. El Uchiha siguió besando al rubio, mientras deslizaba ambas manos por su abdomen, reconociendo la piel que se le entregaba, descubriéndola para complacer a su vista. Sasuke sonrió en medio de la caricia al llegar al pecho del de ojos azules, hallando dos pequeños montículos que, erguidos, parecían querer llamar su atención.

- N-no… -balbuceó el Uzumaki entre gemidos y gruñidos de protesta, cuando el moreno dejo de atender sus labios. Pero sus quejas dejaron de oírse cuando una lengua caliente surcó su piel, haciendo que en su lugar el rubio soltara un ronco jadeo.

El Uchiha asió el borde de la camisa de Naruto, siguió elevándola hasta que pudo sacársela al Uzumaki. Sasuke se tomó un segundo para ver con satisfacción el torso descubierto de su pareja, y su vista se dirigió automáticamente al ángulo derecho del cuello, donde, justo antes de llegar al hombro, dos hileras de dientes estaban levemente marcadas. El moreno se inclinó sobre ese lugar, besándolo, soltando un suspiro al recordar la noche sin luna en que la había hecho. Su marca, reluciendo sobre esa piel morena. Era suyo, le pertenecía, era de su propiedad; tantas maneras de decirlo y un solo significado.

Sólo entonces el hombre lobo notó otro detalle. El rubio escuchó extrañado que Sasuke soltaba una carcajada burlona, y ante los aterrados ojos azules del otro, hundía la cara en la tela que cubría la cama, aspirando su aroma.

- ¿Sábanas de lino? –preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa de suficiencia, provocando que el Uzumaki desviara la mirada a otro sitio-. ¿Estabas esperando que viniera, dobe? ¿Ibas invitarme a tu cama? –susurró el Uchiha contra el oído ajeno, para después lamerlo con lentitud-. Tentador…

- ¡Cállate, baka! –contestó Naruto con los dientes fuertemente apretados. No iba a dejar que ese perro siguiera burlándose de él.

De repente Sasuke tomó ambas muñecas del vampiro, y las elevó por encima de su cabeza. El rubio trató de removerse, incómodo al darse cuenta que la mirada del Uchiha se tornaba repentinamente seria. Por lo visto lo que fuera que tuviera que decir el licántropo, distaba mucho de ser un juego.

- Las mías no son de algodón, Naruto –dijo el Uchiha mientras soltaba una de sus manos, y seguía con el agarre usando sólo una. Naruto trató que las palabras no perdieran sentido, mientras veía como la mano libre se deslizaba sobre su pecho y abdomen, hasta alcanzar el límite de sus pantalones desabrochados-. Tú no vas a entrar al lugar donde está la manada –sentenció Sasuke con firmeza.

El rubio soltó un resoplido ante sus palabras. ¡Como si él quisiera entrar a una cueva sucia repleta de olor a chucho mojado! ¡De hecho no sabía como el teme podía colarse tan campante al castillo cada vez que se le daba la gana, sin que la presencia del Clan lo alterara! Tampoco entendía como el moreno podía tocarlo de manera tan ansiosa, justo como lo hacía en ese momento…

- Mm… ¡Ah! –soltó de pronto el Uzumaki, saliendo de golpe de sus pensamientos, y el moreno sonrió con orgullo ante el sensual sonido que consiguió de esos dulces labios. Sasuke deslizó con lentitud su dedo índice por toda la longitud del miembro del rubio, constatando la excitación que invadía a la figura debajo de él. Su cuerpo mismo se vio dominado por la lujuria al saberse el causante de semejante reacción-. ¡Oye, teme…!

- No me estas prestado atención… -le reclamó el Uchiha antes de que el chico pudiera terminar la frase. La voz se deslizó áspera por su garganta, hechizando poco a poco los sentidos del rubio, persuadiendo al chico para que se dejara hacer bajo su toque.

Naruto se apresuró a luchar para liberar al menos una de sus manos y llevársela a la boca, al darse cuenta que los colmillos mordiendo con fuerza sus labios no serían suficientes para contener todos los sonidos que salían de ella, cuando el suave roce se volvió un agarre en toda regla, y al dedo sobre esa sensible parte de su cuerpo se le unieron cuatro más.

- Buen chico… -susurro Sasuke con voz burlona, para después morder el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, mientras su mano subía y bajaba a la velocidad que mejor le pareciera.

El tono socarrón pareció despertar un poco a Naruto de su embelesamiento, porque su entrecejo se frunció y consiguió con grandes esfuerzos apartar la palma que cubrían sus labios. Los dedos morenos se entrelazaron con el broche de la oscura capa de Sasuke, soltándolo, y la tela escurrió por la espalda del licántropo. Los ojos del Uchiha adquirieron un brillo peculiar al ver que el rubio se dedicaba ahora a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, pero al mismo tiempo no perdió la atención sobre su tarea, al menos por unos momentos más.

- ¡Sasuke! –gritó Naruto sorprendido, aferrándose a la espalda del moreno. El Uchiha había dejado de atenderlo de improviso, para tomar la cintura de sus pantalones y bajarlos hasta sus pies, acariciándole los muslos en el proceso.

- Yo también estoy ansioso –dijo Sasuke a modo de respuesta, aunque en realidad nadie había hecho pregunta alguna. Mientras hablaba, el moreno se había situado entre las piernas del Uzumaki, de tal manera que ambas extremidades quedaron colocadas a los costados de sus caderas.

El rubio volvió a morderse los labios al ver que el Uchiha terminaba el trabajo que él había comenzado, quitándose la camisa y arrojándola sobre la cama, pero tuvo que desviar la mirada, apretando fuertemente las sábanas bajo sus manos, cuando pudo sentir el miembro erecto de Sasuke rozar contra su entrada.

- Mmm… -gimoteó Naruto, cuando un delgado dedo fue introducido en su interior, abriéndose paso entre su estrecha carne.

Vagamente y al mismo tiempo con toda claridad, de la misma manera que ocurre en un sueño, el rubio notó como el Uchiha mimaba la piel de su pecho de nuevo, esta vez introduciendo dentro de su boca uno de los receptivos pezones del Uzumaki, succionándolo con fuerza hasta provocar más jadeos provenientes de Naruto, que sólo atino a rodear con sus brazos el cráneo del moreno, perdiendo sus dedos en la cabellera negra ante la necesidad de hacer algo para poder soportar las emociones que lo asaltaban por completo.

- Oye, dobe –lo llamó Sasuke mientras acercaba su rostro al del rubio-. Mírame… -ordenó con voz suave, pero sin admitir réplica, deslizando su pulgar por la fría mejilla del vampiro. Besó a Naruto con anhelo, con el mismo anhelo que veía en la mirada azul.

- ¡Oh…! –gimió el rubio, rompiendo la caricia, cuando el Uchiha saco su dedo bruscamente y lo penetró finalmente-. Sasuke… -suspiró el rubio, mientras el Uchiha se hundía una vez más en su interior. Entonces el moreno giró el rostro hacia él, relamiéndose los labios. Depositó un suave beso sobre la boca de su pareja, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se dirigía hacia su propio cuello.

Los ojos del Uzumaki se nublaron más cuando una uña larga y afilada cortó la fina capa de piel, y la roja sangre se esparció sobre la pálida garganta.

- Bebe -ordenó Sasuke con la voz ronca, embistiéndolo de nueva cuenta.

- ¡N-no! –respondió el rubio tratando de mantenerse firme. Colocó una mano temblorosa sobre la herida, tratando de contener la hemorragia, sólo consiguió que la tibieza de la sangre se colara entre sus dedos, provocándole un estremecimiento-. E-es mucha…

- Bébela –repitió el moreno con un gruñido.

El Uzumaki no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo ante la voz de mando que había usado el otro, pero era otro de los detalles con los que tenía que aprender a vivir al ser pareja de ese teme. No importaba que aún fuera joven, nada podía negar el hecho de que Sasuke era un macho alfa, y al estar tan ligado a él, al rubio cada vez le costaba más rebelarse contra lo que el hombre lobo deseaba.

- S-sasuke… -susurro Naruto con voz suplicante, y en ese punto el rubio no supo si lo hacía para que el Uchiha no se detuviera, o para que Sasuke desistiera de la idea de querer hacer de nuevo semejante barbaridad, o por todo el deseo que sentía de querer hundir sus colmillos en él.

- ¡Bébela ya! –gritó el moreno, impaciente, pero se sorprendió cuando el vampiro se irguió de golpe sobre su espalda, todavía con las torneadas piernas rodeando sus caderas.

Sasuke detuvo su respiración mientras Naruto dudaba una milésima de segundo, dejando caer el aliento helado sobre su piel, pero entonces el rubio deslizó la punta de su lengua sobre la herida sangrante, recogiendo todo rastro del líquido rojo sin desperdiciar una gota, y finalmente, un ligero chasquido, más la punzada de dolor que sintió, le indicaron al moreno que los largos colmillos habían atravesado su cuello.

El Uzumaki tembló mientras el pulso de Sasuke golpeaba contra su boca. Seguramente el estado en el que se encontraba podría equiparase al de la embriaguez o al de la locura, porque solo un ebrio o un demente habrían caído en la tentación de sostener una relación como esa, prohibida en más de un sentido. El rojo fruto de la sangre había hecho caer al rubio en el juego seductor en el que el hombre lobo lo envolvió, pero al cabo de un tiempo se dio cuenta que no podía apartar su mirada de esos ojos negros, que se estremecía con solo percibir su olor cerca, que comenzaba añorar esos encuentros en lugares recónditos del territorio, que incluso extrañaba sus continuas quejas y su mal humor. Simplemente, la vida eterna que había conseguido Naruto no tenía sentido si Sasuke no estaba a su lado.

Todavía extasiado por el doble placer que le brindaba el sabor metálico en su garganta, al mismo tiempo que sentía dentro de sí al Uchiha, el rubio comenzó moverse contra las caderas contrarias, iniciando un lascivo baile que complació a ambos cuerpos. Naruto buscó con desesperación los labios de Sasuke, obteniendo a cambio un beso hambriento en el que boca, lengua y dientes trataban de fundirse, mientras que un brazo del moreno aprisionó su espalda, encerrándolo contra su pecho. Cuando se separaron el Uchiha notó que la respiración del vampiro se había vuelto desenfrenada, como si de verdad necesitara del oxígeno para sobrevivir, y supo que la ilusión terminaría en poco tiempo. Una media sonrisa salió de su boca, divertida, cuando el rubio tanteó alrededor en busca de su mano y la alzó hasta la altura de su rostro. El Uzumaki prácticamente desgarró el brazalete de cuero que envolvía su muñeca, y hundió sus colmillos en ella, conteniendo un gemido salvaje que todos los entes a su alrededor hubieran escuchado a pesar de las gruesas paredes.

Con rapidez, el moreno alejó su mano de la boca del vampiro, quien soltó un afligido siseo, y lo besó con fiereza mientras lo recostaba de nuevo sobre la cama, adentrándose en su cuerpo lo más profundamente que le fue posible.

Mientras Naruto trataba de normalizar sus sentidos, el Uchiha deslizó con agrado su nariz sobre la piel morena, absorbiendo el olor a excitación que destilaba por los poros del rubio, al que ahora se sumaba su propio olor. No permitió que lo perturbara el pensamiento de que el de ojos azules tendría que borrar esa señal por su propia seguridad. Incluso eso estaba bien si era por el bienestar del contrario.

El moreno se extrañó al notar que el cuerpo del muchacho se tensaba de repente, y permanecía cuidadosamente quieto, escondiendo su mirada de sus irises oscuros. Cuando el Uzumaki alzó por fin la cara, vio con ojos culpables a Sasuke.

- El viejo quiere que yo convierta a Gaara –dijo el rubio en un balbuceó nervioso, dudando antes de continuar-, y eso… lo haría mi pareja ante todo el Clan.

Naruto vio con mala espina la actitud tranquila del Uchiha, quien se limitó a tomar una de sus mejillas y mientras atraía la otra contra sus labios, hasta que de pronto sintió los dientes del moreno clavarse en los músculos de su cuello, penetrando lo más posible esa zona.

- ¡Eres un animal, baka! –chilló el rubio mientras golpeaba a Sasuke en la espalda para que lo soltara. En respuesta, el moreno cerró más su mandíbula, y no quedó satisfecho hasta que el chico dejó de resistirse.

- Casi se había borrado… -susurró el hombre lobo después de un tiempo, recorriendo con un dedo las punzantes marcas que había dejado, hablando más para él que para el rubio-. No debo olvidar hacerla de nuevo.

El de ojos azules soltó un siseó bajo, enojado, maldiciendo interiormente al perro que tenía a su lado, hasta varias generaciones atrás. Estúpidos y extraños perros, con sus todavía más estúpidas y extrañas costumbres…

- Esa piel de vampiro tuya la borra en unas semanas –se quejó Sasuke viendo con mala cara al Uzumaki, cómo si el muchacho lo hiciera a propósito-, si no fuera porque soy un lobo la borraría en horas.

- Si tú no fueras un lobo no tendrías porque estarme marcando, teme –dijo Naruto con un puchero.

El Uchiha quizo reclamarle que si él no se hubiera convertido, ahora no existieran motivos para mantenerse separados, pero se mordió la lengua, justo a tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, el moreno tenía que reconocer que las condiciones de ambos no eran el único obstáculo que se alzaba contra su relación, aunque fuera la más importante.

- Es peligroso que la lleve –murmuró el rubio, pasando de manera pensativa una mano sobre la marca en su cuello. Hasta el momento había conseguido ocultarla con éxito, de la misma manera que ocultaba el olor de haber estado con Sasuke, pero sabía que pronto llegaría el día en que no podría hacerlo. Y la sensación de que ese instante se acercaba noche con noche ya no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo.

Sasuke soltó un hondo suspiro, para después tomar con suavidad la barbilla del Uzumaki, consiguiendo que lo viera directo a los ojos. No quería preocuparlo aún más, pero era su deber advertirle para que tuviera más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

- La manada sabe que tengo pareja. Mi olor está cambiado… -dijo el Uchiha, con un ligero tono de pesadumbre transmitiéndose en su voz-. No tardaran mucho en descubrir quién es.

"También es peligroso para el teme" pensó el rubio cerrando los ojos, y mordiéndose los labios con preocupación.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Sasuke? –se lamentó Naruto mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos del moreno, buscando un refugio que lo protegiera de la tormenta que se cernía sobre ambos.

Sintió unas inmensas ganas de echarse a llorar como cuando era un niño, pero ahora eso no era posible. Los vampiros no tenían lágrimas para derramar.

- Sobrevivir –fue lo único que pudo decirle el moreno al final, un susurro apagado que se arrastró hacia los oídos de ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Eso es cosa mía -_- Pero es que, ¿cómo jodidos van entrar uno en la guarida del otro con todo eso del los sentidos súper-desarrollados? -_- No me quedo de otra, aunque haya quedado ridículo.

**Bien, hay tanto sobre la mitología de los vampiros y sobre los hombres lobo que me confunden e_e Así que hice lo que toda niña floja y decidí basarme en una película n_n Dirás: "¡Crepúsculo! D:", pues no ¬¬ "Inframundo", más específicamente "La Rebelión de los Lycans". Amo esa película, no sé, para mí es justo como una película de vampiros debe ser. Mucha sangre, muchos lobos, muchos vampiros, muchas batallas, ¿ya dije que mucha sangre? El romance trágico fue un extra XD ¡A mí me encanto! ¿OK? ¬¬ Críticas sobre eso son como las citicas a mi RoyxED, se las tragan ¬¬ En cuanto al fanfic, ese sí, descuartícenlo u_u**

**Ya lo había dicho en otra actualización, pero por si no lo leyeron, la frase de Séneca es algo así como "A través de la adversidades a las estrellas". Sé que había prometido que este lunes sería actualización de Okane, pero pensaba actualizar el lunes Okane y el 31 publicar el especial de Halloween, hasta que caí en cuenta que el 31 y el lunes eran el mismo día. Debí escoger uno de los dos, gomen ¡El próximo lunes será, lo juro! D:**

**Quisiera que le dieran un vistazo a las dos páginas que cree en facebook, creo que les van a interesar n_n Ya saben unan los puntos, y vean las Notas xD**

**/ w w w. facebook. com/pages/Instituto-de-Fanfiction-para-Fujoshis/230460273680496**

**/ w w w. facebook. com/pages/Festival-Literario-SasuNaru/278607432154183**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


	2. Luna de la noche larga

**"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4****a.C. – 65 d.C.), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

_Luna de la noche larga_

Especialmente dedicado a Kuroi Yukie :3

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

AU.

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

><p>Ambos aún podían escuchar los lejanos gruñidos de los lobos, que se sumaban a los siseos estremecedores producidos por los vampiros, además del fragor de la batalla entre las dos razas, y finalmente, el sonido que les helaba la sangre a los dos niños, el ahogado grito del alma al ser arrebatada de su cuerpo, ya fuera lobo, vampiro o humano.<p>

El mayor de los niños se mordió los labios al notar como un fuerte olor se acercaba a ellos y, temeroso de lo que sucedería si el lobo los alcanzaba, se apresuró a acelerar el paso, sujetado con más fuerza la pequeña mano de su acompañante. Desafortunadamente, el otro niño no contaba con el repentino cambio de velocidad en su huida, y terminó por caer al suelo. Un quejido lastimero escapó de la boca del mayor al notarlo, ¡el lobo estaba tan cerca!

- ¡No debemos detenernos! –le recordó el moreno al otro niño, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de en pie. Trataba de controlar el temblor de su voz, para no asustarlo aún más.

Justo cuando se disponían a emprender de nuevo la veloz carrera, una enorme sombra cayo enfrente de sus ojos, cerrándoles el paso. El animal alzó su hocico hacia la luna y soltó un aullido ensordecedor, anunciado el comienzo de su cacería. Poso sus fieros ojos en las pequeñas presas que había conseguido esa noche, presas que pronto estarían entre sus fauces. Para la sorpresa del animal, el más alto de los niños, uno moreno que aparentaba tener unos once años, se apresuró a ocultar al otro a sus espaldas, y después soltó un ronco gruñido de advertencia, desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

El lobo se acercó con cuidado al par, olfateando más exhaustivamente el ambiente. Su sorpresa creció al notar que el moreno era un cachorro perteneciente a su raza, uno que además prometía ser un macho alfa una vez que pasara la niñez. Ese fuerte olor a roble de las tierras altas del este, le recordaba mucho al olor de la manada…

Antes de que el pensamiento pudiera terminar de formarse en la mente del animal, una sombra más pequeña y mucho más rápida apareció a espaldas del lobo, y los niños vieron con el corazón acelerado como el licántropo caía a sus pies, atravesado por la espada de un vampiro. El recién llegado, de cabello negro y ojos blancos, que además lucía una especie de banda en su frente, con un grabado que la oscuridad no dejaba distinguir con claridad, sonrió satisfecho en dirección hacia los pequeños, a los que estaba seguro acaba de salvar de una muerte terrible. Sin embargo, todo lo que recibió del par fue un gruñido amenazante por parte del niño moreno.

- ¿Un cachorro de licántropo? –se preguntó en voz alta el vampiro, mientras extraía su espada del cuerpo inerte del lobo.

Se viera por donde se viera era algo extraño. Con lo posesivos que eran esos perros, dudaba que dejaran que sus crías vieran la luz del sol antes de que alcanzaran la adolescencia. La prueba era que nunca había visto un cachorro de hombre lobo, hasta ese momento. Ese niño moreno podría ser solo un niño, pero el olor a lobo estaba demasiado marcado en él, recorriéndole cada gota de sangre, cada cabello y cada trozo de piel, como para tratarse de un simple humano.

Y entonces el vampiro reparó en la presencia del otro niño, el que se encontraba a espaldas del licántropo, y reconoció una cabellera rubia, unos ojos azules, y sobre todo, un sutil aroma a vampiro, demasiado dulce si lo comparaba con el suyo propio.

- ¡Su Alteza! –gritó el vampiro aterrado, al darse cuenta de quién era la persona a la que el pequeño lobo protegía con tanto ahínco. Se apresuró a dar algunos pasos hacia los niños, con toda la intención de tomar al rubio y llevarlo a una zona más segura, lejos del peligro que representaba la batalla cercana.

- ¡Es mío! –fue la pronta respuesta del moreno, abrazando al rubio para resguardarlo en su pecho.

- Maldito perro… -maldijo el vampiro por lo bajo, olvidando que un segundo atrás había decidido dejar ir al lobo, ya que solo se trataba de un cachorro. Pero ahora las circunstancias habían cambiado, ese perro se había apropiado de uno de los tesoros de su clan, ¡se había atrevido a ponerle sus sucias garras encima, y además llamarlo suyo!

Debía morir.

El vampiro alzó su espada una vez más, pero la hoja cayó sin fuerza a un costado de los niños, seguido del cuerpo agonizante de la criatura. El moreno se fijo que una flecha atravesaba el pecho del chupasangre, justo a la altura del corazón.

- N-naru… -gimió el vampiro, mientras extendía una mano temblorosa hacia el rubio. El niño soltó un lastimero sonido en respuesta, arreglándoselas para también extender su mano hacia el adulto, a pesar del fuerte abrazo del pequeño lobo.

No alcanzó a tocarlo. El vampiro se consumió en medio de una brillante hoguera surgida de la nada, que se apago tan repentinamente como había comenzado, y sus cenizas fueron esparcidas en la oscuridad por una ráfaga de viento nocturno. El cuerpo del rubio tembló ante la escena de muerte que se desarrolló frente a sus ojos, imaginando que la suya sería igual o más escalofriante… y en poco tiempo.

Sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente, el moreno obligó al niño que tenía en brazos a girarse, apartando su mirada azul de la zona quemada que había dejado el vampiro sobre el suelo, la única huella visible de su paso por ese lugar. El cachorro se relajó al notar que su preciada carga se acomodaba mejor en su pecho, buscando su protección, y en respuesta el de pelo negro le tapó los ojos, invitándolo a que dejara todo en sus manos.

- ¡Un chupasangre menos! –gritó de pronto la voz eufórica de un hombre en medio de los árboles, haciendo que el rubio siseara molesto en su dirección, dejando al descubierto sus minúsculos pero afilados colmillos.

- ¡Ssh! –se apresuró a callarlo el lobo, colocándole un dedo sobre los labios-. Debemos irnos –le susurró con voz seria, apartando al otro niño de su lado para poder tomar su mano y después echar a correr.

El moreno sentía que de cierta manera tenían suerte, los que habían acabado con el vampiro eran simples humanos, así que no se percataron de su presencia. Sin embargo, esos humanos eran conocidos como merodeadores, antiguos leñadores que pensaban que la existencia de los vampiros eran una amenaza para el hombre, llevaban una vida nómada y de vez en cuando se aliaban con alguna manada de hombres lobo. El cachorro de licántropo no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre ellos, además era demasiado joven para hacerles frente. Si los merodeadores los encontraban, atacarían a su preciado tesoro y lo matarían.

El moreno guió al rubio por el camino que él consideraba más seguro, aquel que no contaba con ningún olor que fuera una amenaza, y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que el tumulto de la masacre lo dejaban a sus espaldas, poco a poco pero sin detenerse. Finalmente, los árboles se abrieron delante de ellos, y la luz de la luna llena guió a partir de ese momento sus pasos. El lobo se permitió una sonrisa arrogante al haber seguido sus instintos, pero no se confió y, a pesar de saber que ambos se encontraban cansados, no se detuvieron.

Campos de cultivo comenzaron a alzarse a uno y al otro lado del camino que habían tomado, indicándoles que se encontraban cerca de una zona habitada. Uno en particular llamó la atención del licántropo y, guiándose por su olfato, se dirigió sin dudarlo al centro mismo del sembradío.

- Aquí estaremos bien –dijo el lobo con satisfacción, tomando una pequeña mota de algodón que estaba al alcance. La planta era de poca ayuda para protegerlo a él, pero para ocultar a su acompañante era ideal. Estaba agradecido por haber prestado atención a las lecciones que se empeñaba en darle su hermano mayor.

Los cotidianos sonidos de la noche tomaron su rítmica melodía, acariciando los oídos de ambos niños, el suave canto de los grillos daba la seguridad de que el peligro ya estaba lejos y les calmaba los sentidos. Pero entonces el moreno pudo escuchar un sollozo a sus espaldas y cuando se dio la vuelta, descubrió al rubio limpiándose una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos azules.

- Estoy asustado, dattebayo –explicó el niño en voz baja, cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro lo estaba mirando. Al mismo tiempo que hablaba se giró un poco, avergonzado de su momento de debilidad.

- ¡No dejare que te toquen! –rugió el moreno enseñando los dientes, mientras salvaba de un salto la distancia que lo separaba del rubio y lo tomaba con brusquedad por ambas mejillas.

- ¡Auch! –se quejó el de ojos azules al instante, cuando las garras del licántropo se extendieron, arañándole la piel del rostro, y dejándole tres cortes profundos en cada costado de la cara.

- Y-yo… lo siento –se disculpo el moreno con voz temblorosa, mientras soltaba al rubio-. Aún no aprendo a retraerlas –dijo bajando la vista hasta sus manos y observándolas con ojos culpables.

Como el rubio lo seguía viendo de manera acusadora, inflando sus mejillas de una manera que al de pelo negro le pareció muy graciosa, el cachorro se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a lamerle con mucho cuidado las heridas. Aunque al principio el menor no parecía muy contento con las atenciones recibidas, la carcajada que no pudo contener al cabo de un instante le dijo al moreno que estaba perdonado.

El rubio espero algo impaciente mientras el lobo examinaba con cuidado los surcos que habían dejado sus garras en la piel morena. El licántropo se dio cuenta que, sin importar lo que hiciera, iban a dejar marcas. Esa certeza le provocó tal sentimiento de satisfacción que, por más que intento contenerse, no pudo evitar soltar un aullido de alegría, y abrazó con fuerza a un sorprendido rubio.

El moreno se sentó en uno de los surcos del campo de cultivo, arrastrando consigo al niño que tenía aprisionado entre sus brazos. El cachorro podía escuchar claramente sus resoplidos de disgusto mientras frotaba su cabeza contra la del rubio, pero también percibía con claridad el dulce olor que destilaba el pequeño cuerpo, la suave respiración que escapaba de una peligrosa boca contra su blanco cuello, la manera en que se había aferrado a él, seguramente aún con el temor de los merodeadores cazándolo, y el lento latido de su corazón. Lo mejor de todo, es que el pedazo de día en medio de la noche era…

- Mío… -gruñó el moreno con diversas emociones deformándole la voz. El joven lobo había encontrado a su pareja a una edad muy temprana, pero no por eso iba a dejar que se le escapara de las manos.

**~*S*&*N*~****~*N*O*C*H*E*S******D*E******L*U*N*A******L*L*E*N*A*~****~*S*&*N*~**

El muchacho pasó su mano por el rayo de sol que se colaba por una pequeña abertura en la cortina de su ventana. La luz le hizo una fea quemadura en la piel, que se incendió hasta alcanzar un oscuro color negro como el carbón, mientras chillaba de manera desagradable en protesta al maltrato. Cuando el dolor se volvió insoportable, aparto la mano y el rubio vio sin sorprenderse como la herida se regeneraba en segundos, recobrando su habitual suavidad, como si la piel nunca hubiera sido lastimada. El vampiro repitió el proceso un par de veces, poniéndole más atención al sutil cambio de color de la luz que se producía con el paso del tiempo, de un cálido anaranjado a un azul cada vez más profundo, que al daño que se infligía a su mismo. Seguramente lo hubiera seguido haciendo hasta que el astro rey terminara de ocultarse, de no ser porque una mano de mujer lo golpeó sin contemplaciones, sacando al Uzumaki de la ensoñación en que se había metido sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Naruto! –lo regañó la chica de ojos verdes y pelo rosado, agitando su dedo de manera acusadora delante del vampiro-. ¡Deja de hacer eso!

- ¡Sakura-chan! –soltó el rubio mientras escondía la mano a sus espaldas con actitud avergonzada, el tiempo justo para que curara de nueva cuenta. La muchacha notó que, de haber podido, Naruto habría tenido la decencia de sonrojarse, pero eso no evitó que torciera la nariz con desagrado.

- No dormiste –dijo Sakura lanzándole una mirada de reprobación a la cama tendida, trabajo que le había ahorrado hacer el de ojos azules. Otra vez. Estaba pensando en que si eso seguía así tendría que hablar con Gaara o con alguno de los vampiros de alto rango para que tomaran cartas en el asunto, cuando cayó en cuenta del semblante algo alicaído del rubio-. ¿Ese sueño otra vez? –preguntó la muchacha con voz suave, intuyendo por donde iba la cosa. Mientras hablaba, se acercó a la ventana para poder ver de frente a su amigo.

Naruto se mordió los labios y se paso nervioso una mano por el rubio cabello. Al parecer en esos últimos días, ese viejo y borroso recuerdo le estaba crispando los nervios de tal manera que hasta Sakura podía notarlo. Prueba de ello fue que, a pesar de ser una simple humana, una chica que ayudaba con la limpieza y en las cocinas del castillo, Sakura había llegado hasta él sin que el Uzumaki pudiera notarlo.

- Sí, ese sueño otra vez, dattebayo… -respondió finalmente el rubio con resignación.

- Deberías dejar de atormentarte con eso, Naruto –dijo la muchacha tratando de ser comprensiva. Entendía que el ataque de hace años donde el chico había perdido a su madre debió ser traumático, pero ese era precisamente el punto, fue hace años, y era tiempo de ver hacia adelante.

- ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto con furia, dándose la vuelta para que la chica no viera que sus largos colmillos habían salido a relucir. Aún así, Sakura pudo presentir el peligro y dio un par de pasos atrás-. El día que me hicieron esto –siseó el rubio por lo bajo, pasándose una mano por las marcas de sus mejillas-, el mismo día que mataron a Mamá… ¡Si supiera quien lo hizo no estaríamos en estos problemas con esos perros! –gritó finalmente, estampando un puño contra la pared más cercana.

Un resoplido de incredulidad a sus espaldas, hizo que el rubio parpadeara varias veces y se girara con extrañeza. Se encontró con que Sakura estaba cruzada de brazos, evidentemente inconforme con lo que el chico había dicho.

- Eso no es cierto, Naruto –afirmó la de ojos verdes-. Esas bestias encubrirían al culpable como lo han venido haciendo todos estos años –dijo agitando su mano como si fuera lo más obvio-. ¿Qué no saben quién mató a Hime-sama? ¡Eso no me lo creo! –aseguró la chica, con tal firmeza que parecía haber estado ahí esa noche y presenciado todos los acontecimientos de importancia.

- Sakura… -dijo el rubio, sin saber a ciencia cierta que responder.

Al muchacho le gustaba pensar, que si se esforzaba en recordar las memorias que su mente se empeñaba en negarle, podría detener la guerra de clanes que los desgastaba ahora. Si pudiera ponerle un rostro, tan solo una cara reconocible, a la persona que había asesinado a Uzumaki Kushina, los vampiros tendrían a un culpable a quien perseguir. Y los hombres lobo no tendrían manera de negarse…

- Vamos, anda al comedor –dijo entonces Sakura con dulzura, sintiéndose un poco culpable al saber que la discusión le había traído malos recuerdos al rubio. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho, y lo giró para después empujarlo hacia la salida-. Se de buena fuente que Gaara regresara esta noche de las escaramuzas de los cazadores.

- ¡Gaara! –gritó Naruto con entusiasmo, acordándose repentinamente de lo mucho que extrañaba al pelirrojo.

- ¡El príncipe extraña a su caballero andante! –se burló la de ojos verdes a sus espaldas, antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –chilló el Uzumaki escandalizado-. ¡Gaara y yo solo somos amigos!

- Aja… -contestó la muchacha rodando los ojos-. ¿Y todo lo que Gaara-san ha hecho por el Clan? Solo quiere que lo conviertan para poder estar contigo –le explicó a su amigo, pensando que hacía demasiado tiempo que debieron abrirle los ojos a ese despistado.

- Esos son rumores, dattebayo –aseguró Naruto inflando las mejillas. Estaba hartó de todas las bromas que le gastaban en el castillo al respecto-. Yo no le gusto a Gaara.

- ¡Por Kami, Naruto! –gritó Sakura, al tiempo que alzaba uno de sus puños, con toda la intención de dejarlo caer sobre la cabeza del rubio-. ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego, idiota?

Para la mala suerte de la chica, la criatura a la que trataba de herir no era humana, y esta vez no se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. Fue más un reflejo para el vampiro el agacharse para evitar el golpe, y salir corriendo hasta el pasillo. En menos de un parpadeo ya estaba doblando la esquina.

- ¡Mejor suerte para la próxima, Sakura-chan! –se burló Naruto antes de desaparecer, sacándole la lengua a la enojada muchacha que dejaba a la puerta de su habitación.

El rubio vagó por los fríos pasillos del lugar, notando que los sirvientes ya habían abierto buena parte de las cortinas, dejando que la luz de la luna se esparciera por el castillo. Era luna llena… Naruto dejó que sus pies lo guiaran hasta el enorme comedor que estaba en el ala este, justo como le había dicho Sakura. A estas horas debería estar repleto de los humanos que vivían entre los vampiros, ya que era la hora de la cena, esa noche en especial debería estar más concurrido, ya que el grupo de cazadores regresaba después de estar fuera unas semanas.

Los vampiros no solían visitar el comedor, al no poder ingerir nada de lo que servían en la mesa no tenía propósito, sin embargo, no faltaba al que le gustara bajar a enterarse de las últimas novedades, además de que nunca rechazarían una buena copa de vino. A Minato le gustaba fomentar esta costumbre, pensando que de esa manera se resentían menos las diferencias entre los humanos y su pueblo, y una de las que seguía gustosa la orden de su líder era Hinata. Naruto supo que la morena se encontraba ahí cuando a la entrada se topo con Neji, quien esperaba pacientemente a que su prima saliera. Cuando el Uzumaki entró en el comedor, no se sorprendió de encontrar a la muchacha rodeada de un grupo de niños. Aunque usualmente estos se sentían intimidados por la presencia de los vampiros, Hinata los atraía como un imán, los escandalosos críos no se detenían por su piel pálida y helada, o por las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, o por los largos colmillos de la morena, que sobresalían de vez en vez cuando hablaba.

El Uzumaki pensaba que debía ser un destino bastante cruel para una mujer joven ser convertida, ya que con eso perdía la oportunidad de tener hijos, pero a pesar de eso Hinata no se quejaba de su suerte. Su familia era más importante que todo.

- ¡Hinata-sama, cuéntanos la historia de los Tres Padres otra vez! –le pidió una niña de pelo castaño que estaba sobre el regazo de la vampira.

- ¿Otra vez? Ya la han escuchado muchas veces –contestó Hinata con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! –gritaron desesperados el resto de los niños, incluso no falto quien se colgara de los brazos de la morena. Naruto pudo ver desde el sitio donde había decidido esconderse, una esquina lejana de la habitación, detrás de unas cortinas, que a pesar de que los pequeños se estremecían por el cambio de temperatura, no había rastro de miedo o desagrado en sus rostros.

Temerosa de perder el control del impredecible grupo, la muchacha se aclaró la voz, dispuesta a empezar con el relato. Al ver que habían conseguido su capricho, los niños tomaron asiento alrededor de la vampira, unos sobre algunas gruesas alfombras que estaban repartidas por el lugar, mientras que otros tenían que conformarse con el suelo de piedra.

- Hace muchos años, cuando la tierra era niña, había tres hermanos que vivían en lo alto de una colina –empezó Hinata con la vieja historia. Su voz tenía cierta armonía que su propia naturaleza le concedía, además de que el cuento estaba grabado en su memoria, a fuerza de las numerosas ocasiones en las que le fue contado y en las que ella misma lo había narrado-. Su destino estaba marcado desde el momento en que nacieron, el destino de ser los padres de tres poderosas razas. Al mayor le fueron concedidas una velocidad prodigiosa y la capacidad de volar, a cambio de depender el resto de su existencia de la sangre humana. Al hermano menor le fueron concedidos una fuerza incomparable y unos sentidos más agudos, pero a menudo se dejaba controlar por sus sentidos animales. La única hermana tuvo una vida corta, como la de cualquier humano, sin embargo, le fueron otorgados el don de la fecundidad y de la profecía. La pobre mujer tuvo un final trágico al intentar evitar el futuro que se había tejido para ella.

Los niños se quedaron un momento ensismados con la antigua anécdota, mientras imágenes de hombres lobo y adivinos poblaban su joven mente. Alguno que otro cazador soltó un suspiro de resignación al pensar que Hinata trataba de manera demasiado suave a los licántropos, pero como otra veces, lo dejaron pasar. Los críos tendrían que aprender por propia experiencia que esos lindos cachorritos no eran como los pintaban los cuentos antes de dormir.

- ¿Naruto-sama es el último descendiente de la Tercera Hermana? –preguntó la niña encima del regazo de Hinata, rompiendo el silencio que había invadido al grupo.

- Lo es –respondió la morena con una sonrisa.

- Pero el príncipe nunca me ha leído la mano… -dijo la castaña en voz baja, mirándose la palma con curiosidad. Al unísono, el resto de los niños se giró hacia la vampira, en busca de una respuesta.

- No funciona así –contestó Hinata, bastante nerviosa ante los pares de ojos infantiles expectantes de su respuesta-, pero… Naruto-kun nunca ha dicho una profecía en su vida. Al parecer perdió el don cuando su padre, Minato-sama, lo convirtió en vampiro –dijo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, pensando por primera vez sobre el asunto.

- ¡Pues yo seré el mejor de los cazadores como Gaara-sama! –gritó eufórico uno de los niños, poniéndose en pie de golpe-. ¡Y me convertiré en vampiro!

Mientras el resto de los presentes le celebraba la gracia al futuro cazador, Naruto se daba la vuelta para salir del comedor. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para terminar de amargarle la noche. Su don perdido, aquel que debía haber heredado y no tenía. Además, si bien algunos miembros del grupo de Gaara ya se encontraban ahí, no todos estaban presentes, y el rubio sabía perfectamente que su amigo solo estaría de vuelta hasta que cada uno de sus hombres estuviera a salvo. El pelirrojo tardaría un par de horas más… Ese tiempo el Uzumaki prefería pasarlo en una pequeña caminata bajo los viejos árboles del bosque, que encerrado entre las paredes de piedra del castillo.

Las seguras paredes de piedra del castillo.

**~*S*&*N*~****~*N*O*C*H*E*S******D*E******L*U*N*A******L*L*E*N*A*~****~*S*&*N*~**

Un muchacho se encontraba en lo que parecía la entrada de una cueva, en las faldas de una montaña. Una lanza descansaba contra su costado izquierdo, mientras que el derecho, a su vez, estaba recargado contra una vieja pared de piedra, las ruinas de una construcción que no fue terminada. En una de las manos del chico brillaba la luz de un cigarro, que era llevado cada tanto hasta su boca. Sus ojos negros le enviaban miradas apremiantes a la oscura entrada a sus espaldas, para después regresar su mirada al norte.

Había pasado tanto tiempo… Solo unos minutos, nadie tendría porque notar que se había ido…

Justo cuando el muchacho dio un paso en la dirección que parecía anhelar, un sonido prácticamente imperceptible de pisadas le llegó hasta los oídos y un olor familiar se esparció por el ambiente. Tentado con dar un gruñido de frustración, el licántropo se dio la vuelta y vio dudoso la entrada a la guarida de la manada.

- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó el castaño, observando con cuidado la oscuridad. Tuvo que dar un paso atrás cuando una sombra paso veloz por su lado, y lo siguiente que vieron sus ojos fue que un chico de cabello negro, más o menos de su misma edad, lo miraba desde lo alto del destruido muro.

- Pareces ansioso, Shikamaru –dijo el Uchiha con una mueca burlona en su cara-. ¿Ocurre algo? –añadió al ver lo estresado que aparentaba estar el castaño. Usualmente el Nara no protestaba porque le tocara la guardia nocturna, pero estaría dormitando desde los primeros minutos después de ponerse el sol, sin embargo, en ese momento los latidos de su corazón estaban tan acelerados que parecía estar listo para salir corriendo.

Ante la pregunta del moreno, Shikamaru relajó su semblante y recargó su espalda contra la piedra más cercana. Arrojó lo que quedaba del cigarro al suelo, mientras la lanza era dejada descuidadamente a un lado.

- No querrás que los acompañe en sus correrías con los vampiros, ¿verdad? –dijo el castaño con tal cara de aversión, que cualquiera supondría que Sasuke iba a pedirle la mitad de su alma-. Es demasiado problemático… -agregó al tiempo que contenía un amplio bostezo.

- No, esta noche iré sólo –le contestó Sasuke con una ceja alzada, todavía desconfiado por las acciones del castaño. Al final lo dejo pasar, recordando que se trataba de Nara Shikamaru, quien no movería siquiera un dedo por voluntad propia-. Regresare antes del amanecer.

- Tu padre piensa que sería mejor que concentraras tus esfuerzos en encontrar una compañera –dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros. No se sorprendió cuando el Uchiha soltó al instante algo parecido a un ladrido, causado por la irritación. Todos en la manada sabían que el tema no era el favorito del moreno.

- Una compañera… -gruñó Sasuke con desagrado-. Si Itachi hubiera hecho su trabajo, no tendrían porque estarme presionando a mí.

- Entonces quizás quieras separarlo de Deidara –le dijo Shikamaru con una minúscula sonrisa en los labios, aún a pesar de que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrársele por el sueño-, y buscarle a tu hermano una novia adecuada.

- ¿Piensas que soy suicida? –le preguntó el moreno torciendo la boca con disgusto-. Me destrozaría antes de siquiera pensarlo… Que Itachi haga lo que quiera –dijo el Uchiha mientras se encogía de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

El Nara quiso soltarse a reír por la obligada actitud resignada de Sasuke, pero pensó que sería demasiado problemático, y demasiado peligroso. Al fin y al cabo, el menor de los Uchihas seguía siendo un alfa, mientras que él tenía una posición más baja en la jerarquía de la manada.

Usualmente Sasuke habría tenido que irse de la guarida para fundar su propia manada, una vez que alcanzó la madurez, para dejar a Itachi ser la nueva cabeza de los lobos, considerando que el mayor de los hermanos también era un alfa. Pero Itachi había cambiado el rumbo de las cosas al descubrir que su pareja era un hombre, y pese al enorme disgusto que se llevó su padre, el rubio fue aceptado como un miembro más. El viejo Fugaku podría seguir siendo el líder, pero era precisamente eso, un viejo, un lobo viejo que además había perdido su pareja hacía muchos años. Itachi era su hijo predilecto, pero en cambio era un lobo joven, fuerte, que no reaccionaría muy bien con cualquier agresión ante su recién encontrada pareja. Un solo ataque contra Deidara, cumpliera o no su cometido, y se desataría una sangrienta revuelta en la manada…

Sasuke gruñó de nuevo, descontento con la imposición de su padre. Sin despedirse de Shikamaru, el moreno se dio la vuelta y desapareció en medio de la noche. En cuanto su olor dejo de sentirse cerca, el castaño soltó un hondo suspiro de alivio, para después dejarse caer sobre el suelo de tierra.

- Por poco… -balbuceó el Nara, llevándose una mano hasta el pelo.

El Uchiha corrió entre los árboles, sintiendo como el viento que provocaba a su paso le despeinaba los cabellos. El muchacho no era tan idiota como para buscar una lucha con los vampiros él solo, a sabiendas de que si se encontraba con un grupo grande estaría en desventaja. La verdad es que solo quería un pretexto para salir de la guarida. Desde el asunto de Itachi las cosas se habían vuelto insoportables. Su hermano estaba demasiado hormonal como para mantener una conversación normal, a Deidara no lo conocía lo suficiente, además Itachi no podía evitar sentir la presencia de otro alfa como algo hostil, a pesar de que llevara la misma sangre, y siendo sinceros, a Sasuke poco le importaba fraternizar con su nuevo cuñado. Por él que su desquiciado aniki no le permitiera mostrar a su novio siquiera el pelo. Lo que en realidad le provocaba su creciente mal humor al moreno eran los cuchicheos ansiosos de la manada a sus espaldas, sobre todo los de las hembras.

De repente, el Uchiha se detuvo con brusquedad y sus fauces se abrieron para soltar un gruñido bajo, que mostró todos sus blancos dientes. El olor a vampiro le inundaba la nariz, acercándose más a cada segundo. Inteligentemente, el licántropo se colocó contra el viento, para que su propio olor no lo delatara ante el invitado no deseado, y esperó con paciencia a que su nueva presa llegara hasta él.

- Fuera de nuestras tierras, estúpida rata –murmuro el moreno con desagrado, al tiempo que las uñas de sus manos se alargaban.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, pues segundos después una pequeña figura emergió de entre los árboles y no tardó en saltar sobre ella. El vampiro le mostró sus largos colmillos en cuanto detectó su presencia, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo, y se vio sorprendido por su enemigo natural.

- Maldito perro… -gruñó el vampiro con dolor, mientras las garras del animal se clavaban en su espalda.

Ambos rodaron sobre el suelo, uno buscado herir más profundamente, el otro tratando de liberarse. El vampiro siseó furioso por el ataque, tratando de llevar su mano hasta su cintura, donde siempre llevaba un puñal cuya hoja tenía algo de plata. Ideal para casos como este… Lástima que no pudiera alcanzarla.

La espada del invasor golpeó finalmente contra una roca, y los contrincantes dejaron de dar vueltas. El hombre lobo le gruñó con ferocidad, dispuesto a dar una mortal mordida en el cuello que acabaría con la vida eterna del vampiro. Pero entonces el licántropo olfateó con más cuidado la esencia que despedía la criatura bajo su cuerpo. Era como un viejo recuerdo enterrado en el sitio más recóndito de su memoria, aunque le parecía que antes había sido más dulce y cálido. Ahora el olor se había vuelto más picante, de cierta manera le daba la impresión de haberse tornado más llamativo, Sasuke estaba seguro de que con lo fuerte que era en ese instante lo reconocería en cualquier sitio.

El Uchiha se inclinó curioso sobre el vampiro, oliendo más de cerca lo que había llamado su atención, hasta el punto de lograr detener el ataque, sin que el moreno se percatara de ello. El lobo nunca se había topado con un olor así, era fascinante, enloquecedor, arrebatador, hacía que olvidara quien era o lo que hacía, con tal de conseguir más del mágico aroma.

- Por Kami… Eres tú –susurró una voz áspera cerca del oído del vampiro, quien parpadeó sorprendido ante el hecho. Nunca había escuchado a un licántropo convertido hablar, desconocía que fueran capaces de hacerlo.

- ¡Naruto! –gritó una voz a lo lejos, atrayendo a ambas criaturas a la realidad.

El rubio giró su rostro hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz de Gaara, y luego regresó su vista al frente, hacia el licántropo. Sus ojos azules se toparon con una profunda mirada negra, que destilaban una emoción que no supo descifrar. Para sorpresa del Uzumaki, el lobo comenzó a retroceder con lentitud, como si buscara no asustarlo. Cuando los pasos de los cazadores se escucharon cerca, el animal ya estaba a varios metros de él.

Naruto se irguió dudoso, y no tardó en llevarse una mano para alcanzar su puñal. No podía creer que el lobo lo hubiera soltado solo así, a pesar de que el mismo vio como el negro pelaje de la figura lobuna se había fundido en la oscuridad.

Segundos después Gaara apareció detrás de él, con la ballesta apoyada en un brazo y el resto de sus hombres a pocos pasos.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir de esa manera? –lo regañó el pelirrojo en cuanto llegó al lado del Uzumaki. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de los ruidos que le habían indicado la presencia de un lobo, el rubio se encontraba solo, aunque con unas cuantas heridas-. ¡Estuvieron a punto de matarte!

- Sólo me dejo ir… -balbuceo Naruto, ido en sus pensamientos y sin apartar los ojos de un sitio entre los árboles. El cazador dirigió la vista hacia ese lugar también, pero como no encontró nada de interés, regresó sus ojos verdes al rostro del vampiro, con una mueca de extrañeza reflejada en la cara.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –le preguntó el pelirrojo, al tiempo que lo tomaba por el brazo. El rubio saltó ante el toque, y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- De nada, dattebayo –contestó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa-. ¡Vámonos, Gaara! –dijo para después pasar un brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo-. O estaremos en problemas…

- Tú estarás en problemas cuando le cuente a Minato-sama –le advirtió Gaara frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¿Y si no le dices nada al viejo? –le pidió el rubio con los ojos brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- No vas a chantajearme, Naruto –le contestó el Sabaku mientras se alejaban. Aunque le hubiera creído la obvia extorsión al chico, conocía de primera mano que los vampiros no podían llorar. Minato se iba a enterar, y el hijo rebelde recibiría su justo castigo-. Yo mismo le diré a tu padre.

- ¡Pero, Gaara…! –lloriqueó el rubio, sin darse por vencido.

A una distancia prudente del grupo que se retiraba en dirección norte, un muchacho moreno tenía una mano sobre el pecho, tratando de controlar los agitados latidos de su corazón y su respiración acelerada.

- Estoy muerto… -dijo Sasuke con voz incrédula.

No solo había descubierto que su pareja era un hombre, sino que además era un vampiro, y si era cierta la conversación que acaba de escuchar, se trataba del hijo del líder vampírico del Clan de los Namikaze.

**~*S*&*N*~****~*N*O*C*H*E*S******D*E******L*U*N*A******L*L*E*N*A*~****~*S*&*N*~**

**Detrás de cámaras**

- ¡Por favor! –gimió Zaphy con los ojos llorosos, uniendo sus manos en un ademán suplicante.

- No molestes… -contestó la morena sentada sobre el sillón, sin apartar la vista del libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Se limito a cambiar de página, con toda la calma y paciencia del mundo.

- ¡Kory-san! -gritó la de cabello azul, con la voz ronca de tanto llorar.

- ¡No tengo tu tiempo, Objeto! –le respondió la morena de malas maneras.

Zaphy torció la boca ante la terquedad de su compañera. La mujer apretó los puños, se mordió los labios y después… saltó sobre la figura de la escritora.

- ¡Kory-san! –lloró la directora, con más agua saliendo de sus ojos que de las cataratas del Niagara.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Tómalo y deja de molestarme! –grito la morena perdiendo la paciencia, arrojándole algunas hojas de papel, que había estado escondiendo hasta ese momento entre los cojines del sillón.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Zaphy con extrañeza, tomando entre sus manos los impresos que le entregaban de tan educada manera.

- Es el guión del siguiente episodio de "Noches de luna llena", editado y listo para grabarse –respondió Kory encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿¡Lo tenías listo y me hiciste rogarte por semanas! –gritó la de pelo azul mientras se ponía de pie, totalmente indignada.

- Sí –respondió la morena con naturalidad.

- ¿¡Por qué? –preguntó Zaphy, tentada de echarse al suelo y soltarse a llorar otra vez. ¡Si incluso se había arrodillado ante Kory-san en ese tiempo, suplicando por la continuación de la historia!

- Porque es divertido –le dijo Kory con voz aburrida-. Ese final era un desenlace literario perfecto… -añadió mientras formaba un puño.

- ¿Entonces porque escribiste lo demás? –le recriminó su compañera, señalándola con un dedo acusador.

- ¡Porque ya lo tenía en mi mente, sabelotodo! –respondió la morena como si fuera lo más obvio-. Solo que no quería mostrarlo al mundo.

- Egoísta –dijo Zaphy.

- ¡Y tal vez amargada! ¡Pero soy tu jefa! –gritó Kory.

- ¡Eres mi socia! –se quejó la directora.

- Detalles, detalles, detalles… -dijo la morena, agitando su mano como si espantara una mosca molesta-. ¡A trabajar, Zaphyrla! –le ordenó con voz dura a la de ojos dorados. Como si se tratara de un soldado raso ante un general, la de pelo azul se cuadro al instante, dando un saludo marcial.

- ¡Hai! –respondió la mujer antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Laslos odio, las/los odio, **las/los odio, **las/los odio, ¡sobre todo a ti, Hibari! ¬¬ ¡Esto no era parte del plan! u_U Lamento que los haga esperar con YY, es que se me pasaba la luna llena, ¡y solo hay otra hasta el otro mes! /******

**Otra vez, quisiera que le dieran un vistazo a las dos páginas que cree en facebook, creo que les van a interesar n_n Ya saben unan los puntos, y vean las Notas xD La del Festival recomiendenla a sus escritores SasuNaru favoritos n_n**

**/ w w w. facebook. com/pages/Instituto-de-Fanfiction-para-Fujoshis/230460273680496**

**/ w w w. facebook. com/pages/Festival-Literario-SasuNaru/278607432154183**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


	3. Luna de hielo

**"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4****a.C. – 65 d.C.), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Especialmente dedicado a Hibari Kyouya<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Luna de hielo<strong>

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

AU.

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

-¡Gaara, ya dame mi muñeca! –chilló una niña rubia, de al menos doce años, mientras revisaba con desesperación cada rincón de la pequeña casa donde pudiera estar escondido su preciado juguete.

-¡Yo no la tengo! –contestó el pelirrojo, sentado desde la cama al fondo de la habitación, abrazando con fuerza a su oso de peluche. A su mente de seis años seguramente se le ocurrió que el Señor Lobo podía ser tomado como rehén durante la disputa-. ¡Kankuro la escondió entre la leña porque esta mañana le cortó un brazo!

El otro de los hermanos, quien estaba sentado a la mesa, se atragantó con el pedazo de pan que en esos momentos se tenía en la boca, al notar que ahora la niña rubia lo veía con ojos asesinos.

-¡Traidor! –le espetó el castaño a Gaara, pero el niño de ojos verdes se limitó a sacarle la lengua, sin sentirse ni un poco culpable. ¡Él no iba a ser ningún mártir!

La casa que habitaba la familia era una muy similar a cualquiera de las que se encontraban en aquel pueblo montañoso. Se trataba de una cabaña de tamaño respetable, de una sola habitación y con un pequeño ático que se llenaba de pieles, paja y algunos granos durante el invierno; también era el sitio donde solían dormir los niños. El resto del espacio estaba ocupado por la cama de los padres, en un rincón algo cercano al fogón de la cocina, y una robusta mesa de madera, en la que podrían acomodarse cómodamente seis personas.

-¡Auch! –se quejó Kankuro, cuando Temari se acercó hasta donde estaba y le soltó un sonoro manotazo en el cráneo-. ¡Mamá! – lloriqueó el crio en voz alta.

-¡Ya basta! –se alzó entonces la voz el único adulto presente, mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a sus hijos. Con las manos puestas sobre su cintura, la mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos azulados observó como Temari bajaba los ojos ante su acusadora mirada, aunque a pesar de todo la niña se cruzó de brazos, terca en tener motivos para haber golpeado a su hermano-. Ahora todos vamos a cenar –dijo Karura con un suspiro, al tiempo que comenzaba a colocar sobre la mesa unos tazones con comida, además de algo de pan.

Sin importar lo que pasara a su alrededor, a pesar de los aullidos de los lobos a la luz de la luna, y de la amenaza de los colmillos vampíricos sobre sus gargantas, sus tres pequeños aún eran unos niños, ¡mira que ponerse a pelear por una simple muñeca vieja!

"Espero que sigan así el mayor tiempo que el cielo lo permita" pensó la mujer con una ligera sonrisa, llamando con una mano a Gaara, quien todavía permanecía en un rincón apartado esperando a que una guerra se desatara entre sus dos hermanos.

La gente de ese sitio gozaba de una inusual neutralidad. No se habían aliado con el cercano clan de vampiros de los Namikaze, pero tampoco se encontraba en el territorio de alguna manada de licántropos, aunque no faltaba el aventurado que se uniera al grupo de merodeadores que frecuentaba la taberna del pueblo desde los últimos meses. A Karura le daban mala espina esos hombres huraños, y les tenía terminantemente prohibido a sus hijos siquiera acercárseles.

-Temari, estoy segura que no es nada que yo no pueda reparar con una aguja –le dijo su madre mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, para revolverle los rubios cabellos-, mañana Kankuro nos dirá donde quedó Kamatari y la coseremos. Y también mañana iras por más leña, jovencito –le advirtió la mujer al mayor de sus hijos, aunque este prefirió concentrarse en la sopa caliente que le había servido-. Ya que tanto te gusta estar entre la madera.

A pesar de que Karura se sentó a la mesa junto con sus hijos, no sirvió ninguna porción para ella. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la puerta, como si esperara que alguien la cruzara en cualquier momento. Aprovechándose de la distracción de la mujer, Kankuro le mandó una tentativa mirada a la cesta de pan que descansaba al centro de la mesa, y con una enorme sonrisa instalada en su cara, el chico estiró la mano y tomó el trozo más grande.

-¡Kankuro! –lo regaño su madre, en cuanto captó el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo-. ¡Hay cuatro personas en esta casa además de ti, deja pan para los demás!

-¡Pero cuando no está Papá yo soy el hombre de la casa y puedo tener su parte! –Se alejó su hijo con un puchero.

-¡Yo también soy hombre! –intervino entonces Gaara, dándole una mirada ofendida al castaño, seguida de otra bastante decepcionada al pedazo de pan que sostenía en la mano derecha, ahora muy pequeño, a su joven juicio.

-¡Tú eres un traidor! –le espetó el castaño, sacándole la lengua a su hermano menor.

Antes de que la castaña interviniera de nueva cuenta para detener otra discusión entre sus hijos, la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a la pequeña familia. Pero cuando los profundos ojos azules de Temari reconocieron la figura que se perfilaba entre el marco de madera, la niña soltó un chillido y se levantó de prisa, arrojándose sobre el recién aparecido.

-¡Papá! –gritó emocionada la rubia, abrazándose a la cintura del hombre. Kankuro también se acercó ilusionado al mayor, recibiendo a cambio una amistosa palmada sobre la cabeza, aunque Gaara prefirió seguir con su cena. La presencia de ese hombre de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros lo intimidaba mucho a su corta edad.

-Bienvenido –dijo Karura con voz suave, al tiempo que tomaba las cosas que cargaba su esposo y lo conducía a la mesa-. Te esperábamos desde hace tres días –añadió la mujer en un susurro, y el castaño pudo detectar cierto reproche en sus palabras.

-Hubo problemas con la cacería –respondió el hombre con ligereza, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. No le dio mayor importancia al asunto.

-Shiro **(1)**… -lo llamó la mujer tratando de permanecer tranquila y de no llamar la atención de sus hijos-. No me gusta el trato con los licántropos, tengo un mal presentimiento…

-¿Quién te crees, Karura? ¿La Tercera Hermana? –preguntó el castaño con voz sarcástica, haciendo que la mujer se cruzara de brazos.

Los ojos de su marido se afilaron ante las expresiones de Karura, y entonces el castaño se llevó una mano hasta la cintura, desatando una bolsa de cuero de considerable tamaño que mantenía bien asegurada. Un tintineo de monedas se hizo presente, y Karura adivinó que Shiro había conseguido, como siempre en los últimos meses, una respetable cantidad de oro. Ahora su esposo era un merodeador más, alguien que se enfrentaba a los vampiros para cazarlos como si fueran animales, y aprovechar lo que se pudiera de esas criaturas.

Nunca habían vivido tan bien como en ese momento, el último invierno había sido menos duro que otros años, la familia se había permitido pequeños lujos e incluso estaban pensando en ampliar la cabaña, pero… Karura no se cansaba de decir que esos hombres se traían algo entre manos, y el asunto comenzaba a hartar a Shiro.

-Iré por agua al pozo –dijo la mujer dando un suspiro. Prefirió dejar por la paz el delicado tema, al menos durante esa noche, ya que era tarde y su esposo regresaba cansado. Además Temari los observaba preocupada por encima del borde de su plato, notando la tensión que había entre sus padres.

Shiro no le dirigió siquiera una palabra a su mujer mientras tomaba un cántaro de barro del suelo y se encaminaba a la puerta, pero otra persona se mostró más reticente a que la castaña se marchara, y llamó su atención tirando de la larga falda de su vestido.

-Mamá… No vayas, está oscuro y los vampiros podrían atacarte –dijo Gaara con evidente preocupación, y su padre soltó un resoplido de fastidio ante la dependencia del pequeño por su esposa.

-No tardare, amor –aseguró la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba hacia su hijo para dejarle un suave beso sobre la mejilla, antes de darse la vuelta hacia la calle.

El pelirrojo permaneció de pie frente a la puerta, esperando a que su madre regresara, aferrando su oso de peluche con aprensión. Esa actitud comenzó a sacar de quicio a su padre, quien trataba de concentrarse a toda costa en el relato que hacía a Kankuro de su última salida, pero al final no tuvo mucho éxito.

-Gaara, ¿quieres…? –empezó a decir el hombre con voz irritada, llamando la atención de Temari en la parte superior, quien ya alistaba las mantas para irse a dormir. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, un aterrador grito se escuchó fuera de la casa, helándoles la sangre a todos los que lo escucharon.

Adelantándose a la reacción de cualquiera de los niños, Shiro se había precipitado fuera de la casa. El merodeador podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier volumen, en cualquier tono, sin importar si fuera el miedo o la alegría lo que la deformara; eran años de experiencia adquirida por tenerla a su lado. Con los pies un tanto temblorosos, el castaño se acercó hasta un bulto que se encontraba en medio de la calle, a unos cuantos metros. Sus ojos ignoraron a propósito el líquido rojo que brotaba del cuerpo destrozado o los rasgos desfigurados de su rostro, y en cambio se posaron sobre el suave cabello color miel, que no le había heredado a ninguno de sus hijos.

-¿Karura? –preguntó el hombre con la garganta seca, viendo el cántaro de barro roto que estaba al lado y reconociéndolo. La sangre se mezclaba con el agua.

Ninguna respuesta fue recibida.

-¡¿Mamá? –chilló la voz de Gaara a sus espaldas, haciendo reaccionar a su padre.

El hombre se giró hacia la puerta de su casa, y se sintió ligeramente aliviado al ver que Temari, agudamente, había tomado a su hermano menor entre sus brazos y tapado los ojos con una mano para que no viera el desagradable espectáculo. Kankuro estaba temblando y su mirada estaba algo brillante, pero a pesar de todo supo mantener la entereza.

Menos preocupado por sus hijos, Shiro tragó saliva, y se arrodilló con sorprendente frialdad ante el cadáver de su esposa. Examinó las heridas minuciosamente, dándole un vistazo también al suelo a su alrededor. Notó como Kankuro se acomodaba a su lado y, al escuchar algunos sonidos ahogados provenientes de su garganta, temió que el chico vomitara en las cercanías. Para entonces, el hombre ya había visto todo lo que necesitaba.

-Esto no fue un vampiro –sentenció Shiro en un siseo, con las aletas de su nariz comenzando a dilatarse por la furia. Una masacre como esa solo podía causarla una criatura en la tierra.

Como si su pensamiento hubiera sido escuchado por los culpables escondidos entre las sombras, una verdadera orquesta de aullidos se alzó en medio de la oscuridad, elevándose hacia la luna. Más gritos de terror poblaron el pueblo.

Maldiciéndose interiormente por la traición recibida por los lobos, y maldiciendo también su terquedad, Shiro tomó al mayor de sus hijos varones por un brazo, para adentrarse de regreso a la casa. No necesito decirle a Temari que lo siguiera, llevando a Gaara consigo. El hombre se dirigió hasta la cama y de un baúl de madera a sus pies, comenzó a sacar un arma tras otra. Tomó una larga y afilada espada, herencia de familia, mientras que se echaba una ballesta al hombro. Dos dagas de plata acabaron en las manos de su primogénita y en la de Kankuro; a Gaara, en cambio, le fue encomendada la tarea de cuidar el pequeño patrimonio que el jefe de la familia había logrado reunir hasta ese momento.

Karura siempre había sido una mujer muy intuitiva, era uno de los rasgos que más lo habían atraído con ella, y al mismo tiempo, uno de los que más lo fastidiaban. Shiro sabía que nada bueno salía de no escuchar los consejos de su esposa, pero él era tan terco… Con un suspiro, el mayor se arrodilló delante de Kankuro, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

-Kankuro, toma a tus hermanos y salgan de la aldea –dijo el castaño con voz firme-. Corran, ¡no dejen de hacerlo hasta que lleguen al castillo de la colina!

Los ojos azules de la niña se abrieron con verdadero terror, mientras que la respiración de Kankuro comenzó a acelerarse. El castillo de la colina más alta de los alrededores, el castillo de los Namikaze, el castillo de los vampiros. ¿Por qué su padre los enviaba precisamente a ese lugar?

-Pero… -intentó alegar el niño con voz temblorosa.

-¡Ahora! Tú eres el hombre de la casa, ¿¡lo recuerdas? –gritó su padre con impaciencia, zarandeándolo por los hombros.

Kankuro se llevó una mano a la cara, tallándose con fuerza los ojos para disminuir el ligero picor que sentía en ellos, pero solo basto que Temari rozara su mano para que se aferrara a ella como si de una garra se tratara y que cumpliera la orden de su padre. Salió corriendo de la cabaña, y enfiló con sus hermanos entre las casas vecinas, sin dar una mirada atrás, como Shiro tenía la costumbre de hacer cada vez que partía a algún encargo.

El merodeador siguió con paso tranquilo a sus hijos, viendo como sus pequeñas figuras se perdían entre las sombras de la aldea. Colocó la ballesta sobre su brazo y con toda la sangre fría que poseía apunto en su dirección, haciendo que una flecha con la punta de plata saliera disparada hacia ellos a una velocidad aterradora.

El cuerpo sin vida de un lobo cayó delante de él a unos cuantos metros, pero un par de aullidos en las cercanías indicaron que la lucha apenas empezaba. La manada buscaría venganza por la muerte de su compañero, y Shiro se convertiría en un blanco prioritario por semejante afrenta, pero al hombre poco pareció importarle. Se había dado cuenta de que el animal rondaba su cabaña, seguramente se trataba del mismo que asesinó a su esposa, y además, mientras más escándalo hiciera dentro de la villa, más posibilidades había de que sus hijos pasaran desapercibidos y lograran escapar.

Justo cuando el grupo de infantes llegaban al límite del poblado, Temari creyó oír un gruñido a su izquierda, y mientras sus ojos se giraban en esa dirección, por instinto empujó a sus hermanos fuera del camino. Un escalofriante sonido escapó de la boca de la niña cuando las fauces del licántropo se cerraron sobre su hombro, peligrosamente cerca de la garganta. Aún con la cabeza dándole vueltas por el fuerte choque con el animal, la rubia tuvo la entereza suficiente para sujetar la hoja en su mano y clavarla en la cabeza del animal. La acertada acción de la chiquilla provocó que el lobo la soltara momentáneamente, agitando con desesperación su cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de libarse de la daga en su cráneo, y eso le dio a Kankuro el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y clavarle su propia cuchilla por la espalda, atravesándole el corazón.

-T-toma eso, maldito perro… -se regodeó la de ojos azules, mientras trataba de salir de debajo del cuerpo inerte del licántropo.

El castaño se apresuro a ir en su ayuda, empujando a la enorme masa de músculos hasta que liberó el cuerpo de su hermana mayor. Temari permaneció en el mismo sitio, sujetándose la herida para tratar de contener la hemorragia y con los ojos amenazando con cerrarse de un instante a otro.

-Es hacia el oeste, Kankuro –le dijo la rubia al castaño, señalando el camino con la cabeza, sin vacilación o duda en su tono.

-¡No sin ti! ¡Papá dijo "Kankuro, toma a tus hermanos y salgan de la aldea"! –replicó su hermano con voz asustada, pero la terca niña se limitó a extender la mano para sacar su daga del cuerpo del lobo y después se la tendió a Kankuro. Con una herida como esa solo sería una carga para sus hermanos.

-Gaara es un crio de brazos que todavía necesita que lo cuiden, Kankuro –fueron las duras palabras de Temari, al tiempo que le volteaba la cara a los chicos-. Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

Kakuro se mordió los labios temblorosos, y justo cuando Temari pensaba que tendría que insistir, el castaño le arrebató el arma y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo junto con Gaara.

-¡No! ¡Temari! ¡Temari! –intentó regresarse el pelirrojo, luchando para que Kankuro lo soltara, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que su hermano se lo echara al hombro como si se tratara de un costal de papas, sin detener su veloz carrera.

-¡Por aquí! –dijo triunfante el castaño, después de unos cuantos minutos de haberse adentrado en el bosque. A lo lejos, alzándose imponente sobre una loma montañosa, se perfilaba la oscura figura del castillo que era su destino.

Un sentimiento de profundo alivio se esparció por el pecho de Kankuro, por lo menos hasta que nuevos gruñidos surgieron a sus espaldas, casi podía sentir el fétido aliento de esas criaturas sobre sus cuellos.

-¡Nos está alcanzado! –le dijo Gaara, a pesar de que no había ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. El castaño podía percibir por sí mismo la poca distancia a la que se encontraban las bestias que los perseguían, esta vez eran dos y gracias a su sobrenatural velocidad les darían alcance en poco tiempo.

Kankuro gruñó de dolor cuando sus pies tropezaron en el pedregoso camino y terminó rodando por el suelo junto con su pequeño hermano. Conteniendo como podía los jadeos que le cortaban la respiración, el mayor se puso en pie con rapidez, mirando para todos lados en busca del peligro que se les venía encima. El estremecedor coro de aullidos cada vez más cercano reducía sus opciones, y la temblorosa figura del pelirrojo a sus pies, todavía levantándose con dificultad, no era de ninguna ayuda.

Decidido, el muchacho tomó a Gaara por los hombros para después empujarlo contra un viejo tronco de un árbol que se encontraba a su derecha. La madera estaba hueca cerca de la base de la planta, haciendo un escondite perfecto para el niño gracias a su pequeño tamaño. Kankuro se aseguró de que su hermano tuviera las monedas que le había dado su padre y además le entregó la daga de Temari, obligando a Gaara a sujetarla con firmeza.

-No te muevas –le dijo el castaño con rapidez, colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas del de ojos verdes, viendo esas aguamarinas directamente-. Oigas lo que oigas, veas lo que veas, ¡no te muevas, Gaara!

Tomando al niño por sorpresa, Kankuro abrazó con fuerza a su hermano, para luego de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo en la dirección contraria. El pelirrojo apenas lo pudo ver unos instantes, antes de que su figura se perdiera en medio del bosque, antes de que dos sombras caninas fueran tras el castaño.

La distancia no fue lo suficientemente larga.

El de ojos verdes se llevó ambas manos a los oídos, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Trataba de no ser consciente del mundo que lo rodeaba, justo como Kankuro se lo había pedido, pero a pesar de todo pudo escuchar los gritos de su hermano, los aullidos del lobo y otros escalofriantes sonidos de los que no se atrevía a imaginarse su procedencia, y entonces… un siseo se elevó por encima de todo lo demás, dejando el silencio detrás de él.

Unos pasos se dirigieron hacia el sitio donde se ocultaba el niño, y todo lo que pudo hacer Gaara fue abrazarse a sí mismo, esperando su fin, pero en vez de dientes clavándose como cuchillos afilados sobre su cuerpo, todo lo que sintió fue una mano fría posarse sobre su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó una voz melodiosa. El sonido era hermoso, de ninguna manera podría pertenecer a un licántropo.

Todavía temeroso de lo que podría encontrase, Gaara alzó sus ojos verdes-azules contra el cielo nocturno, y ahí, perfilada contra la luz de la luna llena, una divina visión le dio la bienvenida. Sus ojos eran de un impresionante color azul, parecían brillar por sí mismos, y sus cabellos eran rubios como la luz del sol, aunque unos blancos colmillos que sobresalían hasta sus pálidos labios hicieron que naciera cierta desconfianza dentro del pelirrojo, ese sentimiento desapareció en cuanto la sobrenatural criatura le regaló una sonrisa cálida.

-¡Toma mi mano, dattebayo! –le pidió el vampiro, extendiendo hacia Gaara la mencionada extremidad y, sin ninguna duda reflejada en su aguamarina mirada, Gaara la tomó.

**~*S*&*N*~****~*N*O*C*H*E*S******D*E******L*U*N*A******L*L*E*N*A*~****~*S*&*N*~**

-¿Gaara-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas y el muchacho dio un respingo debido a la sorpresa.

Cuando el pelirrojo se apartó de la ventana y se giró, se encontró de frente con los ojos blancos de un vampiro. El Sabaku no lo reconocía, a decir de verdad, pero sin duda debía tratarse de un Hyuga a las órdenes de Minato. Los sobrevivientes del Clan de los Hyuga se habían unido al viejo Namikaze y aceptado su liderazgo después de ser casi exterminados en una rencilla con una manada de licántropos. Las historias que se contaban por lo bajo entre los cazadores, referentes al suceso, podrían helarle la sangre a cualquiera; los ojos de Neji en especial, se teñían de rojo con siquiera una insinuación sobre el asunto.

-Si, solo recordaba algunas cosas –contestó Gaara con voz indiferente, al tiempo que corría la cortina de la ventana, ocultando el paisaje nocturno tras la tela. Desde ese lugar podía observar con claridad el sitio donde fue encontrado el cadáver de Kankuro.

-Minato-sama ya puede recibirlo –le informó el vampiro con una inclinación de cabeza apenas perceptible. Después extendió su mano de manera elegante, señalando las cercanas puertas dobles que daban a otra habitación, continua al pasillo donde esperaba Gaara.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el pelirrojo se dispuso a seguir al vampiro. Cuando ambos hombres entraron al pequeño cuarto que le servía como una especia de oficina al líder de los vampiros, el muchacho entendió porque Minato no lo había atendido con rapidez. El rubio estaba envolviendo cuidadosamente la muñeca de Umino Iruka, usando una venda, al tiempo que en el rostro del Namikaze se reflejaba una sincera disculpa.

La familia del castaño había dirigido a los humanos al servicio de ese clan de vampiros desde los tiempos del sucesor del Primer Hermano. Era una época difícil y la alianza demasiado tentadora por ambas partes. Un tributo de sangre fue el precio que los vampiros pidieron a cambio de la protección a los humanos, y estos aceptaron, con la condición de que fuera sólo sangre y no vida lo exigido. Aunque no faltara el que se horrorizara ante la idea de acercarse a una de esas criaturas en el momento en que se encontraban sedientas de sangre, los Umino siempre fueron fieles ante el tributo de sangre, aún con Minato, que les ordenaba a sus subordinados depender sólo de voluntarios.

Para el Sabaku no era raro presenciar esa clase de escenas, pero a pesar de repetirse una y otra vez, ver los blancos colmillos hundirse en la tibia piel seguía manteniendo una ligera aura de intimidad que nadie deseaba invadir.

Con la cara algo pálida, y también bastante cansado para hablar, Iruka se limitó a saludar con la mano a Gaara, antes de retirarse de la habitación, seguido por el Hyuga, quien dio una reverencia más profunda, dedicada a Minato. Pasado el momento incómodo, el rubio pudo concentrarse en la visita que aguardaba con paciencia.

-Gaara, supe que sacaste de un bien lío a Naruto la noche pasada –dijo Minato con una sonrisa, al tiempo que caminaba hasta una mesa cercana que tenía algunos papeles encima, colocados de manera desordenada. Se tomó su tiempo para apartarlos con una mano, revelándose debajo un enorme mapa que ocupaba toda la superficie del mueble.

-En realidad no fue gran cosa, el lobo se fue en cuanto nos escucho ir hacia ellos –fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-Un animal listo –replicó el Namikaze con el entrecejo fruncido.

El asunto no le había hecho ninguna gracia al rubio, y por más que se quejo y pataleó Naruto por el castigo, el muchacho ahora se encontraba prácticamente recluido en el castillo. Solo la amenaza de un nuevo destierro lo había obligado a cerrar la boca.

El pensamiento que Minato tuvo sobre el rebelde Uzumaki le hizo recordar otra discusión que el vampiro todavía sentía reciente, como si hubiera sucedido ayer; pero por supuesto, el tiempo no pasaba de la misma manera sobre su raza que por la de las fugaces vidas humanas.

-Gaara –llamó al muchacho-, ¿todavía quieres ser convertido? –le preguntó el vampiro con seriedad.

El repentino interrogatorio tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo, sentimiento que se reflejo por unos segundos en su mirada, pero que fue hecho a un lado con rapidez.

-Sí –contestó el Sabaku sin asomo de duda, provocando que a Minato se le escapara una triste sonrisa.

Sus ojos sobrenaturales le habían jugado una mala pasada, al cambiar la figura masculina del chico por otra femenina que ya no se encontraba en este mundo. Tal vez el color de cabello fuera bastante similar, aunque sin duda el de Kushina era más largo y el olor que había quedado marcado en la memoria, incomparable, pero la determinación que desprendía el Sabaku por cada poro era la misma.

-Cuando un niño de diez años me dijo lo mismo hace tiempo, pensé que solo era una ilusión infantil –confesó el Namikaze con un algo de culpabilidad, pero sus palabras apenas perturbaron al pelirrojo. Mientras el vampiro hablaba, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una butaca cercana-. No recuerdo haber tenido un momento más feliz que la noche en que Naruto nació. Fue mi milagro… y mi pecado. Convertirlo no fue lo que yo hubiera deseado para él, pero si la opción más segura.

Gaara asintió levemente con la cabeza, la relación entre la vidente Kushina y el vampiro Minato era la primera historia que se escuchaba al entrar en el castillo, pero por lo demás no respondió. El rubio no se ofendió ante el parco comportamiento del cazador, acostumbrado ya al carácter que lo representaba. En noches así como echaba de menos a Kakashi… Pero el singular temperamento del Sabaku también provocaba que sus sentimientos hacia el último descendiente de la Tercera Hermana fueran más que evidentes: bastaba la sola presencia de Naruto para que Gaara saliera de su coraza.

-Me alegra que haya alguien que quiera tanto a mi hijo… -murmuró Minato, más para sí mismo que para el muchacho presente.

-¿De verdad me cree? –preguntó el de ojos aguamarina, sin poder evitar la tentación, y la pregunta debió haber tomado con algo de sorpresa al vampiro, porque su respuesta demoró.

-Si no te creyera ya estarías muerto –dijo el inmortal sin ninguna vacilación-, por tratar de conseguir la inmortalidad usando a Naruto –añadió al ver que una ceja pelirroja se alzaba de manera interrogante-. Puede que mi hijo tenga más años que tú, pero de cierta manera… ¡Ese chico sigue siendo un niño! –exclamó antes de soltar una sonora carcajada, un sonido que se percibió tan cálido que cualquiera diría había salido de una boca humana.

-Así me gusta… -susurró el Sabaku con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Gaara, te has ganado el respeto de mi familia, la lealtad de los cazadores, todo mundo da por hecho que estarás al lado de Naruto si yo llegó a morir –comenzó a enumerar Minato, repasando los numerosos logros que el muchacho había conseguido en poco tiempo-, si él te convierte, los vampiros te reconocerán como su pareja. Sin embargo… si Naruto no te acepta, no voy a obligarlo –dijo el vampiro de forma tajante.

-Si él no me quisiera, no me gustaría ser aceptado solo por lástima –respondió Gaara en el mismo tono, e inmediatamente el semblante del Namikaze volvió a suavizarse.

-Me alegra que haya alguien que quiera tanto a mi hijo –repitió el rubio, y esta vez se lo dijo a Gaara a los ojos-. Estoy seguro de que a Kushina también le gustaría…

Inconscientemente una mano fría fue llevada hasta la altura del pecho, justo sobre el lugar donde un corazón que había dejado de latir siglos atrás permanecía suspendido, incorruptible a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Los dedos de Minato acariciaron el contorno del pequeño relicario que pendía de su cuello, el pensamiento fijo en su valioso contenido. No obstante, al cavilar sobre un ser querido que tuvo un fin trágico, el hilo de tus reflexiones te lleva tarde o temprano hacia los culpables.

-Cazador –fue la palabra que Minato uso entonces para llamar a Gaara, y el pelirrojo supo que era tiempo de asumir su papel como líder de dicho grupo-, ¿qué noticias me trajiste de los lobos Uchiha?

**~*S*&*N*~****~*N*O*C*H*E*S******D*E******L*U*N*A******L*L*E*N*A*~****~*S*&*N*~**

-¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? –preguntó Shikamaru, observando como el mencionado muchacho salía a paso veloz del lugar donde la manada se reunía para comer, contar las ultimas noticias o, en general, para armar alboroto.

Se trataba de una enorme sala, de hecho, se trataba de la cueva más amplia del sistema de cavernas en los que residía el grupo de licántropos. La parte central estaba ocupada por una enorme mesa de madera, toscamente tallada, con algunas mesillas a su alrededor dispersas aquí y allá. Una gigantesca chimenea fue construida en la pared este, donde usualmente se cocinaba el plato principal de la cena, producto de la cacería del día, mientras que el resto de los platillos eran traídos desde las cocinas. Había varias escalinatas pequeñas que se alineaban a los costados del salón, talladas sobre la roca misma sin ningún orden aparente, debido en gran parte a que fueron creadas en distintas épocas. Llevaban a las habitaciones superiores, que bien podían ser otros niveles del comedor, aprovechándose de la estructura quebrada del terreno, o terminar en angostos pasillos que conducían finalmente a otras cavernas que funcionaban como vivienda.

El Nara se encontraba cenando en una de esas salientes cerca del fuego, acondicionada como un pequeño comedor secundario. En realidad no era más que una mesa sencilla rodeada de varias butacas muy acolchonadas, un lugar bastante oscuro ya que el reducido espacio hacia peligroso tener una iluminación mayor a una vela. Sin embargo, la escalera por la que se ascendía al sitio era pequeña y estrecha, oculta entre el resto de las piedras, lo que daba bastante privacidad, tenían además, gracias a la altura, una buena panorámica del salón principal. Kiba hubiera preferido estar abajo con el resto de la manada, pero debido a que Shikamaru y Shino resultaron ser sorprendentemente antisociales para tratarse de licántropos, no le quedaba otro remedio.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa con qué? –preguntó el Inuzuka con curiosidad, apartando la vista de su plato. Sus ojos siguieron la misma dirección que el otro castaño, justo a tiempo para ver como el Uchiha cerraba con relativa facilidad las puertas dobles del comedor al salir, provocando un ligero descenso del ruido general con el portazo, antes de volver con más fuerza.

-Últimamente ha estado de mal humor… –murmuró Shikamaru de manera pensativa, sosteniéndose el mentón con una mano.

-¿Sasuke? ¿En serio? –dijo Kiba, señalando burlón al otro muchacho, usando una pierna de pollo.

-No es su cotidiano mal humor –le respondió el Nara, girando su rostro hacia él-, ahora parece que si te atreves a hablarle te comerá vivo.

El grupo permaneció unos segundos en silencio, cada uno con el comportamiento que el moreno había estado teniendo los últimos días recorriéndole la mente. Era normal que Kiba no le diera mayor importancia a esas cosas, y aunque sin duda Shikamaru las habría notado, de ahí a que compartiera las inquietudes que sentía con sus compañeros… Por supuesto, Shino solía guardarse para sí mismo la mayor parte de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Ahora que lo pienso, hasta Ino se ha controlado con su acoso –dijo de pronto el Inuzuka, golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño de la contraria-. Desde que Sasuke le gritó ayer no se ha atrevido a salir de las cocinas…

Shikamaru sonrió al recordar lo feliz que se había puesto Chouji con la presencia de la rubia, aunque está luciera bastante alicaída. El castaño era de la opinión que Ino debía hacer a un lado la idea de enamorar a Sasuke, para comenzar a cumplir con las responsabilidades que tenía para con la manada y no dejarle toda la carga de trabajo al Akimichi.

-Tal vez solo le hace falta retozar con alguien que le de calor –masculló Kiba entre dientes, con una marcada picardía en la mueca-. No me parece que el Señor Dirigiré la Manada Algún Día haya encontrado a un compañero de cama "digno".

El Nara solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario, y una vez que quedó claro que nadie celebraría su chiste, el castaño deseó que por lo menos Lee estuviera presente. Entonces siquiera podría haberse burlado de la avergonzada cara de su amigo.

-Son tan aburridos –se quejó Kiba con voz cansina, recargando su mano izquierda contra la mejilla al tiempo que extendía la otra sobre la mesa-. Y luego se quejan de que quiero… -fue en ese momento que el castaño notó como una mano ajena serpenteaba por su antebrazo, hasta que se posó firmemente sobre la suya y los dedos de ambas se entrelazaron.

El Inuzuka apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir al máximo sus ojos, sorprendido, cuando unos labios suaves rozaron el límite entre su cuello y la mandíbula, antes de seguir el recorrido sobre cualquier trozo de piel al alcance.

-S-shino… -balbuceó el castaño, mientras que el aliento del otro le acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Pronto no fue sólo el tibio vaho que salía de la boca del moreno lo que percibía, sino que el Aburame añadió su lengua a la tortura que infligía sobre su acompañante, e incluso se dio el lujo de morder un poco aquel suave trozo de carne-. No, e-espera…

-Son tan problemáticos –los interrumpió Shikamaru con voz cansina-, no hagan eso delante de mí. Ne, Shino, sigo aquí, ¿sabes? –le dijo al moreno, y aunque este pareció no escucharle, el castaño fue repentinamente consciente de que no se encontraban solos.

-¡¿Hacer qué? –gritó el castaño, tratando de apartar al Aburame con rapidez-. ¡No estábamos haciendo nada!

-No tienen que fingir delante de mí –respondió Shikamaru, tratando de contener un bostezo, con malos resultados a decir verdad-, Shino me amenazó el otro día con que no volviera a acercarme tanto a su pareja. Da miedo que se quite los lentes…

-¡Shino! –le reclamó Kiba a su pareja, pero el moreno se limitó a sujetarlo por la cintura y acomodarse sobre la espalda del más bajo, de manera que el olor que desprendía su cuerpo le llegara con comodidad hasta la nariz.

-No puedes culparlo, me imagino que debió ser insoportable tener que aguantarme todo este tiempo –lo tranquilizó el Nara, aunque una ligera sonrisa de burla se asomó por sus labios-, pero le dije que no debía preocuparse por mí, y parece que se quedó tranquilo.

Kiba se le quedó viendo con cierta desconfianza a su amigo, con la curiosidad por saber qué clase de conversación habían tenido esos dos tentándolo para que abriera la boca; sin embargo, Shikamaru le mandó una mirada extraña a Shino, que el chico de triángulos en la cara no supo interpretar, antes de regresarla al alboroto que la manada armaba en el comedor principal. El castaño estaba bastante sorprendido de que los ojos del Nara, en lugar de apáticos, lucieran bastante nostálgicos.

-No creo que sea mal visto en la manada, la naturaleza elige por nosotros y nunca se equivoca –susurró entonces Shikamaru. Kiba torció la nariz y mostró los dientes, haciendo que su amigo se girara con rapidez hacia el sitio donde se encontraba sentado.

Aunque Shino seguía en la misma posición, y gracias a las gafas oscuras uno no estaba seguro de si el Aburame seguía despierto o se había dormido, los ojos negros del licántropo se percataron del movimiento que hizo Kiba al sujetar los brazos que envolvían su cintura.

-Estamos esperando a que se le bajen los ánimos al viejo Fugaku por lo que paso con Itachi –dijo el castaño, como si quisiera dejar en claro que no se avergonzaba de su relación-, sino tal vez nos dé algo más que solo una reprimenda.

-Sí… -susurró Shikamaru, sonriendo ante las ocurrencias del Inuzuka-, sería problemático hacer enojar al viejo alfa.

**~*S*&*N*~****~*N*O*C*H*E*S******D*E******L*U*N*A******L*L*E*N*A*~****~*S*&*N*~**

Sasuke estaba en la parte más alta de la montaña donde encontraba la cueva de la manada. En generaciones pasadas, cuando los roces entre los descendientes de los Hermanos eran menos evidentes, la familia Uchiha tenía construcciones en la superficie y además los licántropos no contaban con un solo asentamiento. De eso solo quedaba ruinas, como la ventana donde ahora se recargaba el muchacho, que estaba destruida casi en su totalidad.

Los pensamientos del moreno vagaban por lo sucedido la noche pasada, cuando se había encontrado con cierto vampiro rubio de ojos azules. Por supuesto que no había comentado con nadie lo sucedido, ni siquiera con Itachi o su padre. Aunque el licántropo desconocía la mayor parte de las reglas que regían un clan de vampiros, sabía que era una práctica común entre parejas dejar que uno tomara la sangre del contrario, y dentro de la manada, ese crimen era castigado con muerte.

"¡Pero para empezar yo no voy a acercarme a ese chico!" gruñó el Uchiha dentro de su mente, alzando los ojos hacia la luna "No puedo creer… que ese vampiro sea…".

De pronto, un ligero olor a tela algodón llegó hasta la nariz de Sasuke, mezclado con un imperceptible toque a pólvora, que con facilidad podía pasarse por alto.

-Deidara… -refunfuñó el moreno, un segundo antes de que una cabeza rubia apareciera suspendida al revés, desde el límite superior de la ventana hecha escombros.

-Sasuke –respondió el de ojos azules con una mueca burlona, para después hacer una pirueta en el aire y terminar cómodamente sentado en el alfeizar medio destruido. Por supuesto, sólo el hermano de Itachi o Itachi mismo serían capaces de descubrirlo mientras usaba la capa; la tela no terminaba de dar tan buenos resultados a si se estuviera ocultando un vampiro, pero interfería bastante con el olfato de los hombres lobo.

-¿Te estás escondiendo de Itachi? –le preguntó fastidiado Sasuke, rodando los ojos, al reconocer la ropa que el otro vestía -. Me matara si me descubre a solas contigo.

-Que mala suerte para ti –contestó Deidara encogiéndose de hombros. Los pleitos que tuvieran los hermanos lo tenían sin cuidado, además él había llegado a ese sitio antes que el menor, si tanto le molestaba su presencia que se fuera el otro.

Pero pasados unos minutos se hizo evidente que Sasuke no pensaba ceder con facilidad su escondite, los pensamientos de Deidara debían ser muy similares, si se juzgaba por las miradas asesinas que le mandaba a su pariente político de vez en cuando. Aunque el Uchiha lo ocultaba bastante bien, la presencia del otro muchacho comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. Nunca había reparado mucho en la presencia de la extraña pareja que había escogido Itachi, y de hecho su picante olor le irritaba la nariz, pero sólo hasta esa noche el moreno le dio alguna importancia al largo cabello rubio o a los brillantes ojos azules que poseía el humano.

Y Sasuke se maldijo a sí mismo una vez más, cuando los recuerdos del encuentro en el bosque acudieron otra vez a su mente.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi hermano? –preguntó el Uchiha, tratando de distraerse con cualquier otra cosa. Deidara abrió momentáneamente la boca, sorprendido porque el chico quisiera iniciar una conversación civilizada, pero pronto una mueca de prepotencia cubrió su rostro.

-¡No te importa, uhm! –respondió el rubio, volteándole la cara al de ojos negros. Una vena saltó en la frente del moreno, pero antes de señalar de manera sarcástica el infantil comportamiento del otro, los ruidos de alguien corriendo por el pasillo a sus espaldas llamaron la atención de ambos.

Con una velocidad bastante respetable para tratarse de un humano, Deidara saltó de la ventana y se ocultó entre el montón de rocas debajo de ella. Para cuando Sasuke giró su cabeza hacia su cuñado, este ya se encontraba oculto.

-¡Deidara-san…! –llamó una voz alarmada, y luego una media docena de personas irrumpieron en el lugar a donde el moreno había ido a meditar con tranquilidad. El grupo de búsqueda se quedó petrificado cuando, en lugar del rubio, se encontraron con el rostro molesto del hijo menor del líder de la manada-. Lo sentimos, Sasuke-sama –balbucearon varios en desorden, mientras se giraban para irse por donde habían venido.

-Apresúrense, o Itachi-sama nos matara –dijo un lobo joven que iba hasta el final de la fila-. ¡Aunque juró que escuche su voz por aquí…!

El Uchiha aguardó pacientemente a que sus poco cuidadosos pasos dejaran de escucharse, para dirigirse de nuevo al rubio, que se asomaba poco a poco fuera de su improvisado escondite.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me vas a contestar? –preguntó Sasuke, ahora con una media sonrisa de burla-. ¿O quieres que los llame de vuelta?

-¡Me ahoga, ¿está bien? –le gritó Deidara, enseñándole los dientes. El moreno tuvo la tentación de señalarle la evidencia del tiempo que el mayor había pasado con la manada, pero sospechaba que no podría refrenar las quejas del humano-. ¡Hay días en que no lo soportó! Ese estúpido perro… ¡Solo necesito respirar a dos metros de él de vez en cuando! No es como si quisiera dejarlo, uhm… -refunfuñó al final, cruzado de brazos-. ¿Sabes que ha estado retrasando mi conversión? –le confesó al moreno, señalando a Sasuke como si fuera el culpable. El licántropo quiso negar con la cabeza, una señal al menos de que estaba siendo parte de la conversación, pero antes de siquiera comenzar a mover su cuello, el rubio ya estaba hablando de nuevo-. El idiota cree que no lo notó, pero sé cómo me ve cada vez que mencionó el tema… ¡¿Para qué me quiere aquí entonces? Debería regresar a mi aldea.

-El idiota eres tú –lo interrumpió el Uchiha de mal humor. Los gritos del otro le perforaban los oídos, y como la capa comenzaba a deslizarse por sus hombros, el olor de Deidara le llegaba con más fuerza a las fosas nasales, irritándolas. El menor juraba que comenzaría a estornudar de un segundo a otro-. Tú eres el que no entiendes nada.

Ofendido, el de ojos azules se puso en pie sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, dispuesto a saltar para irse de ahí, y entonces un pensamiento se iluminó en la mente de Sasuke.

-Itachi no te ha explicado nada, ¿verdad? –le preguntó el moreno al otro, aunque con algo de incredulidad en la voz. Deidara permaneció cruzado de brazos, esperando a que el muchacho se explicara mejor-. No te contó –gruñó ahora Sasuke, esta vez con toda seguridad-. Entonces él es tan idiota como tú –dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¿Vas a hablar, o seguirás quejándote toda la noche de lo idiota que es el resto del mundo, uhm? –le espetó el rubio, cansándose de los lamentos del de ojos negros. Muy forzadamente, el moreno se dispuso a contestarle, porque no quería ni imaginarse las tonterías que podría cometer ese loco, la pareja recién reclamada de un licántropo alfa. ¡Menudo lío se armaría en la manada!

-Mi hermano no te deja ni a sol ni a sombra no solo por lo protectores que son los hombres lobo con sus parejas, sino porque además eres un humano –dijo Sasuke como si fuera lo más obvio-. Eso te hace más frágil a su juicio, pero también significa que no hay seguridad de que él sea tu pareja. Entre nuestra raza es fácil –siguió explicando, encogiéndose de hombros-, ambos se reconocerán por el olor y a partir de ese momento no tendrán otra pareja el resto de su vida, aunque uno de los dos muera.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar pensar en su madre, Mikoto, y en como su padre había comenzado a envejecer con rapidez después de su muerte. También pensó en Naruto, la idea de que ese vampiro nunca podría reconocer su olor de la manera en que él reconocía la esencia de que lo hechizaba le hizo abrir mucho los ojos, y una ligera punzada se instaló dentro de su pecho.

-Pero como te dije, Itachi no tiene esa seguridad –trató de retomar la conversación el moreno, después de ese breve momento de silencio, a pesar de que la voz le salió algo pastosa por la garganta y de que los latidos de su corazón se tornaron bastante fuertes. Deidara no pudo notar nada de eso-. En otras palabras, él no puede vivir sin ti, pero tú si puedes vivir sin él.

-¡Pero si me muerde…! –intentó alegarle el rubio, como si Sasuke lo estuviera acusando de algo.

-Y ahí está el segundo problema –lo interrumpió el Uchiha, con una sonrisa que evidenciaba lo mucho que le gustaba saber algo que el mayor desconocía-. Si te muerde encontraras a tu verdadera pareja. Eso es a lo que más miedo tiene el tonto de mi aniki, que no sea él y que tú te vayas.

Los ojos azules de Deidara fueron cubiertos por el rubio cabello que caía delante de su frente, pero Sasuke pudo notar como apretaba los puños y se mordía con fuerza los labios.

-Estúpidos animales que les gusta complicarse la existencia, uhm –gruñó enojado el muchacho, al tiempo que se bajaba de la ventana y ponía los pies dentro del pasillo. Una media sonrisa se esparció por la cara de Sasuke, al escuchar como los pasos comenzaban a resonar por el lugar, tenía una sospecha muy acertada de hacia dónde se dirigiría ahora Deidara.

Sin embargo, el rubio notó el gesto, y no fue para nada de su agrado.

-No lo voy a dejar -aseguró el de ojos azules de manera desafiante, al tiempo que le arrojaba un pequeño objeto al Uchiha-. Hasta nunca, baka.

Extrañado, el moreno recibió en sus palmas una pequeña paloma blanca… que de improviso desprendió un aroma a fuego y pólvora nada encantador. Apenas tuvo tiempo de arrojarla por la ventana, antes de que el explosivo estallara y pequeños escombros cayeran sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ma…! ¡Maldita hembra! –gruñó Sasuke en la dirección por la que Deidara desaparecía, tosiendo de vez en cuando debido al humo.

**~*S*&*N*~****~*N*O*C*H*E*S******D*E******L*U*N*A******L*L*E*N*A*~****~*S*&*N*~**

Naruto aspiró con fuerza el perfume a madera que lo rodeaba, y luego comenzó una veloz carrera entre los árboles, reconociendo con una sonrisa los senderos por los que hacía días no pasaba. Estaba vez no pensaba arruinarlo, oh, no, no se cruzaría en el camino de ningún perro mojado. No quería pasarse otras cuatro semanas encerrado como castigo por su padre.

"Aunque no fue mi culpa que el perro estuviera en territorio del clan, dattebayo" pensó el Uzumaki con un puchero "El viejo se preocupa por nada".

Justo cuando el rubio pensaba rodear una pequeña laguna, congelada por el difícil clima de la estación, un olor conocido llamó su atención y provocó que sus largos colmillos salieran a la luz. Ahí, justo en medio del hielo, se encontraba de pie un muchacho que aparentaba tener su misma edad. Aunque ni el cabello negro o los ojos oscuros, ni la piel inusualmente pálida le parecían familiares, la fragancia que emanaba fue inconfundible.

Se trataba del mismo lobo que lo había atacado la noche del regreso de Gaara, un mes atrás.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke –dijo el antes desconocido, su voz elevándose por encima del inquietante silbido del viento entre los árboles invernales. El rubio pudo reconocerla como la misma que había provenido en la ocasión pasada del enorme lobo negro, aunque ahora el sonido no se escuchara tan grave, como si no fuera a ladrar de un segundo a otro.

El licántropo se limitó a sonreír de medio lado, desplazando la repentina necesidad que sintió de acercarse al vampiro y hundir la nariz en el nacimiento de su cuello, para sentir más directamente el embriagador aroma que le llegaba a través de los pocos metros de distancia que los separaban.

-¿Uchiha…? –balbuceó Naruto con los ojos azules muy abiertos. Si no mal recordaba, los Uchiha dirigían la manada de licántropos que en los últimos tiempos le estaban causando problemas a Gaara. También sabía, gracias a los cuchicheos que Sakura había escuchado entre los cazadores, que esos perros eran los principales sospechosos del ataque en el que había muerto su madre.

Por su parte, Sasuke sonrió ampliamente al notar la chispa de reconocimiento que surgió en la mirada del Uzumaki. Se había pasado un ciclo lunar completo rumiando el mal humor que le causó descubrir la identidad de su pareja, soportando los pensamientos que le inundaban la mente durante el día y los perturbadores sueños que poblaban sus noches, haciéndolo salir a corretear por el bosque en busca de la maldita rata voladora. Hasta que alcanzó su límite, y los bosquejos de un plan comenzaron a trazarse con más claridad en su cabeza. Si lo que su naturaleza le pedía era ese vampiro, se lo daría, pero su cerebro se cuidaría de no atar su vida a la del rubio. Su deber como futuro líder de la manada era poner los intereses de su familia por encima de los suyos, era más que evidente que un romance con un enemigo declarado no estaba en sus planes.

-Y tu nombre es Uzumaki Naruto –dijo el moreno mirando de arriba a abajo al vampiro, como si fuera un ser inferior. De a ver podido, el chico se habría sonrojado con toda seguridad debido al coraje-, el hijo bastardo que Namikaze Minato tuvo con la vidente Kushina.

-¡Se cual es mi nombre y quienes son mis padres, estúpido perro! –le espetó Naruto con un puño en alto.

-¿Perro? Uno pensaría que serías más amable después de que te deje ir la otra vez… -dijo Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Uno pensaría también que sólo eras un hibrido, como se contaba por la manada. Y eres un vampiro completo…" pensó el licántropo para sí mismo, algo decepcionado. Si se tratara sólo de un media sangre las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles. Además se trataba del último descendiente directo de la Tercera Hermana, quienes a pesar de haber pasado sus vidas tanto con vampiros como con licántropos, en diferentes generaciones, mantenían una relativa neutralidad respetada por el resto.

-¿Que es lo que quieres, dattebayo? –le preguntó el Uzumaki, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza, pero volvió a abrirlos con sorpresa cuando en un segundo el moreno se encontró delante de él, mostrándole los caninos de forma burlona.

-Nada… -murmuró Sasuke, y Naruto tuvo la desagradable sensación de ser la presa con la que un cazador experto solo jugaba.

"¡Es rápido…!" pensó el rubio, tragando con lentitud. Por lo general los licántropos eran más fuertes que los vampiros, pero ese perro en especial tenía además una velocidad que él mismo envidiaría.

-¡Deberías irte antes de que Gaara te haga correr de nuevo hasta el agujero de donde saliste! –gritó el Uzumaki fieramente, haciendo que los ojos del lobo se tornaran rojos. Una ira indescriptible se esparció por su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, quemándole el pecho como si lo hubieran marcado con hierro encendido, todos esos sentimientos dirigidos hacia la familiaridad con la que su pareja trataba a un simple humano.

-¿Piensas que me fui porque llegó ese estúpido cazador? –gruñó el Uchiha por lo bajo.

-¿Le tuviste miedo, teme? –le espetó Naruto de forma burlona-. ¡Conmigo basta para hacerte temblar, dattebayo! –dijo el vampiro de manera creída.

El Uchiha hizo tronar sus nudillos ante el comentario, ahora a su furia se le había unido su orgullo herido. Porque puede que el rubio sólo estuviera buscando la manera sacarlo de sus casillas, pero había tocado un punto sensible del enredo que tenía Sasuke consigo mismo: quisiera o no el moreno, lo supiera o no Naruto, el vampiro tenía poder sobre el licántropo.

-¡Espera! –gritó aterrado el Uzumaki, cuando Sasuke comenzó a transformarse delante de sus ojos y el hielo sobre el que se encontraba todavía el moreno crujió bajo el peso-. ¡¿Qué haces, dattebayo? ¡Es muy delgado, se va a…!

Naruto dio un par de ágiles pasos hacia adelante, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía y entonces retrocedió con una velocidad sobre humana, impresionado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Él… ¿¡se estaba preocupando de verdad por el bienestar del lobo Uchiha! Sin embargo, Sasuke era completamente consciente del inestable terreno que pisaba, y a pesar de su tamaño fue capaz de cruzar la congelada laguna, eludiendo las grietas que se abrían a su paso, y llegó a salvo a la orilla opuesta.

-Estúpido perro… -murmuró el Uzumaki, apartando con brusquedad la mirada del lugar donde había desaparecido el licántropo-. ¡No me importa lo que hagas, dattebayo!

**~*S*&*N*~****~*N*O*C*H*E*S******D*E******L*U*N*A******L*L*E*N*A*~****~*S*&*N*~**

Varias horas después, el rubio apenas había puesto un pie dentro del castillo, cuando fue interceptado por un olor bastante empalagoso y, en esos momentos, rebosante de entusiasmo.

-¡Naruto! ¡Déjame presentarte a alguien nuevo! –le dijo Sakura muy emocionada, al tiempo que lo arrastraba hacia las cocinas del castillo-. Vendrá a entregar hortalizas de vez en cuando –informó la muchacha en voz baja, como si temiera que alguna otra de las chicas del lugar la escuchara-. ¡Creo que me enamore, Naruto! –chilló la de cabello rosado, con las mejillas arreboladas por la emoción, al tiempo que trataba infructuosamente de cubrir el hecho con sus manos.

Bastante resignado, el rubio la siguió. Aunque su amiga era bastante amigable cuando se lo proponía, no era común que le gustara alguien, ya que pocos llenaban sus expectativas y la mayoría de los afortunados resultaban ser parte del clan de vampiros. Sakura ya se había acostumbrado al mundo de esos seres, pero la idea de estar atada a la inmortalidad y dejar atrás a sus seres queridos no le atraía mucho. Al fin y al cabo, la Haruno tenía una linda familia conformada por su padre y su madre; lo mejor sería buscar entre los humanos al afortunado. Tal parecía que la larga espera de Sakura había llegado a su fin.

Ambos muchachos entraron a la sofocante habitación, y de inmediato la agradable combinación de olores de especias, carne y licor que siempre impregnaba el lugar les llegó a la nariz. Aunque no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, aún era temprano, así que las cocinas se encontraban prácticamente vacías. El Uzumaki todavía estaba buscando la manera de escaparse a su cuarto, cuando Sakura ya lo tenía delante de la espalda de un desconocido.

La figura llevaba puesta una capa con capucha, lo que evidenciaba que acaba de llegar de viaje, y estaba hablando rápidamente con Ebisu, el cocinero principal y encargado de la despensa. Naruto alcanzó a distinguir un par de palabras, como "entrega", "verduras" y "precio", pero lo que en realidad llamó la atención del rubio es que la voz le sonaba demasiado conocida, y además ese perfil… Finalmente Ebisu se retiró conforme, sosteniendo un papel en su mano izquierda, y el misterioso viajero se giró hacia una emocionada Sakura y un intrigado Naruto. El corazón del Uzumaki se habría detenido en ese momento si hubiera seguido latiendo.

-Buenas noches, su Alteza –dijo el chico con una sonrisa de lado, cargada de prepotencia, y Naruto apretó mucho los puños ante el gesto. Sus colmillos salieron instintivamente, pero antes de que el vampiro pudiera saltar sobre su enemigo, una mancha rosada se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡No hace falta tratar a Naruto con tanta formalidad! –dijo Sakura con los ojos brillantes, acercándose al moreno lo más que se atrevía-. ¿Verdad, Naruto? –añadió la muchacha, girándose hacia su rubio amigo y mirándolo de mala manera. En ningún momento percibió el extraño ambiente que surgió entre ambos chicos.

Antes de que el de ojos azules abriera la boca para decir algo, el viajero colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura, haciendo que las mejillas de la muchacha adquirieran un asombroso color rojo. Sin embargo, todo lo que Naruto vio fue las uñas del moreno se tornaban imperceptiblemente más largas y oscuras. Una silenciosa amenaza que solo pudo ser notada por los ojos sobrenaturales del vampiro.

Naruto olisqueó el aire a su alrededor, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta del motivo por el que el pánico no había cundido en el castillo por la entrada de un hombre lobo: no había ni rastro de olor en el aire que lo delatara, y sin su transformación podía pasar con facilidad por un humano común y corriente.

-Sakura, ¿me sirves algo de beber antes de regresar a mi casa? –preguntó Sasuke con amabilidad, sin quitar sus ojos negros de Naruto-. Es un camino largo.

-¡Claro, Sasuke-kun! –respondió la muchacha con entusiasmo, para lanzarse al segundo siguiente sobre la alacena más cercana. Su mente flotaba entre la imagen del hombre de sus sueños, en su vida juntos, su boda, ¡sus hijos! Pero por ahora, ¿Qué debía servirle a Sasuke-kun? ¿Vino? ¿Agua? ¡No tenía ni idea de lo que prefería el chico!

Mientras tanto, el Uchiha dio un pequeño paso hacia el vampiro, haciendo que sus hombros se rozaran ligeramente.

-Es tan linda –susurró Sasuke con voz socarrona, directamente sobre el oído del rubio. El licántropo sonrió ampliamente al notar el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto. Aún si se tratara sólo de coraje, el saber que su presencia podía provocar alguna reacción en su pareja, era parte del instinto más básico del hombre lobo-. Tanto, que podría comérmela.

Como respuesta, un siseo bajo se escapó entre los colmillos del Uzumaki.

**~*S*&*N*~****~*N*O*C*H*E*S******D*E******L*U*N*A******L*L*E*N*A*~****~*S*&*N*~**

**Detrás de cámaras**

-¿Señor Lobo? ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerle semejante nombre a un oso de peluche? –preguntó Sasuke en voz alta, mirando de manera burlona a Gaara, sin esconderlo siquiera un poco.

Sin embargo, no fue el pelirrojo quien le respondió, sino otra persona que por azares del destino se encontraba a un costado del moreno.

-¿Algún problema, Uchiha? –preguntó Kory con una ceja alzada, mirando de manera retadora al muchacho por encima del borde de sus gafas.

-Pues de hecho… -comenzó a responder Sasuke, sin dejarse intimidar, y con rapidez un brillo peligroso surgió en los ojos de la escritora.

La morena extendió una de sus manos hacia el Uchiha, en la cual sostenía una pluma fuente de color negro. De improviso, el piso alrededor del moreno se alzó como si se tratara de agua, hasta en volver su figura y arrastrarla consigo de vuelta hacia abajo. El concreto siguió tan liso como al principio, y no quedó rastro del muchacho.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó aterrada Sakura, arrojándose sobre el sitio donde había desaparecido el Uchiha, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Teme! ¡¿Te moriste? –le preguntó Naruto al piso, aunque no recibió respuesta.

-Para mi desgracia, sigue vivo –dijo Kory mientras se alejaba, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia-. Nadie se mete con mi osito de peluche… -susurró la mujer, apretando los puños.

-Creí que solo podías hacer eso cuando no era por motivos egoístas, Kory-san –le dijo Zaphyrla con los ojos brillantes, como si un nuevo mundo se abriera ante ellos.

-No fue por motivos egoístas –respondió la morena-, Gaara me lo estaba suplicando con la mirada, y yo haría cualquier cosa por Gaara.

"Esa es una manera de verlo" pensó para sí misma la de cabello azul, con una gota de sudor deslizándose por su rostro.

-¡A trabajar, holgazana! –gritó Kory, golpeándole la cara de improviso con su cuaderno-. ¡No has hecho nada en semanas!

-¡H-hai, Kory-san! –masculló con dolor su socia, sobándose cuidadosamente el área afectada, que ya comenzaba a tornarse roja. ¡Su esclavitud nunca terminaría!

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Cuarto hijo. Si, ya lo sé, soy tan imaginativa [sarcasmo].

**¡Hola~! Para los que se pregunten porque de pronto me puse tan activa, después de meses sin saber de mí... Me están obligando x3 OK, mentira, bueno más o menos : S En fin, ¡hoy es mi aniversario de fanficker! ¡Felicidades a mí! LOL**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


	4. Luna del hambre

**Noches de luna llena**

**Resumen: **Hay secretos que se esconden incluso de la luz de la luna, deslizándose entra las tinieblas de la noche, donde los instintos más primitivos toman forma y nublan el juicio.

* * *

><p><em>"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4<em>_A.d.C.–65), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano._

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.**

Luna del Hambre

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU.

**Lime.**

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Long Shot.

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

><p>La luz del mediodía le llegó directamente a la cara, haciendo parpadear a la mujer hasta que despertó, muy a su desgana. Kushina se levantó con cierta torpeza de la cama y su boca no pudo contener un profundo bostezo. Desde el nacimiento de su hijo, en realidad desde que Minato había entrado en su vida, la pelirroja dedicaba más tiempo a deambular en la noche que a caminar bajo los rayos del sol.<p>

La Uzumaki se acercó hasta la ventana, apartando por completo la cortina que la cubría, y la luz cálida del astro rey inundó su habitación. Se imagino que seguramente con el sol tal alto, su inflexible vampiro y el resto del aquelarre se encontrarían descansando. Sólo deberían de estar despiertos los humanos del castillo…

La pelirroja sintió una punzada en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que su habitación comenzaba a girar, y entonces supo que una visión vendría hasta ella. Cuando la vista de la Uzumaki regresó a la normalidad, el lugar donde se encontraba era totalmente diferente.

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba un pequeño claro rodeado de viejos robles, y la falta de colinas en las cercanías le indicaron a Kushina que debía de estar muy lejos del castillo de los vampiros. Los ojos de la mujer se posaron en la solitaria figura que se alzaba en medio de lugar, la silueta de un hombre joven de cabello rubio.

-¿Minato? –preguntó la pelirroja con voz dudosa, aún a sabiendas de que si estaba viendo el futuro su pareja no podría escucharla ni verla.

Sin embargo, por alguna afortunada coincidencia, el rubio se giró hacia ella como si la hubiera oído. Una sonrisa se esparció por la cara de la Uzumaki al reconocerlo. No se trataba de Minato, sino de su hijo, Naruto.

Quizás el muchacho tuviera entre dieciséis o dieciocho años, no podría estar segura por la naturaleza de los vampiros. Su bebé todavía tenía los ojos de un asombroso color azul, pero en esa visión las ojeras debajo de ellos ya eran evidentes, además que el tono de su piel, originalmente bronceada gracias a sus salidas bajo los rayos del sol, era más pálido. Por lo visto Minato había llevado a cabo su idea de convertir a Naruto, cosa que aunque no terminaba de parecerle a su pareja, era lo mejor.

Resistiendo la tentación de tocar a su hijo, pues de esta manera la visión terminaría de inmediato, Kushina siguió examinando la apariencia del muchacho. Un suspiro escapó de la boca de la mujer al reconocer el pendiente que colgaba del cuello del rubio, señal inequívoca de que ella había muerto. El colgante era una reliquia de familia, que se pasaba de una generación a otra desde los tiempos de la Tercera Hermana, de un vidente a otro, de padre a hija, de madre a hijo. Un objeto entregado sólo en el lecho de muerte.

Era una lástima, la Uzumaki al menos esperaba haber pasado suficiente tiempo con su hijo.

Un repentino aullido entre los matorrales que se encontraban a espaldas de Naruto hizo que la pelirroja se llevara una mano al pecho, aterrada, tan solo segundos antes de que la amenazadora figura del lobo hiciera acto de presencia en el lugar. Kushina sintió la impotencia crecer dentro de sí misma al toparse con la escarlata mirada del animal, y se giró hacia su hijo esperando encontrarlo mostrando los colmillos, inclinando ligeramente hacia adelante y listo para atacar.

Para sorpresa de la mujer, el otro Uzumaki se hallaba bastante tranquilo, aguardando a saber sus ancestros que cosa, con la máxima paciencia que conseguía reunir.

Más que extrañada, Kushina regresó la vista hacia el lobo negro, justo a tiempo para ver al licántropo elevarse sobre sus patas traseras. Con otro potente aullido, que provocó que Naruto bufara y se cruzara de brazos, el pelaje oscuro del animal dio paso a una piel blanca, los ojos rojos a una mirada negra, y surgieron unos cabellos azabaches más sedosos con algunos reflejos azules; hasta que en lugar de la peligrosa criatura quedó un muchacho moreno vestido solo con unos pantalones, el torso desnudo, descalzo y con una gruesa tira de cuero en cada muñeca.

-Llegas temprano, usuratonkachi –dijo el licántropo con la voz ligeramente ronca-. ¿Me extrañabas?

-¡Eso quisieras, teme! –fue la rápida respuesta del Uzumaki-. Solo vine porque si no llegaba, ¡eres muy capaz de irme a buscar, idiota!

El moreno se encogió de hombros levemente, sin negar la acusación de Naruto, y ese gesto si consiguió que el vampiro gruñera molesto, como había esperado Kushina que hiciera desde el principio. El chico al que su hijo llamaba "teme" sonrió de manera prepotente ante el enojo del rubio y a pesar del riesgo que conllevaba enfurecer a un vampiro sin estar transformado, el licántropo se acercó hasta quedar delante de Naruto, con sus cuerpos separados solo por milímetros.

Con el rostro marcado por la estupefacción, Kushina observó al moreno pasar una mano por la cintura de su hijo, apretándolo contra su pecho en un claro ademán posesivo. Naruto se mordió los labios, todavía cruzado de brazos, actuando como si el hombre que lo aprisionaba entre sus brazos no estuviera ahora devorándole el cuello con fieros besos. La indiferencia del rubio duró el mismo tiempo que un parpadeo, finalmente contenerse le fue imposible y el Uzumaki soltó un jadeo de placer, al tiempo que sus brazos se elevaban para sujetarse con manos ansiosas de los hombros del moreno.

En cuanto el lobo notó que su compañero le respondía, un gruñido bajo de satisfacción se le escapó de los labios y su boca busco con desesperación la contraria, tal pareciera que ambos chicos llevaran semanas sin encontrarse. La aprensión que el licántropo experimento los pasados días al estar separado de su pareja se vio recompensada cuando el vampiro, dando una muestra de la excelente agilidad que poseía su raza, se aprovechó del agarre que tenía sobre el moreno para saltar a su regazo, enredando las piernas detrás de las caderas del mayor.

Por una pequeña fracción de segundo, el par perdió el equilibrio, antes de que el desconocido de ojos negros comenzara a inclinarse hacia el suelo, llevando al rubio consigo; interiormente había decidido que lo mejor para el bienestar de ambos era continuar prodigándose las tan ansiadas caricias desde la seguridad que un terreno firme les brindaba. Además se moría por arrinconar a ese desquiciante chupasangre, aunque fuera contra la tierra húmeda del bosque y no contra la suave superficie de una cama; el moreno necesitaba sentir que no habría nada que Naruto pudiera hacer para escapar de sus garras.

La pelirroja comenzó a reír abiertamente al imaginarse la cara que pondría su hijo si supiera el espectáculo que le estaba dando a su madre, pero tuvo que darse la vuelta, avergonzada, cuando las manos blancas del licántropo se perdieron bajo la ropa del Uzumaki, provocando entonces que el vampiro soltara un gemido necesitado cuyo eco iba a perseguir a Kushina por meses.

-Sasuke… -sollozó la voz de Naruto, seguido de una serie de sonidos de roces, cuyo origen la Uzumaki se negó a siquiera imaginar.

Por suerte para la mujer, su tortura no se extendió más tiempo, ya que una segunda punzada palpitó contra su sien, y luego el paisaje del bosque nocturno giró a una velocidad vertiginosa. Mareándose por las repentinas sensaciones que la invadían, Kushina dio un paso hacia atrás, y la parte trasera de sus rodillas se tropezó con un borde blando; para el momento en que la vidente abrió sus ojos violetas de nuevo, se encontraba otra vez en su habitación, sentada sobre su cama y con el sol acariciándole las mejillas.

Un simpático balbuceo a su derecha llamó la atención de la pelirroja, haciendo que la mujer sonriera de inmediato al encontrarse con una mirada celeste que la observaba con curiosidad. Ni lenta, ni perezosa, la Uzumaki se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la cuna que se encontraba a los pies de su cama. Los brazos del bebé que reposaba en ella se elevaron hacia la mujer pidiendo que lo cargara, al tiempo que risitas salían de sus pequeños labios.

-Así que "Sasuke"… -susurró Kushina, mientras envolvía a su hijo entre sus amorosos brazos. Sin entender las palabras que su madre le dedicaba, el niño rubio soltó una carcajada, feliz sólo con escuchar esa querida voz conocida; pronto la pelirroja estaba acompañando las risas infantiles.

Con los movimientos ligeros que evidenciaban una acción cotidiana, la Uzumaki se llevo un dedo a la boca y lo mordió hasta hacerlo sangrar, después guió la herida falange hasta los labios de Naruto. El olor de la sustancia, demasiado dulce y atrayente para los sentidos más sensibilizados del hijo de un vampiro, hizo que los ojos del niño brillaran con un ligero tinte escarlata. Sin sentir temor ante eso, la mujer siguió dándole tan particular alimento al bebé. Puede que al ser dado a luz por una humana el rubio no necesitara la sangre para vivir, pero eso no quitaba el enorme gusto que sentía el niño por ella. Había tantas ventajas desconocidas para un híbrido… ¡la emoción de Kushina cuando se enteró que los rayos del sol acariciaban la piel de su hijo sin herirla no se comparaba con nada!

-Naruto –llamó la Uzumaki con dulzura a la criatura que cargaba como si fuera la carga más preciosa del mundo, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la ventana-, te prometo que voy a hacer lo posible para que no tengas que esconderte entre los árboles para verlo, dattebane.

Los pensamientos de la mujer viajaron hacia la visión que había tenido, más concretamente hacia un muchacho que en un futuro desconocido iba a conquistar el corazón de su hijo. Pelo negro, ojos oscuros, licántropo, quizás un alfa o un beta, y que respondía al nombre de Sasuke.

-No creo que sea muy difícil encontrarlo, dattebane –aseguró la pelirroja con seguridad, uniendo su frente con la del bebé rubio y buscando que sus miradas también se encontraran-. ¿No crees, Naruto?

Y como si el niño supiera de lo que le estaba hablando su madre, el aludido soltó una carcajada infantil, confirmando a su manera las palabras de la Uzumaki.

**~*S*&*N*~~*N*O*C*H*E*S**D*E**L*U*N*A**L*L*E*N*A*~~*S*&*N*~**

Sasuke entrelazó los largos dedos de sus manos delante del rostro, inclinándose un poco hacia enfrente para observar con cuidado a la criatura sentada delante de él. Una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en la cara del moreno cuando el vampiro dejo escapar un siseo entre sus blancos colmillos, obviamente molesto por la inspección.

-Relájate, usuratonkachi –dijo el Uchiha con voz socarrona-. No me voy a comer a nadie… todavía.

El rubio no necesito otra provocación para saltar de su asiento, dispuesto a lanzarse a la yugular del licántropo, que palpitaba de forma incitadora desde su níveo cuello. ¡Como le gustaría al Uzumaki beber toda la sangre del perro hasta dejarlo seco y borrarle la maldita sonrisa petulante del rostro!

-¡Naruto! –chilló Sakura molesta, golpeando al muchacho en la cabeza con un pesado tarro de metal-. ¡Eres el jodido príncipe de este clan! ¡Así que haz el favor de comportarte como es debido, shannaro!

-¡Pero Sakura-chan…! –alego con rapidez el Uzumaki, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre su asiento-. ¡Él es…! –empezó a decir, señalando acusadoramente al moreno, pero se calló de golpe cuando el Uchiha le mandó una mirada rojiza cargada de amenazas-. ¡Él empezó! –masculló Naruto al final, apretando mucho los puños.

-¡Dudo mucho que Sasuke-kun haya hecho semejante cosa! ¡El único aquí que se comporta como un chiquillo eres tú! –aseguró la muchacha, agitando su puño enfrente de la cara del rubio. Luego dio un profundo suspiro, para controlar las ganas de destruir el tarro que sostenía, arremetiéndolo contra el cabeza dura de su amigo-. Y aunque Sasuke-kun lo haya hecho...

La cocinera, al ver que los ojos del moreno se apartaban un momento de Naruto para posarse sobre su figura, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡E-estoy segura que tú lo habrías provocado, idiota! -terminó tartamudeando la Haruno, con una voz bastante aguda.

Tratando de cubrir su vergüenza, la inocente humana se dio la vuelta y se colocó ambas manos sobre las rojas mejillas. lo que Sakura no sabía era que el licántropo estaba lejos de apreciar los sentimientos que causaba en ella. Su instinto le estaba gritando que saltara sobre la extraña que se atrevía a insultar a su pareja delante de él.

Sin embargo, otra emoción muy diferente al natural instinto de protección del lobo comenzaba a opacar con rapidez el resto, una emoción que hasta el momento Sasuke nunca había sentido con anterioridad. La mente se la había nublado al moreno y su razón no alcanzaba a comprender porque un ser tan insignificante ante sus ojos, como lo era Sakura, trataba con tanta familiaridad al rubio.

Por primera vez Uchiha Sasuke se enfrentaba al monstruo de los celos.

Obra seguramente de alguna deidad bienhechora, justo cuando el licántropo pensaba que iba a perder el control y que terminaría arrojándose contra la muchacha, con las afiladas garras comenzando ya a extenderse, la Haruno decidió que no podía estar ni un segundo más en la presencia de lo que ella consideraba un atractivo hombre.

La cocinera pensó que lo mejor sería regresar a casa e idear un mejor plan para conquistar a su nuevo amor, imaginando que no serviría de nada hablar con Sasuke-kun si todo lo que salían de su boca eran balbuceos. ¡Solo estaba haciendo el ridículo!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Me tengo que ir! -dijo la muchacha a tal velocidad, que a pesar de la naturaleza de los otros dos les costó trabajo entenderle. Sakura no se dirigió a nadie en particular, al final el valor no le había alcanzado para pronunciar el nombre de la persona de quien se enamoró a primera vista.

Al ver como la Haruno prácticamente corría para salir de las cocinas, Naruto se apresuró a ponerse de pie e ir tras ella, preocupado por el comportamiento extraño de su amiga. Sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando una mano lo sujetó por el codo con una fuerza monstruosa, la suficiente como para retener al vampiro en su lugar.

El enojo se reflejó en los irises azules, desplazando poco a poco a la sorpresa inicial. Notando que la mirada del Uzumaki no auguraba nada bueno, Sasuke soltó con lentitud el brazo del más bajo, volteándole la cara al rubio para que no viera la molestia que eso le causaba. El moreno se obligó a sí mismo a normalizar su respiración, maldiciendo internamente el hecho de que no haberse percatado antes de la manera tan errática en la que tomaba aire.

-¿Qué quieres? -gruñó Naruto en un volumen tan bajo, que su voz solo llegó con claridad a los sensibles oídos del licántropo. Para el resto de los presentes dentro de la oscura cocina, simples humanos, el sonido fue una especie de silbido inteligible-. Se lo que eres... ¡No sé lo que hiciste para tapar tu olor, pero su estúpida y presumida sonrisa no voy a olvidarla nunca, teme!

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante la ignorancia del rubio. Mira que no saber algo tan básico como la manera en que un hombre lobo podía ocultar su olor ante los vampiros... El Uchiha tenía la esperanza de que la pareja que su instinto eligiera fuera más avispada, justo como él. Y el moreno luego cayó en cuenta de las otras palabras dichas por el rubio. _Estúpida y presumida sonrisa. _La vanidad del lobo creció hasta el cielo al saborear la idea de convertirse en un recuerdo imborrable para la mente de Naruto.

No importaba que no se tratara de un recuerdo agradable, si se juzgaba la actitud defensiva del vampiro, era un detalle menor que podría solucionarse más tarde.

La naturaleza del licántropo lo empujaba a buscar ser el centro del universo para su pareja, necesitar que toda su atención estuviera puesta sobre él, que le dedicara todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que tenía en el día y en la noche. Era la parte irracional que venía con ser un hombre lobo que entraba en la madurez, y Sasuke comenzaba a detestarla con toda su alma.

-Necesitamos hablar -gruñó el Uchiha a regañadientes, sintiendo que el poco buen humor que había conseguido entrar al castillo de los vampiros sin ser detectado se esfumaba con rapidez.

Sus ancestros deberían estar revolcándose en sus tumbas, pensaba el de ojos negros, tentado de golpearse la cara. El futuro líder de una manda tan antigua sintiéndose como un cachorro hambriento al que le tiran un trozo de comida, ¡por entrar a la guarida de sus más acérrimos enemigos!

-¿Por qué de una vez no me tiró al suelo y le doy la patita? -masculló Sasuke de mal humor, sintiendo, no por primera vez, que todo se la iba de las manos.

Pero no, el Uchiha tenía un plan, e iba a conseguir burlar la mala broma impuesta por el destino. Un licántropo unido a un vampiro, nunca había escuchado que semejante estupidez pudiera ser posible.

-¿Ah? -balbuceó extrañado el rubio, ladeando un poco la cabeza-. Sabía que estabas loco porque entraste aquí, ¿pero ahora también escuchas voces? Eres un perro raro, dattebayo...

Las palabras del chico provocaron que el moreno lo fulminara con la mirada. El apelativo dado por la mayoría de los aquelarres a cuanto lobo se atravesara en su camino siempre lo sacaba de quicio.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, chupasangre? ¿Cinco? -le regresó Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona, y la mueca aumento de tamaño al observar que el vampiro apretaba mucho los labios. Estaba seguro de que haber sido posible para la raza del Uzumaki, su rostro estaría tan rojo como un tomate maduro... con lo que le gustaban los tomates.

"Concéntrate, Sasuke, concéntrate" se regañó mentalmente el moreno.

-Tengo cincuenta y seis años -aseguró el rubio con orgullo, hinchando mucho el pecho.

-Pues no pareces tener más de ocho, dobe -se regodeó Sasuke, golpeando al otro en la frente con su dedo índice.

De inmediato Naruto se llevó ambas manos al lugar afectado y soltó un chillido que le perforó los tímpanos a más de uno; fue mayormente por la indignación que sintió que debido al dolor. Al principio Sasuke se tensó por la escena que estaba montando el Uzumaki, pero se tranquilizó al ver que nadie parecía preocuparse por el extraño comportamiento de su príncipe.

-Necesitamos hablar -gruñó de nuevo el licántropo, perdiendo la paciencia y luego se inclino hacia adelante, su figura más alta parecía alzarse imponente sobre la del otro chico, mucho más pequeña-, pero no aquí -añadió el moreno, girando su rostro para todos lados, vigilando quien los escuchaba.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo -le espetó el vampiro con furia, mostrándole los colmillos.

El Uchiha sabía que no iba ser tan fácil reunirse con su pareja fuera de la protección del castillo del aquelarre, en especial después de haber arruinado su último encuentro por culpa de su mal genio. Pero el hombre lobo no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

-¿No estás harto tu también? Harto de esta guerra sin sentido -cuestionó Sasuke al rubio, cruzándose de brazos-. Ustedes apenas pueden dormir tranquilos durante el día, custodiados por sus humanos -el entrecejo del licántropo se frunció al recordar al cazador pelirrojo del otro día-. Nosotros quedamos reducidos a unos cuantos. A este paso acabaremos extinguiéndonos mutuamente.

El rubio habría mucho los ojos ante las palabras del licántropo, y eso, sumado a sus labios entreabiertos, provocaban al Uchiha para que se inclinara hacia delante y tomara la boca del vampiro, importándole muy poco que todos en la cocina los vieran.

-Ustedes mataron a mi mamá -soltó Naruto en un siseo bajo, recuperándose de la sorpresa-. Era la última que quedaba del clan de la Tercera Hermana...

-Nosotros no lo hicimos, mi manada no lo hizo -aseguró el moreno con la espalda tensa, sintiendo como todos los vellos del cuello se le erizaban al ver la expresión herida en los ojos de su pareja-. Puedo contarte más, pero en otro lado -dijo Sasuke con los dientes apretados.

El Uzumaki movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, dudando en aceptar. Aunque nada podía asegurarle que no se trataba de una trampa, el rubio también sabía que atacarlo en el bosque las pasadas veces que se habían encontrado hubiera sido mucho más fácil para el insistente perro. En cambio entrar en el castillo de los vampiros con su indefensa figura humana no era un riesgo pequeño.

-Está bien, dattebayo -respondió finalmente Naruto, y el lobo tuvo que morderse con fuerza los labios para no sonreír-. En el lago del otro día... donde por poco te conviertes en perro mojado -dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa que incluyó sus puntiagudos colmillos.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos ante los comentarios burlones del rubio, pero también al caer en cuenta que el lugar que proponía el Uzumaki para reunirse se encontraba dentro del territorio del clan de vampiros.

-Muy bien, de ahí te guiare hasta donde de verdad podamos vernos sin que nos molesten -se limitó a responder el Uchiha, y antes de que el rubio pudiera alegarle algo, le dio la espalda-. Te espero mañana a la media noche, usuratonkachi... No llegues tarde.

Naruto siseó molesto en la dirección por la que desapareció el moreno. Cabeceo de un lado a otro con energía, preguntándose en que se estaba metiendo. Pero había algo alrededor de aquel perro en particular que lo impulsaba a confiar en él, o al menos le permitía dejarlo hablar antes de clavarle los colmillos en el cuello.

-El muchacho nuevo, el que trajo la carreta de víveres... -murmuró Ebisu con voz pensativa, a un lado de su príncipe, sobresaltando al rubio, pues no sabía desde cuando el cocinero estaba ahí.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Qué pasa con él!? ¿¡Qué tiene, dattebayo?! -chilló asustado el Uzumaki, solo de imaginar lo que su padre le haría cuando se enterara que un licántropo entró al castillo y él no hizo nada para detenerlo.

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos ante el arranque del joven vampiro, y al segundo siguiente estaba desencajándose de risa a costa del rostro preocupado de Naruto.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! -decía a duras penas Ebisu, cada vez que la risa se lo permitía-. Él te pone nervioso, ¿verdad, Naruto? Tu actitud con el chico es muy diferente a la que tienes con Gaara -dijo el cocinero con una enorme sonrisa de burla.

Durante una eternidad el Uzumaki pareció quedarse mudo debido a la impresión, antes de que un bufido indignado saliera de entre sus colmillos. El sonido, amenazante para cualquier otra persona que no lo hubiera escuchado antes, solo provocó otra ronda de carcajadas por parte del cocinero que lo obligó a sostenerse de una silla para no caer al suelo.

Ya que los vampiros no podían ruborizarse, aquel bufido era lo mejor que Ebisu podía obtener de Naruto como evidencia de la vergüenza de su príncipe.

-¡C-claro que no! -aseguró el rubio, con la voz temblorosa debido al coraje. O al menos eso quizo creer el Uzumaki-. ¡Me cae mal! ¡Es un engreído! ¡Un presumido que...!

Las risas del cocinero terminaron por ahogar la voz de Naruto, y los hombros del rubio se dejaron caer derrotados. Humillado por el comportamiento del hombre, el vampiro se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, decidido a no volver en toda la noche.

-El muchacho te gusta, Naruto-kun -sentenció Ebisu, luego de dar una profunda bocanada de aire para poder calmarse un momento. A pesar de todo, una sonrisa permanecía en la boca del hombre.

-¡Cállate, solo cállate! -bramó el rubio, saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con un sonoro golpe.

Las risas de Ebisu siguieron a Naruto hasta su cuarto, alterando los nervios del rubio.

**~*S*&*N*~~*N*O*C*H*E*S**D*E**L*U*N*A**L*L*E*N*A*~~*S*&*N*~**

Sasori limpió el sudor de su frente y siguió lijando el trozo de madera que tenía enfrente. Con un poco más de trabajo quedaría perfecto para construir algo especial que le rondaba la mente desde hacía varios días. El tintineo de la campana que colocó sobre la puerta de la calle llamó la atención del pelirrojo, pero no logró que sus ojos castaños se apartaran de la madera.

-Está cerrado -dijo Sasori sin emoción en la voz-. Vuelva mañana.

-Ya lo sé -bufo una voz conocida, que esta vez sí hizo que el pelirrojo dejara su trabajo-. Siempre soy tu último cliente, danna.

Una ligera sonrisa, una minúscula curva apenas visible en la parte derecha de la boca del pelirrojo, surgió cuando vio a Deidara recargado tranquilamente contra el marco de la puerta. Sasori avanzó en silencio hasta el rubio, sacudiéndose la ropa llena de aserrín. En el momento en que ambos hombres por fin estuvieron frente a frente, un jadeo sorprendido escapó de la boca de Deidara cuando Sasori lo empujó con brusquedad al interior de la carpintería.

-¿¡Pero qué carajos...?! -rugió Deidara, aunque no tuvo oportunidad de decir mucho más.

Justo entonces el pelirrojo acabó de echar el cerrojo de la puerta y luego había tomado por los hombros al otro muchacho. La confusión creció dentro del rubio cuando Sasori lo recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada, fijándose en cada detalle, e incluso le dio la vuelta para una inspección completa.

-¿Qué demonios buscas? ¿Se te perdió algo en mi cara, uhm? -soltó el rubio de manera mordaz, cuando el carpintero le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos para observarlo de cerca.

-No debiste haber venido -dijo el otro hombre con tranquilidad-. Itachi no te ha marcado -añadió el pelirrojo, girando el rostro de Deidara para exponer su cuello.

En ese lugar había una cicatriz pequeña sobre su piel, en el costado izquierdo a la altura de su clavícula, pero no era demasiado profunda, y aunque sin duda había sido causado por unos dientes, ya había sanado por completo e incluso comenzaba a atenuarse.

-Sí, todo mundo no se cansa de recordármelo -gruñó el rubio de mal humor, apartando la mano del carpintero de un sonoro golpe-. El idiota se ha negado a hacerlo como es debido.

-¿Vas a regresar a la aldea? -preguntó entonces Sasori, dándole poca importancia al manotazo. Una ligera punzada de culpabilidad surgió en el pecho de Deidara al ver el tenue brillo esperanzado en los ojos marrones de su amigo, pero de la misma forma que el pelirrojo, Deidara no permitió que sus sentimientos se exteriorizaran-. Tu habitación sigue desocupada.

-No -respondió el rubio con sequedad, y quizás con demasiada rapidez-. Voy a quedarme con la manada.

Hubo un incomodo silencio entre ambos hombres, durante el que Sasori regresó a su madera con resignación y Deidara permaneció clavado en su lugar, apretando mucho los puños.

-Lo mejor será que no regreses por aquí -murmuró el pelirrojo, provocando que Deidara se girara con brusquedad para enfrentarlo.

-¿De verdad? -masculló el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y colocando una falsa sonrisa de superioridad en su cara-. ¡No tengo porque seguir ordenes tuyas, danna! Vendré al pueblo las veces que se me dé la gana -aseguró el muchacho con una actitud creída.

-Los rumores sobre ti comienzan a esparcirse en la aldea -dijo Sasori, sin alterarse por el arrebato de su acompañante-. Tu misteriosa desaparición, tus visitas fugaces por las noches, y además nunca has sido bien visto en Iwa por tu afición a explotarlo todo.

-Como si me importara lo que las viejas chismosas... -comenzó a decir el rubio rodando los ojos.

-Los hombres lobos no son bien vistos desde la masacre de Suna -le recordó el pelirrojo con calma.

Deidara se mordió la lengua por respeto a su amigo. La familia de Sasori era originaria de Suna, y todos habían muerto durante el sorpresivo ataque de una manada que se hacía pasar por simples merodeadores. El pelirrojo era el único de los suyos que quedaba con vida, gracias a que en ese momento se encontraba en Iwa para hacer un par de entregas. Buena parte de los aldeanos sobrevivientes terminaron refugiando en el castillo Namikaze, sus salvadores; incluso se había esparcido el rumor de que un chico de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, era ahora el líder de los cazadores que protegían el aquelarre. Sasori por su parte decidió permanecer en Iwa, donde años más tarde conoció a otro huérfano, Deidara.

-Si confirman que vas a unirte a una manada, te colgaran o mandaran a la hoguera -siguió hablando Sasori, siendo consciente de los pensamientos que rondaban la mente del rubio, pero sin darle importancia al tema.

-Seré cuidadoso, uhm -prometió el rubio a regañadientes, para no preocupar más al carpintero.

-Tal vez Itachi pueda darte una escolta -propuso Sasori, quien ahora comenzaba a cortar el trozo de madera ya pulido.

-¡Primero muerto! -rugió Deidara, agitando su puño en la dirección en la que el otro hombre se encontraba-. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Primero muerto que tener a los perros falderos de aquel idiota detrás de mí todo el día! -luego de su arranque el rostro de Deidara estaba tan azul por la falta de aire que Sasori temió que se desmayara.

-Entonces no regreses a la aldea -repitió el pelirrojo, pero antes de que su amigo comenzara a gritar de nuevo decidió contarle el resto de sus planes-. Yo iré a visitarte.

-Uhm... ¿Y podrás enfrentarte a toda una manada de licántropos? -preguntó el rubio con tono burlón-. Podrían destrozarte en cuanto pusieras un pie en su territorio, ¿no te acobardaras en el último momento, danna?

-Por supuesto que no -aseguró el carpintero con el rostro impasible-. La cuestión es si tu celosa pareja dejara que me acerque a su cueva. No se me olvida la forma en que me mira cada vez que nos cruzamos... Como si quisiera comerme.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Lo obligare a aceptar tus visitas! -afirmó su acompañante con vehemencia.

-¿Privilegios de la hembra alfa de la manada? -soltó Sasori, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa irónica-. No olvides que Itachi sigue siendo tu líder.

-Justamente -dijo Deidara a duras penas, debido a la fuerza con la que apretaba los labios, y luciendo una sonrisa temblorosa a causa de la rabia-. Ahora más vale que me vaya, antes de que te mate -gruñó el rubio.

-Antes de que Itachi se dé cuenta de tu desaparición, querrás decir -lo corrigió el pelirrojo, manteniendo su tono de burla.

-Muy tarde, Itachi no me deja ni una hora solo -bufó molesto el otro muchacho, al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida-. Y me toma media noche a caballo llegar hasta aquí, uhm.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, otra mano la empujó para mantenerla en su lugar. Deidara alzó la cara para reclamarle al pelirrojo su extraño comportamiento, pero entonces Sasori lo sujetó por la barbilla y el gesto dejó mudo al rubio.

-Es un camino muy largo... -murmuró el carpintero, acariciando los labios de Deidara con el pulgar-. Te tomas demasiadas molestias por un simple amigo, Dei -Sasori se inclinó hacia la boca del otro hombre, hasta que quedaron separados sólo por un par de milímetros.

-No te hagas ilusiones, danna -dijo Deidara, con la expresión más fría que le había dedicado al pelirrojo hasta ahora. Sasori supo que su amigo no estaba bromeando cuando sintió el filo de una daga rozarse contra su mejilla. El arma no era un riesgo para su vida, pero sin duda evitaba que el pelirrojo cumpliera con su cometido de besar a Deidara.

-Han pasado dos años y no te ha convertido -siseó Sasori, frunciendo el entrecejo por primera vez en toda la visita del muchacho-. Eres un extraño en la manada, Deidara.

-Es mi problema -respondió el rubio con hostilidad, presionando con más fuerza la daga en el cuello de Sasori.

-Regresa a la aldea -le pidió el pelirrojo, ignorando la evidente amenaza del arma-. ¡No seas estúpido, Deidara!

-Quisiera ver cómo me obligas a hacerlo -lo retó el aludido con una sonrisa torcida-. ¡Maldición! ¡Pensé que habíamos dejado el tema, Sasori!

-Aquella vez te pedí un beso que nunca me diste -exigió entonces Sasori, provocando que Deidara apretara los labios hasta formar una línea recta-. Sigo esperando.

-Itachi te matara si nota tu olor tan cerca de mí, uhm -dijo el rubio, no queriendo ni imaginarse a lo que quedaría reducido su amigo si el lobo alfa olía la esencia de Sasori directo sobre su boca.

-No me importa -aseguró el pelirrojo.

-Pues a mí sí -resopló Deidara, guardando la daga de nuevo y empujando al pelirrojo sin miramientos.

Esta vez Sasori no hizo ademán de detenerlo, algo en la voz del rubio le decía que el beso lo impedía, más que para protegerlo de Itachi, para no causarle dolor alguno al hombre lobo. Tuvo que permanecer impasible mientras el hombre al que había amado en silencio desaparecía de la vista.

-Danna -lo llamó Deidara por última vez, antes cerrar la puerta-. Si sigues insistiendo, no tiene caso que vayas al territorio de la manada, o que yo regrese al taller.

El pelirrojo asintió secamente con la cabeza y luego le dio la espalda a Deidara. Pudo escuchar como la puerta de la calle encajaba en sus gasones y cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro exasperado, por un segundo tuvo la tentación de ir tras el rubio, pero el carpintero se contuvo justo a tiempo.

Si Sasori hubiera ido tras Deidara, habría notado al par de hombres mal encarados que seguían al rubio.

**~*S*&*N*~~*N*O*C*H*E*S**D*E**L*U*N*A**L*L*E*N*A*~~*S*&*N*~**

Un caballo cruzó a todo galope varias chozas echas pedazos, sobre las que ya crecía la hierba. Era evidente que hacia algunos años ahí se levantaba una aldea bastante prospera. El corcel dudó un momento qué camino seguir, antes de salir disparado hacia el límite del poblado y enfilar entre un pequeño bosquecillo. No fue sino hasta toparse con un enorme montículo de rocas que el jinete bajo de su montura, se quitó uno de los guantes y comenzó a tantear por la piedra con una mano desnuda.

Cuando el hombre se topó con el rudo relieve de una nota musical tallada sobre la roca, una malvada sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del jinete. Ató su caballo a un árbol cercano, antes de seguir caminando entre las piedras, cuya altura se alzaba por encima de su cabeza, siguiendo el camino de notas musicales, hasta que después de un inesperado giro apareció un hueco negro delante de él.

Cuando el jinete estaba a punto de traspasarlo, un siseo surgió de la oscuridad y de la caverna salió una figura pálida. El desconocido tragó saliva ante los ojos rojos del vampiro, sus facciones blanquecinas y sus afilados colmillos, pero aún así tuvo el valor de abrir la boca.

-Tengo noticias para Lord Orochimaru -dijo el jinete en un murmullo nervioso-. Mando por mí.

El vampiro soltó un segundo siseo, que bien podría interpretarse como un bufido despectivo, y luego se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al desconocido.

El hombre encapuchado avanzó por los enredados túneles subterráneos de la guarida de su señor. Era la primera vez que ponía un pie en ella, pero el mensaje que le envió Lord Orochimaru incluía un mapa de lugar, papel que había memorizado antes de destruir, y el sirviente sabía perfectamente a dónde dirigirse a pesar de la débil luz de las antorchas.

Finalmente llegó a un amplio salón, con un trono empotrado en la pared opuesta a la de la puerta. El lugar parecía estar completamente vacío, lo que provocó que el hombre dudara por primera vez de si se encontraba en el lugar correcto.

-Llegas tarde, Kabuto -acusó una voz silbante, antes de que una figura alta y pálida saliera repentinamente detrás del trono, para después sentarse en él.

-Mi señor -susurró el hombre con rapidez, hincando una rodilla y descubriéndose la capucha-. Mil perdones, pero es un camino largo.

-Oh, sí. Olvidaba que no eras más que un simple humano -dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa de lastima, que ocultaba a medias su desprecio-. Pero eso pronto va a cambiar, ¿no es así, Kabuto? Una última tarea, y la inmortalidad que prometí te será concedida.

El hombre, que había dejado al descubierto su cabello azul pálido y un par de gafas redondas, apretó con fuerza los puños. No era la primera vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras de los labios de su señor, y así le había entregado la mitad de su vida al antiguo vampiro. Orochimaru le propuso convertirlo en uno de los suyos a cambió entregarle dos aldeas, Kabuto había cumplido la mitad del trato al destruir Suna con sus intrigas, pero cumplir con el resto no se trataba de una tarea tan fácil como el hombre pensaba en un principio.

Su señor le había asignado una tarea imposible de cumplir, y el viejo vampiro lo sabía.

-¿Algún problema, Kabuto? -se burló Orochimaru, consciente de los rencorosos pensamientos que rondaban la mente de su sirviente.

-No... mi señor -masculló el hombre con los dientes apretados-. Kiri e Iwa han cerrados sus puertas a los hombres lobo y observan a los vampiros con desconfianza. Konoha le es leal por completo a los Namikaze -comenzó a informar Kabuto, todavía con la mirada en el suelo.

-Así que no podremos repetir la estrategia de Suna -concluyó el vampiro con molestia-. ¡Eres un incompetente! De haber sido más discreto con aquella estúpida aldea nada de esto habría pasado.

-Y Kumo se encuentra fuera de su alcance, mi señor -siguió hablando Kabuto, sin amedrentarse por los reclamos del inmortal-. Aunque he infiltrado a un par de personas entre los aldeanos.

-Tus esfuerzos son más que inútiles, Kabuto -rezongó el vampiro, dejándose caer en el trono con pesadez-. Como bien dijiste, Kumo está fuera de mi alcance mientras el paso de las montañas sea territorio de la manada Uchiha. Si al menos consiguiera echarle las manos a Iwa...

El silencio se esparció por la estancia, mientras Kabuto esperaba ordenes del vampiro. Principalmente saber el motivo por el que había sido llamado tan repentinamente. Entonces Orochimaru se puso de pie con lentitud y avanzó hacia una mesa que se encontraba a un costado del trono, sobre la que estaba extendido un enorme y viejo mapa.

-¿Cuáles son los rumores que corren entre los humanos de las aldeas? -preguntó el vampiro con interés, llamando a Kabuto con la mano para que se colocara a su lado.

-Namikaze Minato sigue culpando a la manada Uchiha del asesinato de su esposa -dijo el hombre, señalando un punto marcado al norte del mapa, donde había dos montañas. El castillo Namikaze se encontraba sobre la segunda montaña de la derecha-. No es ningún secreto que Minato reúne toda la información que puede para atacarlos.

-Después de que Fugaku asesinara a los mensajeros que envió luego de la muerte de Uzumaki Kushina, no me sorprende -siseó Orochimaru con una sonrisa-. Así es el joven Fugaku, es del tipo que ataca primero y pregunta después.

Los ojos rojos del vampiro se desviaron a otro relieve montañoso que aparecía en el mapa, un poco más al sur y al oeste que las montañas anteriores. En la base, estaba señalado el supuesto asentamiento de la manada Uchiha.

-¿A quién atacara primero, mi señor? -preguntó Kabuto con curiosidad.

-¿Yo? -dijo a su vez el vampiro, sonriendo con falsa dulzura-. Yo puedo esperar pacientemente hasta que se destruyan entre sí, Kabuto, como ya lo hecho antes.

Kabuto cerró los parpados con fuerza, obligándose a calmarse. Era evidente que él no tenía toda la eternidad para esperar, como si la tenía el vampiro, así que decidió jugarse su última carta. Ciertos rumores de Iwa que habían llegado hasta sus oídos eran demasiado interesantes como para ignorarlos.

-Puedo entregarle a Iwa -aseguró el hombre con firmeza. Un error que no iba a cometer una segunda vez era dudar en las propuestas que le hacía al vampiro.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo harías, Kabuto? -lo cuestionó Orochimaru, fingiendo interés hacia las palabras de Kabuto.

-La pareja del hijo de Fugaku, Itachi -comenzó a contarle el hombre-. Resultó ser un chico de Iwa, un varón.

Una carcajada sin ganas escapó de la boca del vampiro, provocando la extrañeza de Kabuto.

-Creo que ya lo habías mencionado antes -se dignó a explicar el inmortal-. Conozco personalmente a Fugaku, y su expresión al enterarse del destino de su hijo debió ser... magnifica -Orochimaru saboreó sus palabras con deleite-. Aunque el chico debe estar ahora con la manada, fuera de nuestro alcance -añadió el vampiro, comenzando a sospechar que Kabuto le ocultaba información.

-Sí, pero han pasado años y el chico no ha sido convertido. Todavía es humano -aclaró el hombre-. Sigue yendo a Iwa de tanto en tanto, se rumora que para visitar a un amante -dijo Kabuto, comenzando a sonreír él también.

-No es todo, ¿verdad? -lo animó Orochimaru a continuar. De solo imaginar lo que podría hacer con los celos de un licántropo alfa sus manos temblaban, ¡arrasar con un pueblo entero sería tan fácil como dar un paseo por el bosque!

-El chico no es bien visto en Iwa por sus tratos con los licántropos -dijo Kabuto, con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia-. ¿Qué harán los aldeanos cuando se enteren de que en realidad es la perra de uno de ellos? Asesinar a un humano es tan sencillo -pensó el hombre en voz alta.

Él lo sabía más que nadie, llevaba años tratando de evitarla semejante fin.

Fue entonces que una verdadera carcajada escapó de los labios de Orochimaru, teniendo la visión de las cenizas de Iwa alzándose de entre las llamas de las cabañas de los aldeanos. Los rugidos enfurecidos de los hombres lobo ahogados por los gemidos agonizantes de hombres y mujeres, y luego la llegada de los gruñidos seseantes de los vampiros. Porque si de algo estaba seguro Orochimaru era que, aunque Minato podría llegar a comprender la locura de Itachi por perder a su pareja de una manera tan atroz, no perdonaría a los licántropos por masacrar una segunda aldea.

-Pronto, muy pronto, todos los territorios serán míos -susurró el vampiro con satisfacción, colocando una mano sobre el mapa para rasgarlo con sus uñas ennegrecidas-. Kushina, mi pequeña vidente, ¡debes de estar revolcándote en tu tumba! -rugió Orochimaru, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Kabuto dio un paso atrás cuando pudo ver una herida sobre la piel del vampiro, era vieja pero no parecía haber cicatrizado bien, ya que había dejado una marca repugnante que palpitaba, y a cada latido Orochimaru soltaba un grito de dolor e ira.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoy no tengo ganas de un largo mensaje -.- Es temprano, bueno, no es temprano, pero no he tomado café, y sin café no soy persona :S ¡Solo no olviden participar en el Festival! ¡Festival Literario SasuNaru 2013! Buscanos en facebook C:<strong>

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


	5. Luna del cuervo

**Noches de luna llena**

**Resumen: **Hay secretos que se esconden incluso de la luz de la luna, deslizándose entra las tinieblas de la noche, donde los instintos más primitivos toman forma y nublan el juicio.

* * *

><p><em>"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4<em>_A.d.C.–65), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano._

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.**

Luna del Cuervo

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Long Shot.

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).

¡Si no te gusta, no leas!

* * *

><p>Esta pequeño capítulo está dedicado a AkairU, Hagane Yuuki, Carita-sampai, Alessandra Von Grey, Aikawa-BL 14, camiSXN, Steffy Fujoshi, kikyo taisho, murosakii no neko, MaryRosaNegra, zedna-max, Haruko996, HikaryLucky, teffyshineetae, Zelfa, Zeita, Yuki-2310, Hinaby.<p>

**¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia!**

* * *

><p>-¿Ya casi llegamos, aniki? ¿Falta mucho? ¿Cómo sabre que estamos ahí? -preguntó Sasuke por enésima vez, abriendo mucho sus ojos negros debido a la curiosidad-. ¿Y por qué vamos a caballo? ¿Y por qué...?<p>

Itachi soltó un resoplido ante la avalancha de preguntas por parte de su hermano, provocando que la yegua en la que ambos montaban se encabritara, nerviosa. Maldiciendo entre dientes, el mayor sujetó las riendas con más fuerza hasta que consiguió calmar al animal, todo mientras el niño se reía a carcajada suelta.

-Ya te lo dije, Sasuke -respondió entonces el moreno, al mismo tiempo que le indicaba al pequeño que guardara silencio. Fue difícil convencer a la yegua para que llevara a un licántropo y a un cachorro, cualquier movimiento por parte de ambos la alteraba-. Vamos a ver a una antigua amiga de mamá.

Aunque habría sido más fácil para ambos correr a través del bosque que montar un caballo, si se topaban con algún humano en el camino ya era bastante sospechoso que hubiera un par de viajeros a media noche, como para sumar el hecho de que iban a pie. El corcel era parte de su disfraz.

-Pero... ¿por qué no podemos decirle a papá, Itachi? -siguió hablando Sasuke, a pesar de las indicaciones de su hermano, aunque hizo un esfuerzo por quedarse quieto. Durante un segundo, Itachi no supo que responder a su hermano, ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría el menor.

-Porque... la amiga de mamá vive con vampiros -respondió Itachi con lentitud-, y eso no le gusta a papá.

-¡Oh! -fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke, y ya no hizo más preguntas durante el resto del camino.

A decir verdad, Itachi tampoco estaba seguro de aquella salida. Recordaba haberse encontrado con Uzumaki Kushina una o dos veces cuando era niño y su madre todavía vivía, pero la comunicación entre ambas mujeres se había vuelto privada luego de que la pelirroja se uniera al líder del aquelarre Namikaze.

La primera carta de Kushina fue demasiado corta, tampoco daba muchas explicaciones, y el mensajero se negó a decir más. Como el hombre se las había arreglado para llegar hasta la manada sin ser detectado, era algo que Itachi también desconocía.

_"Necesitamos vernos"._

Dos simples palabras, y firmaba con una gota de sangre. El olor era inconfundible incluso aunque fuera la primera vez que el Uchiha lo oliera, aquella esencia de campo fértil y bosque virgen siempre se asociaba con los descendientes de la Tercera Hermana. No quedaban muchos luego de la desaparición de Uzushio, pero solo una persona era reconocida como la última heredera directa. El olor era demasiado fuerte para tratarse de descendientes lejanos.

Aún así, Itachi ignoró la carta y despidió al mensajero con la advertencia de que no regresara si quería seguir con vida. Con lo que no contaba el moreno era con la insistencia de Kushina, ya que a pesar de sus amenazas el mensajero estaba de regreso a la semana siguiente, esta vez con una segunda carta, junto a un mechón de cabello rojo.

_"Necesitamos hablar. Trae a Sasu-chan"._

Aquello de verdad había hecho enfurecer a Itachi. No sabía cuáles eran los planes de la loca mujer, pero él no pensaba sacar a su hermano menor de la seguridad de la cueva. Kushina debería saberlo muy bien, gracias a su amistad con Mikoto, estaba prohibido la salida de los cachorros fuera de la madriguera de la manada hasta que alcanzaran la pubertad. El Uchiha no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo pensaba Kushina que saliera con Sasuke sin que Fugaku se enterara. Hablando de su padre, Itachi tampoco se imaginaba porque la Uzumaki no contactaba mejor con él.

La tercera carta de Kushina estaba escrita con mano temblorosa, aunque el Uchiha sospechaba que era a causa de la furia. El mensajero seguía impasible en la presencia del lobo alfa, a pesar de las heridas provocadas por el licántropo que el hombre ahora lucía en la cara.

_"No me hagas ir por ti, jovencito. Es mi última advertencia"._

Envuelto por la arrugada hoja de pergamino, había un collar hecho con un cordel sencillo, del que pendía un cristal azulado. Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron sorprendidos al reconocer la reliquia. El objeto era propiedad de la Tercera Hermana, existían multitud de leyendas de buena fortuna y desgracias que les acontecieron a sus dueños, y no pocos los poderes sobrenaturales que se le atribuían. El Uchiha incluso había escuchado el rumor de que el poder adivinatorio del clan de la Tercera Hermana provenía de aquel collar.

Y Uzumaki Kushina se lo entregaba sin dar mayores explicaciones.

-¿En qué está pensando? -había murmurado Itachi con resignación, frotándose la frente.

-En el futuro -respondió el mensajero mientras se ponía de pie finalmente, pues hasta el momento se había encontrado arrodillado frente al Uchiha-. Mi señora siempre está pensando en el futuro.

Luego el hombre le había extendido una bolsa de seda a Itachi, para después retirarse, de forma tan silenciosa como había aparecido. Cuando el licántropo abrió la pequeña bolsa solo encontró un puño de tierra. Al principio no entendió el mensaje de la amiga de su madre, pero cuando olisqueó con curiosidad los irregulares terrones, reconoció un aroma familiar. Pinos de las montañas altas y juncos de río, sólo existían un lugar donde podría conseguirse semejante mezcla. El lugar de reunión sería la abandonada ciudad de Uzushio, y la astuta mujer ni siquiera había tenido que escribirlo en sus cartas.

Sin embargo, el encriptado mensaje de Kushina lo hizo pensar en el collar que ahora pendía de su cuello. Tal vez un segundo acertijo se escondía en el regalo de la mujer.

"Malditos adivinos" rumió Itachi, frotando su frente de nuevo "Podrían dejarse de misterios y hablar claro".

-Aniki, ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó Sasuke con preocupación, trayendo a su hermano de vuelta al presente-. ¿Estás enfermo?

-No te preocupes, Sasuke, estoy bien -dijo el mayor con una ligera sonrisa dedicada al niño que montaba sobre la grupa de la yegua, colocando una mano sobre su cabello para alborotarlo.

Fue el mohín disgustado en el rostro de su hermano lo que iluminó la mente de Itachi, y entonces se llevó una mano al collar de Kushina, sujetándolo con fuerza, temeroso de lo que podría significar.

-"Trae a Sasu-chan" -repitió el Uchiha con la garganta seca, sintiendo como el cristal se le clavaba en la palma de la mano hasta casi cortarlo-. "En el futuro. Mi señora siempre está pensando en el futuro..."

El collar profético de la Tercera Hermana y Sasuke, ¿acaso Kushina trataba de cambiar el futuro que había visto en alguna de sus visiones? ¡Pero eso era peligroso! La mismísima Tercera Hermana había muerto intentándolo.

De pronto a Sasuke se le erizaron los vellos del cuello y mostró los colmillos, para luego soltar un gemido angustiado, desviando sus asustados ojos a su hermano mayor. Fue el comportamiento del niño lo que provocó que Itachi también lo notara.

-Huele a sangre -balbuceó Sasuke con la voz temblorosa, haciendo que el mayor de los Uchiha apurara a la yegua para acelerar el paso.

Varios metros más adelante el olor se hizo más intenso, y un bulto de ropa negra surgió en medio del camino que los licántropos seguían. Itachi saltó de la montura, temiendo confirmar sus sospechas. Unos cuantos pasos a sus espaldas el animal seguía nervioso, pero Sasuke se las arregló para controlarlo.

Un gruñido de advertencia escapó de la boca de Itachi.

-¿Quien es, aniki? -se atrevió a preguntar el niño, sujetando las riendas de la yegua con manos temblorosas.

-Nadie -respondió el mayor con sequedad, cubriendo el rostro inexpresivo de Ibiki con la capucha del hombre.

Los ojos vacios del mensajero de Kushina parecieron verlo con recriminación antes de ser ocultados tras la tela. Para Itachi no pasó desapercibida la enorme mordida en el cuello del hombre, ni su tez pálida por la falta de sangre. Tanteó los bolsillos de Ibiki en busca de las cartas de Kushina, pero no las encontró, lo que sí encontró fue un rastro de cenizas en la mano del cadáver. Quizás el hombre tuvo tiempo de destruirlas.

"Bien, entonces ya no tiene sentido reunirme con ella" pensó Itachi mientras se ponía de pie y se acomodaba junto a la yegua "Si nos han descubierto no voy a poner a Sasuke en peligro".

-Regresamos con la manada -anunció el mayor al tiempo que montaba detrás de su hermano.

-¿Pero por qué? -se quejó el chiquillo, algo renuente a entregarle las riendas al otro Uchiha-. ¡Prometiste que me llevarías a la Casa de los Tres Hermanos!

Antes de que Itachi pudiera responderle al niño, un grito potente llegó hasta los oídos de ambos. El lamento moribundo de una mujer.

**~*S*&*N*~~*N*O*C*H*E*S**D*E**L*U*N*A**L*L*E*N*A*~~*S*&*N*~**

Deidara jadeó con esfuerzo y se llevó una mano al costado, donde una ligera punzada de dolor aparecía cada vez que respiraba. Algo cansado, el rubio se dejó caer en el suelo, recargando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Sonrió cuando un crujido de ramas secas provino desde el mismo camino que él había tomado antes, ni siquiera se digno a abrir los ojos.

-¿Todavía no se cansan de seguirme, uhm? -se burló Deidara en voz alta, fingiendo soltar un bostezo-. Los escuche desde que salimos de la aldea.

Por motivos así el rubio prefería tomar un rodeo antes de llegar al refugio de la manada, aunque le tomara más tiempo. No deseaba ser el culpable de que extraños descubrieran la entrada al lugar, no soportaría que por su culpa Itachi saliera herido, ni los gruñidos acusadores de Fugaku, mil veces maldito fuera el condenado viejo entrometido.

-¡Maldito! -masculló entre dientes uno de los hombres, golpeando con el codo al otro-. ¡Te dije que era un demonio!

Su compañero no le respondió, sino que se limito a hacer una especie de gesto con la mano, para luego armar un arco con rapidez y colocar una flecha sobre la tensa cuerda. Fue el turno de Deidara de ponerse de pie, viéndose en la necesidad de ocultarse detrás de un árbol. Pudo sentir como tres flechas se impactaban contra la madera que lo protegía.

Deidara sacó la daga que escondía en una de sus botas, maldiciendo entre dientes no tener una mejor arma preparada. A menos que usara su pequeña sorpresa... Pudo oír como uno de sus perseguidores corría hasta donde él se encontraba y apenas consiguió agachar la cabeza antes de que el filo de una espada golpeara justo donde se encontraba antes. El rubio no perdió el tiempo y mientras el hombre luchaba por liberar su espada del tronco del árbol, Deidara hundió la daga en su pie hasta la empuñadura.

El desconocido soltó un alarido de dolor, pero no dejó de atacar a Deidara. Golpeó al muchacho en el rostro repetidas veces, hasta romperle la nariz. El rubio consiguió llevar a duras penas una de las manos a su otra bota, y de ella sacó un extraño artefacto. El hombre que lo golpeaba no reconoció aquel enredo confuso de metales retorcidos, pero supo que sería peligroso cuando Deidara lo apoyó contra su sien, con una profunda mirada odio.

Un estallido resonó entre los árboles, y las plantas más cercanas se tiñeron de rojo por la sangre del hombre, que cayó a un costado sin vida, con la mitad de su cráneo hecho trizas. Deidara ahogo un gemido de dolor mordiéndose los labios y se sostuvo con su mano sana la mano con la que había accionado su "arma de explosión". La piel estaba quemada y sangrante en todos sus dedos, al parecer a su nuevo juguete le hacían falta un par de ajustes.

Deidara comenzó a levantarse al recordar al hombre del arco, pero no tardó en darse por vencido. No tenía caso huir, el arma era de largo alcance y con sus golpes no llegaría muy lejos. No bien terminó de pensarlo, cuando su perseguidor estuvo delante de él, con la flecha apuntándole directamente a mitad de la frente.

El hombre bajó un segundo su arco, solo para pasarse el pulgar por el cuello, en una clara amenaza hacia el muchacho a sus pies. El rubio bufó ante el gesto, y escupió hacia el aldeano para demostrar su desprecio. El arquero lució imperturbable, pero volvió a ajustar su arma.

-¿Ultimas palabras? -dijo Deidara en voz alta, interpretando el cabeceo del hombre mudo-. Vas a ser comida -afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa torcida.

Su perseguidor apenas tuvo tiempo de entrecerrar los ojos con confusión, antes de que una gigantesca sombra se cerniera sobre él y le arrancara la cabeza. Deidara soltó un suspiro de alivio, y giro su rostro para dejar de ver el sangriento espectáculo del licántropo que seguía destrozando al hombre sin piedad.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Dei-sama? -preguntó Ino con los ojos llorosos al ver la lamentable condición en la que el muchacho se encontraba.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estoy en una maldita fiesta! -rugió furioso Deidara, sin poder creer la estúpida pregunta de la chica. Tuvo que recostarse de nuevo contra el árbol para recuperarse de su arranque.

-Problemático -dijo Shikamaru, suspirando cuando notó la seriedad de las heridas que el rubio tenía en la mano-. Los humanos sí que saben cómo herirse.

Por toda respuesta, Deidara tomó una roca del suelo y se la arrojó al castaño usando su mano sana. La piedra rebotó contra el cráneo del Nara sin causar mayor daño, para luego perderse en la oscuridad.

-¡Shino! ¡No desquites nuestros problemas con el humano, maldición! -regañó Kiba a su pareja, quien todavía estaba entretenido desmembrando el cuerpo del arquero.

El enorme licántropo de pelaje gris, con un par de líneas negras que le rodeaban los ojos, escupió el trozo de pierna que tenía en el hocico y avanzó hacia el grupo, al tiempo que regresaba a su forma humana.

-Vas a bañarte antes de dormir -dijo Kiba cruzándose de brazos y torciendo la nariz debido a las ropas manchadas de rojo que ahora lucía Shino. El moreno no respondió a las quejas de su pareja, ni siquiera se encogió de hombros.

A Ino le dio un escalofrió ante la figura estática del muchacho de lentes, quien permanecía impasible mientras el Inuzuka seguía soltando gruñidos a su alrededor. En serio que no entendía como aquellos dos habían acabado juntos.

-Dos hombres de Iwa -murmuró Shikamaru, atrayendo la atención de todos-. Shino, Kiba, revisen si hay más...

-Nadie más me siguió -aseguró el rubio poniéndose de pie y dejando las ordenes del Nara a la mitad. El rubio se arrancó un trozo de la camisa para inmovilizar su brazo con un improvisado cabestrillo, cuidándose de no tocar ninguna zona quemada.

-Dei-sama, su nariz está sangrando -murmuró Ino con preocupación, extendiéndole un pañuelo al chico.

Deidara tomó el pedazo de tela y se lo llevó al rostro, maldiciendo entre dientes debido al dolor. Itachi iba a matarlo, o peor, lo encerraría por el resto de sus días.

-Ino, tú lo llevaras -volvió a hablar Shikamaru-. Debemos llegar a la guarida cuanto antes.

-¡Un cuerno! ¡Nadie me cargara como si fuera un maldito mocoso! -gritó el rubio, indagando-. ¡Y mucho menos una mujer! -añadió mientras señalaba a la muchacha rubia despectivamente.

-No estás en condiciones de caminar por el bosque -intentó hacerlo entrar en razón el Nara, alborotándose los cabellos con fastidio. El difícil carácter de la pareja de Itachi era conocido por todos en la manada, por ese motivo había intentado rechazar la misión de traerlo de vuelta-. Debemos regresar antes de que...

-Usare el caballo -lo interrumpió Deidara de nuevo-. Lo deje más adelante, escondido entre los árboles.

Los demás se giraron hacia Shikamaru, esperando sus órdenes. El castaño tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de la imprudencia que cometía el rubio de salir solo hasta la aldea, y además sin avisarle a nadie de sus intenciones, Deidara no había escatimado en tomar precauciones a la hora de regresar. No sólo tomaba un largo rodeo para evitar el camino directo, sino que al llegar por su propio pie a Iwa daba la impresión de que Deidara no se alejaba mucho del poblado.

Seguramente sus atacantes no planeaban seguir al rubio durante tanto tiempo, por lo que también siguieron a pie, quizás si Deidara hubiera sido un poco más rápido habría llegado a su montura con la suficiente ventaja para escaparse del par de aldeanos.

-No creo que puedas montar -siguió insistiendo el Nara, negando con la cabeza-. Con tus heridas.

Shikamaru tuvo que callarse de nuevo cuando Deidara lo sujetó bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa. El rubio podía ser algunos centímetros más bajo, y varias décadas más joven, pero tuvo la fuerza suficiente para obligar al beta de la manada a inclinarse hacia él.

-He dicho que no -siseó Deidara con los dientes apretados.

-Sí, señor -respondió el castaño tragando saliva con dificultad, y luego bajó los ojos hasta el suelo por puro instinto.

El rubio podría seguir siendo humano, pero por su posición como pareja de Itachi poseía un rango mucho mayor que el de Shikamaru. Deidara lo había descubierto hacia poco menos de un año, de una manera bastante divertida para el chico. Hartó de los comentarios sarcásticos de Sasuke sobre sus asuntos de cama con Itachi, el rubio le había exigido a voz en cuello que se callara. La sorpresa y posterior hilaridad de Deidara no tuvo límites, cuando el moreno se mordió los labios con fuerza a pesar del brillo de ira en su mirada.

-Andando entonces -dijo Deidara con una sonrisa de medio lado, al tiempo que soltaba la camisa de Shikamaru. Los otros hombres lobo acataron la orden del rubio en silencio.

Justo como había dicho el muchacho, luego de algunos minutos caminando apareció un nervioso caballo atado a un viejo pino, oculto tras unas empinadas rocas que creaban una terraza natural que lo protegía de la vista. El corcel se encabritó cuando olfateó la llegada de los licántropos, pero Deidara se apresuró a sujetarlo por la riendas y en cuanto animal notó la presencia de su amo pudo calmarse, ignorando todo lo demás.

-No sé como el caballo puede vivir en la guarida de la manada sin terminar huyendo -murmuró Kiba con cierta sorpresa.

-¡Debe querer mucho a Dei-sama! -opinó Ino con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, a lo que los varones negaron resignados con la cabeza.

-Escuche un rumor -habló Shino por primera vez en la noche, provocando que el resto del grupo se girara para verlo-. De que Itachi tuvo una vez una yegua, el caballo de Deidara fue su potro -Shikamaru permaneció en silencio, pero tomó nota con cuidado de lo que su compañero decía-. Nació entre licántropos, no le gusta su presencia, pero está acostumbrado a ella.

-¿Para qué querría Itachi una yegua? -pregunto Kiba con extrañeza, pero su pareja solo se encogió de hombros.

-¡¿Piensan quedarse ahí toda la noche, uhm?! -gritó Deidara, ya sobre el caballo, antes de animar al animal para que comenzara a correr. El rubio no había escuchado ni una palabra de la conversación de los jóvenes licántropos.

Con un gruñido, Kiba saltó hacia enfrente mientras se transformaba, y los demás no tardaron en seguirlo. Deidara trató de ignorar las enormes figuras que aparecían de tanto en tanto entre los árboles, rodeándolo y protegiéndolo. Sobre todo intento que su mirada no se desviara hacia Ino, que iba enfrente y hacia la derecha, cuyo pelaje más claro era fácil de distinguir bajo la débil luz de la luna creciente. No era que tuviera algo en contra de la muchacha, excepto tal vez su excesivo entusiasmo por las parejas de la manada y su enfermizo enamoramiento hacia Sasuke, pero ambos tenían un color de cabello muy similar y aquel detalle hacia que Deidara divagara sobre su propia transformación.

La transformación que Itachi no dejaba de atrasar.

La guarida de a manada Uchiha se encontraba en la base de unas colinas bajas, que apenas podían ser llamadas montañas, las cuales poseían una inclinación suave y estaban cubiertas en su mayoría por simples matorrales. Eran lo más al sur y lo más al oeste que se pudiera encontrar en el antiguo territorio de los Tres Hermanos; cruzando las colinas de los licántropos todo lo que había eran mitos y leyendas de tierras desconocidas.

A los vampiros les gustaba observar con desprecio el lugar al que se habían confinado los hombres lobo con el paso de los años, comparando burlonamente sus casas con la madriguera de un conejo. Pero en realidad la guarida Uchiha era mucho más que eso, se trataba de toda una serie de complejos túneles tallados en roca, que se extendían interminables por las entrañas de la tierra. Las destruidas ruinas de la superficie entre las que estaban escondidas las verdaderas entradas a la guarida, no eran más que vestigios de una gloria pasada que todavía seguía presente en las viviendas subterráneas.

Justo cuando llegaban a la puerta norte, donde no hace muchos días Shikamaru hacía la ronda nocturna, un olor almizclado hizo que todo el grupo se detuviera con brusquedad, a excepción de Deidara cuyo olfato no era tan sensible. El muchacho rubio bajo del caballo con tranquilidad y comenzó a quitarle las riendas del hocico.

Fue solo entonces que Deidara lo vio. De pie al lado del umbral de la puerta de piedra, con la mirada hosca que le había dedicado al chico de Iwa desde el primer día que lo conociera, y con la mano izquierda dentro de su camisa, se encontraba Uchiha Fugaku.

-Miren nada más lo que trajo la luna... -dijo el viejo alfa dando un seco carraspeo, recorriendo con la mirada las heridas de Deidara. Una pequeña sonrisa torcida se instaló en los labios del hombre.

El rubio prefirió permanecer en silencio, a pesar de que apretó con tal fuerza el cuero en sus manos que la quemadura en su mano volvió a sangrar. Apartando sus ojos azules del padre de Itachi, Deidara golpeó los cuartos traseros del animal para que se dirigiera al improvisado establo que le había hecho en una vieja casa que aún se mantenía en pie. El corcel era inteligente, así que podía llegar hasta ahí sin perderse, y como su dueño no usaba montura, no se necesitaba hacer más.

-Recorrimos la frontera este -comenzó a informar Shikamaru, adelantándose al resto del grupo y dejando a Deidara a sus espaldas, protegiendo al muchacho de la penetrante mirada de su alfa-. Nos topamos con un par de hombres que invadieron el territorio.

-¡Mentira! Fueron tras la mascota que escapó -siseó Fugaku en tono acusador-. Otra vez.

-A donde yo vaya no es tu asunto, uhm -habló entonces el rubio, aumentando el nerviosismo de Shikamaru con su descarado desafío. Esto no iba a salir bien, no iba a salir nada bien-. No soy uno de sus perros, de hecho nunca me tocara serlo.

El patriarca Uchiha soltó un gruñido de advertencia, y el Nara tuvo dificultades para permanecer en su lugar. Sus instintos le gritaban que se apartara del camino del viejo licántropo antes de que le arrancara la cabeza de una mordida, pero por otro lado le era imposible desobedecer la orden directa de otro alfa. Las instrucciones de Itachi habían sido claras, proteger a Deidara hasta que estuviera dentro de la guarida y frente a sus ojos.

-Salir de la cueva sólo y sin el permiso del alfa está prohibido -gruñó el Uchiha, sus afilados colmillos ya sobrepasando su labio inferior-. Y además te atreves a llegar con el olor de otro macho restregado por todo tu cuerpo -añadió Fugaku, torciendo la nariz -. Si mi hijo se enterara...

-¡Si yo quiero revolcarme con medio Iwa...! -comenzó a gritar el rubio al tiempo que intentaba pasar por encima de Shikamaru, por suerte el licántropo lo sujetó justo a tiempo, tomándolo por la cintura y dándole la vuelta.

-Basta, Deidara, no sabes lo que dices -susurró el Nara, manteniendo su agarre firme sobre el otro muchacho.

Pudo contener el gesto de dolor en su cara causado por las palabras del rubio, aunque Kiba no tuvo tanta suerte gracias a que su unión con Shino era reciente; y es que para un licántropo el sentimiento de traición que experimentaba al siquiera imaginar a su amada pareja yaciendo en los brazos de otra persona era abrumador. Una sensación de dolor e ira que exigía sangre.

-Váyanse todos -ordenó Fugaku con un ladrido.

Ino soltó un chillido asustado y apenas se permitió darle una mirada preocupada a Deidara antes de desaparecer por la entrada a la guarida subterránea. Por su parte Kiba se removió incomodo en su lugar, indeciso, sólo para que después Shino lo sujetara sorpresivamente de la muñeca y comenzara a arrastrarlo detrás de la rubia.

El viejo alfa gruñó descontento cuando la pareja paso por su lado y fue el turno del Inuzuka de tirar del otro muchacho cuando Shino le respondió de la misma manera al Uchiha.

-Luego ajustare cuentas contigo -le advirtió Fugaku a Kiba, a lo que la pareja del castaño soltó un aullido en toda regla e hizo ademán de darse la vuelta para saltar sobre el Uchiha.

-No, no, vámonos, solo vámonos -dijo Kiba en un murmullo asustado que complació al viejo. Mientras hablaba, el Inuzuka había sujetado a Shino por ambos brazos y lo guiaba hacia la puerta en ruinas. A regañadientes, el chico de los lentes oscuros dejó que lo hiciera.

-Tú también, Nara -exigió Fugaku, clavando sus ojos oscuros en la figura del joven beta. Durante toda la discusión, Shikamaru no se había movido del lugar que ocupaba frente a Deidara.

El licántropo trago saliva con dificultad ante su líder, sin saber que hacer a continuación.

-Itachi dijo... -murmuró Shikamaru sin mucho entusiasmo.

-He dicho que te largues -repitió el Uchiha con un gruñido-, ¡no lo repetiré de nuevo!

Shikamaru apretó los labios con fuerza, pero sus pies no se movieron. Semejante situación era lo que tenía tan nerviosa a la manada, el animal dentro de ellos lo impulsaba a seguir a su líder, al macho alfa y a su pareja. El problema radicaba en que Fugaku podría ser un alfa, pero Itachi también, y cuando las ordenes de ambos se contradecían eran los miembros de la manada los que terminaban en la línea de fuego, sintiéndose perdidos y sin saber a quién seguir. La presión para los hombres lobo se tornaba asfixiante cuando a la lucha de poderes se les unía Sasuke, el otro alfa existente. Más de un líder en una manada de licántropos no era correcto, no era natural.

A pesar de que la dama Mikoto había muerto hace bastante tiempo, y con ella la mitad de su poder, Fugaku se negaba a ceder la cabeza de la manada a su hijo mayor, valiéndose de una vieja ley a la que poca importancia le daba entonces el grupo de hombres lobo. La tradición dictaba que mientras Itachi no tuviera una pareja a su lado no tendría derecho a reclamar el absoluto liderazgo de los Uchiha, a menos que retara a su padre a una lucha a muerte.

El hecho de que Itachi hubiera encontrado a Deidara no cambiaba mucho las cosas, no mientras el rubio no fuera convertido en uno de ellos. Nunca lo había dicho directamente, pero Itachi se negaba a morder a su pareja. En una situación parecida se encontraba Sasuke, que recién había alcanzado la madurez y no conocía a su pareja.

-Oíste al viejo -habló Deidara, rompiendo las cavilaciones de Shikamaru. El rubio intento cruzarse de brazos, pero tuvo que conformarse con apoyar su mano quemada contra el brazo contrario para no lastimarse-. Lárgate, Shikamaru, sólo estas estorbando.

El aludido soltó un suspiro de alivio, sintiendo que la voz de Deidara lo liberaba de la orden de Itachi. Así era como la manada sentía a una pareja, sus vidas estaban tan unidas que terminaban viéndolos como una sola entidad.

El Nara alzó su brazo y se limpio el sudor que le había resbalado por la frente, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar detrás del pequeño grupo de rescate que había ido tras Deidara.

-Sabe que destruirá a la manada si lo mata, ¿verdad? -se atrevió a decir el beta, girándose un segundo para encarar a su líder.

Fugaku gruñó a modo de advertencia, un sonido gutural que para Deidara no significo nada pero que a Shikamaru sonó de manera muy similar a un "Tengo que recordármelo todas las mañanas". El castaño alzó las manos, pidiendo en silencio el perdón del mayor antes de irse.

-¿Y ahora que hice para molestar al viejo? -no tardó en preguntar el rubio, con los labios torcidos en una sonrisa irónica que demostraba la molestia que le causaba quedarse con el Uchiha a solas.

-Se te ocurrió la estúpida idea de que podías ser uno de nosotros -respondió Fugaku sin vacilar, demostrando por su tono de voz que el sentimiento del chico era mutuo-, aunque parece que ahora Itachi comparte mi opinión...

-¡Cuando te mueras voy a bailar sobre tu tumba antes de volarla! -explotó Deidara, negándose a responder el comentario sobre Itachi-. ¡Y cuando tus huesos...!

En un par de parpadeos, Fugaku estaba delante del rubio y su mano se había cerrado entorno a la garganta del muchacho.

-Sera la última vez que te lo pida amablemente -siseo el Uchiha, alzando a Deidara en el aire hasta que sus pies patalearon en busca de apoyo-. Lárgate... No tienes nada que ofrecerle a esta manada excepto vergüenza.

-No es como si yo quisiera darles algo -masculló el rubio a duras penas, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. El esfuerzo sólo provocó que menos oxígeno pudiera llegarle a los pulmones-. ¡P-pero ya deje que Itachi me reclamara!

Una risa sarcástica escapó de la boca de Fugaku, y furioso, Deidara llevo a sus dos manos al puño del licántropo en un inútil intento por liberarse. Sabía que era lo que causaba la burla del hombre, la estúpida manera en que Itachi había hecho su reclamo. El rubio deseo poder soltar alguna de sus manos para cubrir su marca y evitar que Fugaku le mandara miradas burlonas.

-Sería tan fácil deshacerme de ti -murmur Fugaku, apretando un poco más el cuello del hombre-, tan fácil...

-Suéltalo -ordenó una voz a sus espaldas.

Fugaku se giro para enfrentar al recién llegado. No se sorprendió cuando se topó de frente con el semblante aparentemente sereno de su hijo mayor, aunque la mirada de Itachi, roja por la ira, traicionaba los verdaderos instintos del hombre lobo.

-No voy a romper tu juguete -dijo el mayor con calma, aunque Itachi pudo notar cierta renitencia en su tono, antes de que su padre arrojara a Deidara a sus pies.

-No es ningún juguete. Acéptalo de una vez -respondió el alfa más joven, usando el mismo tono que Fugaku. Itachi se arrodillo junto a su pareja y no le costó mucho trabajo ayudarlo para que se pusiera de pie. Los ojos de Itachi, de nuevo negros, recorrieron con creciente molestia las heridas de Deidara.

-¿Fuiste tú? -pregunto Itachi, levantando su mirada hacia Fugaku, quien se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Desafortunadamente, no me puedo darme el crédito por semejante cosa -respondió Fugaku, acomodándose la ropa con disgusto. El viejo licántropo no podía creer que hubiera perdido el control de aquella manera por un maldito humano, y no por primera vez-. Fue la culpa de tu mascota, por escaparse para ver a su amante.

Itachi desvió su cara hacia su pareja con rapidez, a quien todavía sostenía por los hombros, y Deidara maldijo por lo bajo cuando las fosas nasales del moreno se ampliaron para apreciar con más atención los aromas que habían impregnado el cuerpo del rubio a lo largo del día. Soltó un gruñido bajo, la primera señal de abierto desagrado que dejaba ver el Uchiha.

-Fue con mi permiso -afirmó Itachi, con lo que su padre soltó otra cruel risa burlona.

Deidara tensó los músculos ante la obvia mentira de su pareja, pero no quiso demostrarle su sorpresa a Fugaku, así que le sonrió al viejo con prepotencia, como echándole en cara lo absurdo de sus reclamos por faltar a una estúpida regla.

-¿Ahora das tu autorización para sus encuentros? Que bajo ha caído nuestro linaje -opinó Fugaku, dándose la vuelta para entrar también en las cuevas Uchiha. Itachi sabía que su padre había visto a través de su mentira; lo más fastidioso de las palabras del licántropo mayor era que creía con sinceridad en cada una de ellas.

-Padre -lo llamó Itachi antes de que la oscura figura del otro hombre lobo desapareciera en la oscuridad, Fugaku se detuvo al escucharlo pero no se giró para encararlo-. No vuelvas a lastimarlo, o me olvidare de que somos familia.

La pareja observó como la mirada de Fugaku brillaba con un tono escarlata y durante un segundo la tensión aumentó entre los dos alfas reunidos. Deidara tragó saliva con nerviosismo, y la mano con la que se aferraba a la ropa de Itachi fue apretada con más fuerza. No era la primera vez que presenciaba una discusión entre padre e hijo, pero hasta ahora se habían limitado a simples intercambios de palabras, nunca se habían agredido usando sus instintos animales. Aunque por la manera en que los colmillos de Itachi comenzaban a extenderse, solo hacía falta una provocación de su padre para comenzar la batalla.

A Deidara no se le había permitido estar presente cuando la manada salía durante las noches de luna llena, cuando el licántropo tenía su máximo poder, pero nunca olvidaría las heridas con las que Itachi regresó a la mañana siguiente, luego del primer mes que pasó con la manada.

Finalmente Fugaku reanudo su camino y se fue, y el rubio soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio.

-¡Maldito viejo entrometido! -comenzó a rumiar el hombre, agitando su puño sano en la dirección en la que desapareciera el mayor alfa-. ¡Ojala se muera cuando...!

Tuve que morderse la lengua cuando una mano fuerte lo sujetó por la barbilla y lo obligó a voltear su rostro en la dirección contraria.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de tu escapada -sentenció con Itachi con voz dura. Todavía podía sentir en su nariz el repugnante olor a aserrín de diferentes maderas y a resinas mezcladas usadas como laca, la marca de Akasuna no Sasori.

-Sí -respondió Deidara desafiante, él también tenía varios asuntos pendientes con su pareja-, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, uhm.

Algo confundido, Itachi terminó alzando una de sus cejas.

**~*S*&*N*~~*N*O*C*H*E*S**D*E**L*U*N*A**L*L*E*N*A*~~*S*&*N*~**

Umino Iruka terminó de aplicar el oloroso ungüento sobre su muñeca, y luego comenzó a envolverla con una venda de lino limpia. Las perforaciones de considerable tamaño que atravesaban su piel todavía le punzaban con dolor, a pesar de que ya tenían varios días de antigüedad. Iruka sabía que tardarían otros tantos en sanar por completo, la mordida de un vampiro siempre era dolorosa, a pesar de que Lord Minato había sido suave con él. Siempre lo era.

Con un suspiro, Iruka se dejó caer sobre la cama, hundiendo su rostro en la mullida superficie de la almohada que tuvo más a su alcance, conteniendo más gemidos de cansancio. El hombre planeaba dormir bastante tiempo para reponer fuerzas, ya que de otra manera no lograría cumplir sus obligaciones.

No supo exactamente a qué hora de la noche, pero de pronto el Umino sintió el peso de un cuerpo encima del suyo y unas manos heladas que lo giraron con delicadeza hasta que su espalda terminó apoyada sobre el colchón. El castaño no había escuchado pasos que se dirigieran a su habitación, tampoco que la puerta chirriara al abrirse, así que solo podía tratarse de un vampiro, e Iruka solo conocía a un vampiro lo suficientemente atrevido como para colarse a sus aposentos en medio de la noche.

Un vampiro que además comenzaba a tocarlo por todas partes sin vergüenza alguna.

-¿Kakashi? -balbuceó Iruka, todavía adormilado. Sus manos tantearon con torpeza sobre el rostro de su atacante, hasta toparse con la tela de la máscara que usaba para cubrirla-. ¡Vampiro idiota! ¿¡Quién te crees para entrar así a mi alcoba?! -gritó enfurecido el Umino, tratando de empujar al invasor.

El vampiro se limitó a colocar una mano sobre el pecho de Iruka para inmovilizar al humano. El castaño no podía verlo con claridad, debido a la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación; era muy entrada la noche e Iruka no creyó necesario encender ninguna vela. A pesar de eso, el cabello de Kakashi parecía resplandecer con un brillo plateado que resaltaba en medio de la negrura total.

-Pero es que te extrañe mucho, Iruka-sensei -se quejó el vampiro, al tiempo que llevaba sus manos hasta la cintura del hombre, sujetando su camisa hasta que consiguió sacarla de los gastados pantalones de cuero que vestía el Umino.

-¡Si tanto me extrañaras, entonces...! -comenzó a alegarle Iruka, pero antes de terminar la frase Kakashi había apartado la máscara de su cara e inclinado hacia el Umino hasta que los labios de ambos se encontraron, silenciando el resto de las palabras del humano.

En un principio Iruka intentó resistirse, los labios de Kakashi estaban fríos como siempre y el cambio de temperatura le envió escalofríos por toda la espalda, ayudándole a despejarle la mente. El Umino tenía varias cosas que aclarar con el vampiro, no pensaba dejarlo ir sin decirle unas cuantas verdades. Sin embargo, la concentración del castaño comenzó a disminuir cuando las manos del Hatake se colaron bajo su camisa, recorriendo su tibia piel con gran ansiedad.

Para cuando la lengua del vampiro se abrió paso hasta su boca, Iruka había olvidado todo intento de rebeldía. Los dedos del Umino ahora estaban aferrados con fuerza a la ropa de Kakashi, lo que motivo al vampiro a buscar una mejor posición para ambos. Sin abandonar en ningún momento los labios del hombre, el Hatake lo sujetó con suavidad por ambas piernas, levantándolas para conseguir el espacio suficiente donde su cuerpo gozara de un mayor contacto con el contrario.

Iruka suspiro en aprobación y sus manos bajaron por la espalda del vampiro, asiéndose a ella con desesperación. El reclamo que le había hecho a Kakashi por colarse a su habitación ahora se le antojaba ridículo. Él también había extrañado a su pareja; desde que el Hatake se exiliara a Konoha, los días en el castillo Namikaze no volvieron a ser los mismos, añoraba cada día sus estúpidos comentarios subidos de todo, o sus besos fugaces cerca del oído.

Kakashi soltó una risita entre dientes, cuando el castaño comenzó a restregarse impacientemente contra él, y en respuesta a su burla Iruka lo sujetó por el cabello con impaciencia, trayéndolo hacia él para que sus bocas se encontraron con brusquedad.

-Por lo visto tu también me extrañaste, Iruka-sensei -murmuró el Hatake con voz satisfecha, luego del impresionante beso que su pareja acaba de regalarle, a lo que el castaño no respondió con nada más que morderse los labios. El hombre no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para poder negarlo.

Las manos del vampiro comenzaron a ascender por el cuerpo de Iruka, quitando del camino su estorbosa camisa sin que en ningún momento sus ojos entrecerrados se apartaran de los ojos marrones del Umino. La ansiedad que sentía Iruka le hacían querer retorcerse entre las sábanas y aferrarse a ellas hasta desfallecer, pero la mirada escarlata de Kakashi le advertía que se estuviera quieto.

Para cuando la boca del Hatake se unió a sus manos, los jadeos que infructuosamente Iruka trataba de controlar eran más que audibles, y los dedos temblorosos sobre su boca con los que trataba de controlarlos no eran más que un débil pretexto de resistencia. La lengua de Kakashi, húmeda y helada, comenzó a explorar lentamente el abdomen del hombre, un territorio que conocía de sobra pero en el que le gustaba idear nuevos caminos.

Iruka retorció sus pies de puro placer y cada vello del cuerpo se le erizó cuando el vampiro tomó entre sus labios uno de sus pezones, para después mordisquearlo con lascivia. El Umino se cubrió el rostro con una mano, sintiéndolo ya caliente y empapado de sudor, y luego de apenas unos instantes soltó un estrangulado grito que viajó directamente a la entrepierna del vampiro.

La mancha húmeda que no tardo en aparecer frente a la vestimenta de Iruka debería de haberlo abochornado, pero la satisfacción que embargo al hombre eclipsó su vergüenza por completo. Demasiado tiempo soportó el Umino sin que las manos de su pareja recorrieran los sitios más sensibles de su cuerpo, así que ahora que lo tenía de nuevo junto a él gozaría las veces que le viniera en gana.

-Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso, Iruka-sensei -lo regañó Kakashi con suavidad, ya que a pesar de todo el Umino continuaba cubriéndose la cara. Mientras hablaba, la mano del vampiro era introducida dentro de los pantalones del Umino, tirando de ellos hacia abajo poco a poco.

Como respuesta, el cuerpo del hombre dio un marcado respingo, por lo que tuvo que sujetarse con más fuerza de los hombros de Kakashi. Iruka podía sentir la boca del Hatake recorriendo todo pedazo de piel que estuviera a su alcance y el aliento frío del vampiro chocando contra su sensible cuello, antes de que los afilados colmillos del inmortal lo arañaran con delicadeza hasta conseguir que brotaran algunas gotas de sangre tibia.

Ante el ligero escozor, los ojos de Iruka se abrieron con sorpresa y el castaño se apartó con brusquedad de Kakashi, girándose sobre sí mismo para poder darle la espalda. El hombre sabía que solo pudo sobreponerse a la fuerza del vampiro porque él se lo había permitido, intrigado por el comportamiento de su pareja y esperando una explicación. El Umino alzó la mano para cubrirse los ojos, provocando que entonces Kakashi notara el vendaje en su muñeca izquierda.

La mirada del vampiro se tornó hosca mientras sujetaba el brazo de Iruka para acercase la herida al rostro. No es como si realmente lo necesitara, desde su posición percibía el olor a miel y manzanilla que emanaba de la tela blanca. Le había parecido oler semejante mezcla en cuanto puso en pie en la habitación, pero la verdad no le dio la mayor importancia, los humanos se herían con facilidad e Iruka no era la excepción. Sin embargo, este herida en particular tenía un significado mucho más importante que un simple corte con un cuchillo en las cocinas.

-Te mordió -soltó Kakashi con cierto tono acusador en la voz. Iruka, quien hasta el momento había dejado dócilmente que su pareja lo examinara a su antojo, tiró de su mano con brusquedad para apartarse de él.

-Es mi deber, Kakashi -gruñó el castaño disgustado, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baúl que se encontraba a los pies del mueble.

-Hablare con él -dijo resuelto el Hatake deslizándose hasta la orilla del colchón, observando cómo su pareja buscaba una muda de ropa limpia.

-¡Kakashi, ya basta! -bramó Iruka con exasperación, deteniéndose a medio camino de colocarse los pantalones. El hombre se acerco de nuevo a Kakashi, sentándose en el suelo de tal manera que podía acomodar su cabeza sobre el regazo del vampiro-. No tiene caso pelear, es por el bien de Minato-san -murmuro el hombre, alzando su mano para poder rozar con sus dedos la mejilla del Hatake.

-Es una ley antigua y absurda -intentó razonar su pareja con él, manteniendo su mirada torva, sin dejarse convencer por las suaves caricias del hombre.

-No es importante... -aseguró el castaño todavía entre murmullos, soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Eres mi pareja, Iruka -lo contradijo el vampiro con gesto duro-. Debería ser nuestro derecho -protestó Kakashi.

-Sarutobi-sensei es demasiado viejo y Konohamaru es un bebé, mientras Asuma no regrese es mi deber hacerme cargo del Tributo de Sangre -dijo Iruka, imitando el tono de Kakashi. Los vampiros necesitaban de la sangre fresca de seres humanos para sobrevivir, ni milenios de historia podrían cambiar eso. Sólo quedan el Clan Sarutobi y el Clan Umino para cumplirlo -le recordó al Hatake, intentado hacerlo entrar en razón.

De pronto el vampiro sujetó con fuerza la mano del Umino, apartándola de su cara. Para el inmortal la historia del Tributo de Sangre no era tan antigua como para Iruka, quien estaba relacionado con la tradición a través de numerosas generaciones. Kakashi Hatake, por otro lado había estado presente cuando se llevo a cabo. Siete familias humanas se habían aliado con el Primer Hermano para formar el Tributo de Sangre, para los tiempos de Minato solo quedaban con vida dos Clanes. Mientras los Sarutobi contaban con la sabía guía del anciano Hiruza, que criaba a su pequeño nieto tras la muerte de sus padres y la desaparición de su tío, los Umino eran representados por la huérfana figura de Iruka.

La tradición dictaba que el líder del aquelarre se alimentara por miembros pertenecientes al Tributo de Sangre, y ningún otro vampiro se alimentaría del mismo humano, ni siquiera su consorte, ni siquiera sus herederos. Nadie podía beber del mismo cáliz que el Rey de la oscuridad. Cuando Uzumaki Kushina seguía con vida, ella le proporcionaba con gusto a Minato toda la sangre que el vampiro pudiera necesitar, ya que las reglas no se aplicaban a ella por ser descendiente de la Tercera Hermana.

Con la muerte de la vidente, la tarea paso a ser responsabilidad del viejo Sarutobi, en ese entonces más joven, de su esposa y de sus dos hijos. El tiempo paso, la mujer de Hizuma falleció, junto con uno de sus hijos, los años comenzaron a pesar sobre la espalda del anciano, así que Asuma tuvo que hacerse cargo de la delicada tarea él solo. Era un hombre alto y fuerte, así que no le representó ninguna dificultad. Pero por desgracia un día Asuma no regresó al Castillo Namikaze, luego de una salida con los cazadores, y la carga de alimentar a Minato le fue encomendada a Iruka, apenas un adolescente. Tan solo un par de noches antes de la desaparición de Asuma, Kakashi se había atrevido a besar al muchacho por primera vez.

La carga del Umino era demasiado importante, demasiado preciada para ser dejada de lado, y por desgracia, entre las prioridades del Namikaze no estaba incluir a más humanos en el Tributo.

-Iruka, una sola persona no puede formar un clan -dijo el Hatake, no por primera vez, con todos los pensamientos anteriores en mente.

-¡Kakashi! -murmuró Iruka en tono de advertencia, con los dientes apretados fuertemente.

El vampiro ignoró las quejas de su pareja, y de un rápido movimiento tiro de la muñeca del castaño, recostándolo de nuevo en la cama. El Umino soltó una maldición entre dientes, a veces odiaba la facilidad con la que Kakashi manejaba su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo la agradecía; la fuerza sobrenatural del Hatake hacía consciente a Iruka de lo mucho que el inmortal respetaba sus decisiones.

-Es mi maestro, Iruka, pero que te obligue a... -comenzó a decir el vampiro, colocando sus brazos alrededor del rostro de Iruka y acercando los rostros de ambos.

-Nadie me obliga -aseguró el castaño torciendo la boca-. Lo hago porque es mi deber, el deber que me heredaron mis padres y ni siquiera tú evitaras que cumpla con él.

-Pareciera que Minato-sensei tiene más derecho sobre ti que yo mismo -dijo Kakashi, comenzado a molestarse de nuevo.

-Pareciera que lo único que quieres es mi sangre -le regresó Iruka, con cierto rencor en la voz.

Los ojos negros del vampiro se abrieron por la sorpresa, y por un momento observó con atención la cara molesta del Umino, quien se negaba a verlo de frente. No era la primera vez que sucedía, para los inmortales era muy fácil seducir a los débiles humanos que poseían sangre de un olor atrayente, susurrando falsas palabras de amor en sus oídos solo para obtener el líquido vital. Como la sangre era daba por voluntad propia, Minato no podía intervenir y los oportunistas permanecían sin castigo.

-Iruka... -empezó a responder Kakashi en un murmullo angustiado, pasando una mano por los cabellos castaños de su pareja.

-Solo responde -lo interrumpió el Umino, alejándose de su toque. El vampiro suspiro con cansancio al caer en cuenta de la pequeña nota herida que tenía en la voz.

-Sabes que no -contestó el Hatake con rapidez, pero modulando la velocidad con la que hablaba-. Me... molesta tener que compartirte. No se trata de comer, es algo más intimo, morderte a ti y que me muerdas es... ah... ¿una muestra de afecto? -intentó explicarse el vampiro con cierta duda. Algunas costumbres del aquelarre, tan comunes como respirar, seguían resultando extrañas para los humanos.

Iruka sonrió ante los balbuceos de su pareja y negó con la cabeza. No es como si en verdad pensara que Kakashi era capaz de hacer semejante bajeza, pero estar tanto tiempo alejado del vampiro lo ponía nervioso, haciéndolo dudar de su realidad. El castaño se levantó un poco sobre su espalda, lo suficiente para reducir la distancia que lo superaba del vampiro y poder besarlo con suavidad en los labios.

-Ven a Konoha conmigo -le propuso Kakashi de pronto, y fue el turno de Iruka de abrir enormes sus ojos debido a la sorpresa. El Umino tembló ante la idea, pero más que nada fue por lo tentadora que le resultaba la oferta.

Sería tan facial para los amantes desaparecer en medio de la noche, cobijados por la oscuridad y protegidos por la luna. Pero el castaño no podía olvidar la tarea que se le había encomendado, se lo debía a sus ancestros.

-No voy a hacer lo mismo que Asuma -murmuró apesadumbrado el Umino, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Kakashi para empujarlo y hacer espacio entre ellos-, Sarutobi-sensei no lo soportaría de nuevo.

-Ven aquí, me quedare hasta que te duermas -murmuró el vampiro con voz cariñosa, ignorando las intenciones de Iruka.

El Hatake giró el frágil cuerpo del humano sobre la cama, acomodándolo entre sus brazos. Sabía que la propuesta no era del desagrado del castaño, motivo por el que se atrevía a mencionarlo no por primera vez, pero también era consciente del dolor que le causaba al Umino rechazarlo. El vampiro se regañó mentalmente por torturar de semejante manera a su pequeña pareja.

-¿Y cuando despierte ya te abras ido? -susurró Iruka con voz queda, a pesar de saber de antemano la respuesta a su pregunta. El inmortal de cabello plateado sonrió y luego deposito un rápido beso sobre la nuca del Umino, antes de cubrir su rostro de nuevo con la máscara de usaba de manera cotidiana.

-Te prometo que vendré más seguido -dijo el Hatake a manera de consuelo. El castaño asintió con lentitud usando la cabeza, pero su boca escapó un traicionero suspiro de tristeza.

-No falta mucho -murmuró el humano, más para sí mismo que para su pareja, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se disponía a dormir.

-Eso espero, Iruka-sensei -le contestó la voz de Kakashi en medio de la oscuridad, apretando con aprensión el abrazo que tenía sobre su pareja-. Eso espero...

**~*S*&*N*~~*N*O*C*H*E*S**D*E**L*U*N*A**L*L*E*N*A*~~*S*&*N*~**

Naruto sumergió su mano en la congelante agua del Lago Negro. Antes, cuando recién había sido convertido por su padre y, si era sincero consigo mismo, cuando era un poco más estúpido, le gustaba poner a prueba sus nuevas habilidades. En una de sus tantas escapadas del castillo, el rubio había sentido el impulso de arrojarse a las oscuras aguas del lago; era un vampiro ahora, no necesitaba del aire para vivir y el agua fría apenas la percibía gracias a su propia piel helada. El Uzumaki se paso largas horas en un estado de semiinconsciencia de pie en el fondo del lago, hasta que el aburrimiento y la proximidad del sol lo hicieron salir de nuevo.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando, usuratonkachi? -pregunto una voz al lado de Naruto, sobresaltándolo. Tanto que el rubio acabo por caer a un charco fangoso formado por la nieve que comenzaba a derretirse.

El vampiro alzó sus sobrenaturales ojos azules para enfrentarse al recién llegado y soltó un siseó furioso al ver que se trataba del mismo licántropo de la otra vez, quien torció los labios de manera burlona al ver su deplorable estado.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios haces, teme?! -bramó el vampiro al tiempo que ponía de pie y trataba de quitarse el lodo de la ropa-. ¡Lo hiciste a propósito, dattebayo! -acusó a Sasuke, sacudiéndose con brusquedad para intentar que algo de barro cayera también sobre el hombre lobo.

Al Uzumaki le importaba muy poco ensuciarse, pero no iba a tolerar que el licántropo se burlara de él.

-¿No se supone que los vampiros son agiles y de sentidos alertas? -preguntó el Uchiha con voz sarcástica y cierta incredulidad en la voz-. Los cazadores de la noche por excelencia -añadió Sasuke burlonamente, relamiéndose los labios.

El joven alfa estaba más que seguro de los verdaderos depredadores bajo la protección de la luz de la luna eran los licántropos, y cuando el vampiro Uzumaki cayera bajo sus garras... ¡No, no, no, no! El moreno tuvo que recriminarse a sí mismo por sus ideas, debía tener claro que solo se estaba acercando al chupasangre para satisfacer al animal dentro de él. No iba a convertir a Naruto en su pareja. ¡Un hombre lobo y un vampiro! Dudaba que existiera cosa más antinatural en las Tierras de los Tres Hermanos.

-¡No si llegas por la espalda de esa manera! -gruñó Naruto, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Sasuke y negándose tercamente a aceptar su distracción-. ¡Cuando llevas la estúpida capa de nuevo! ¡Es trampa! -el rubio soltó maldiciones por lo bajo, quejándose por no poder percatarse de la presencia del otro muchacho, usando su olor-. ¡¿Cómo demonios lo haces?!

-Alguien debería habértelo explicado, dobe -dijo el Uchiha, frunciendo las cejas con disgusto.

La primera vez que su pareja lo había mencionado, pensó simplemente que el vampiro no había notado su ropa hecha de lino, ahora caía en cuenta de que el rubio de verdad ignoraba como lograba ocultar su aroma de los vampiros.

-Pues no lo han hecho, dattebayo -masculló el Uzumaki entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo los labios.

Sasuke permaneció en cuclillas sobre el suelo, en el lugar que originalmente ocupaba Naruto, y el rubio se removió incomodo ante la penetrante mirada que le mandaba el licántropo. El Uchiha estaba meditando en silencio las implicaciones del poco conocimiento del vampiro; cualquiera de la manada podría acercarse a su pareja sigilosamente y atacarlo, como él acaba de hacer hace solo algunos minutos atrás.

Decidiéndose a resolver el problema, el moreno terminó suspirando.

-Usuratonkachi, ven -dijo Sasuke llamando al rubio, agitando su mano-. Voy a contarte un secreto -murmuró con un tono de complicidad más que fingido, que por suerte el Uzumaki no pareció notar.

El vampiro observó al Uchiha con marcada desconfianza, pero también con una visible curiosidad, luego de unos cuantos segundos de duda, las ansias que el rubio sentía por saber el secreto del licántropo sobrepasaron todo lo demás y terminó por a acercarse al otro chico, no sin cierta cautela.

El hombre lobo permaneció inmóvil mientras Naruto se inclinaba hacia él, todavía con los labios apretados por el disgusto, y en el último instante sujeto al Uzumaki por la camisa, para luego tirar de ella hasta arrojar al rubio directo contra su cuello. El vampiro jadeó por el brusco movimiento, con lo que el aliento helado del inmortal golpeó la piel del Uchiha, provocando que Sasuke cerrara instintivamente los ojos, dividido entre su sentido de supervivencia y el placer.

Tener los colmillos de un maldito chupasangre a nula distancia de una de tus arterias llenas de sangre fresca no era algo que te garantizara una vida larga.

-¿Qué hueles? -susurró Sasuke contra el oído del rubio, causando que el nerviosismo de Naruto aumentara con rapidez. La voz del licántropo sonaba profunda al parecer del Uzumaki, y habría acelerado los latidos de su corazón de seguir con vida. El vampiro agradeció a sus ancestros que el dichoso órgano siguiera quieto dentro de su pecho.

-Uhm, ah... ¿Tela, dattebayo? -intentó responder Naruto entre balbuceos, al notar que la paciencia se le terminaba al moreno. De pronto el rubio parpadeo sorprendido, al reconocer por fin el olor. Lo recordaba de uno de sus viajes con Jiraiya-. ¡Lino! -dijo el Uzumaki con tono triunfante.

Sin embargo, el hombre lobo no parecía complacido por la respuesta de su acompañante. Tomando de nuevo por sorpresa al príncipe del aquelarre Namikaze, Sasuke volvió a tirar de la ropa del rubio, para atraerlo aún más cerca de su cuello, hasta que los labios de Naruto chocaron contra la piel del licántropo.

-Huele con más cuidado, dobe -murmuró el Uchiha, fingiendo que nada extraño había sucedido.

Teniendo la extraña sensación de que la voz de Sasuke lo seducía de alguna manera para cumplir las órdenes de su dueño, Naruto se encontró cumpliendo las indicaciones del licántropo. El vampiro aspiró con fuerza, y por unos segundos solo pudo percibir el amargo olor del lino, pero luego pudo llegar a sus fosas nasales otro aroma diferente, escondido debajo de la ropa del Uchiha, mucho más fuerte y atrayente.

El Uzumaki encontró que le agradaba el olor natural del perro a su lado, pero cuando sus sentidos fueran más allá de la piel y músculos del hombre lobo, topándose con el perfume de la sangre que corría por sus venas, el vampiro dentro de él gimió de necesidad y sus colmillos se extendieron por instinto.

Asustado por sus propias acciones, Naruto dio un pequeño salto e intentó alejarse del moreno, pero antes de que pudiera ir muy lejos, el Uchiha lo sujetó por ambas muñecas, obligándolo a permanecer en su lugar.

-El lino entorpece los sentidos de los vampiros, y me permite esconderme de los tuyos en su propio castillo -le explicó Sasuke al rubio con tranquilidad, pretendiendo no haberse dado cuenta de que la rata alada estuvo a punto morderlo. Si el Uzumaki no hubiera estado tan aterrado por su repentina necesidad de alimentarse del licántropo, habría notado que las uñas del moreno estaban un poco más largas-. Ahora, usuratonkachi, el algodón es lo que puedo llegar a bloquear el olor de los vampiros, escondiendolo de mi olfato.

-Entonces... ¡¿yo podría escaparme de casa cada vez que quisiera si usara ropa así, dattebayo?! -preguntó el Uzumaki, repentinamente entusiasmado y olvidando el incidente anterior.

El moreno torció la boca ante sus palabras. Cierto que una de sus intenciones al explicar el uso de las telas era poder sacar al vampiro de la sombra protectora de su clan con mayor facilidad, pero tampoco es como si quisiera que el rubio se paseara a sus anchas desde Kumo hasta Konoha, y habría que recalcarlo, ¡sin su presencia!

-No cualquier ropa, dobe -dijo entonces el Uchiha, provocando una mueca de clara decepción en el rostro de su acompañante-. Te lo aclarare todo si me prometes una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? -masculló el vampiro con renitencia, dividido entre la curiosidad y la desconfianza. No debía de confiar en los hombres lobo, su pasado se lo recordaba con claridad.

-Cada vez que salgas, yo iré contigo -le propuso Sasuke, haciendo que la boca del Uzumaki se abriera enorme por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar, dattebayo! ¡No voy a tener de niñera a un perro como tú! -exclamó ofendido el rubio, para luego zafarse del agarre del licántropo y darse la vuelta, dispuesto a desaparecer del lugar.

-Entonces suerte con volver a salir de tu precioso castillo, usuratonkachi -dijo Sasuke en tono burlón, logrando que Naruto detuviera de golpe sus pasos-. ¿A cuántos sirvientes, contando humanos y vampiros, tuviste que llorarles para que pudieras estar aquí está noche? -quizo saber el moreno, aunque tenía una idea bastante acertada de la respuesta.

-¿Y tú como demonios sabes eso? -gritó el Uzumaki, girándose para encarar de nuevo al licántropo. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que su pareja... argh, el maldito chupasangre estaba avergonzado.

-Soy el inofensivo mercader de hortalizas de Konoha -contestó el hombre lobo, con una pequeña sonrisa de desdén instalada en los labios. No sintió vergüenza alguna por engañar a los pobres sirvientes humanos del castillo Namikaze-. Si supieras todos los chismes que corren en las cocinas cuando tú no estás presente, dobe.

Naruto apretó con fuerza los labios, y se habría abalanzado sobre Sasuke a mordidas de no ser por la tentación que representaba salir cada vez que le diera la gana, privilegio que siempre le había negado su padre. Derrotado, el rubio se cruzó de brazos, para después voltearle la cara al Uchiha.

-¡Bien! -respondió por fin el Uzumaki, aunque bastante a regañadientes-. ¡Pero más vale que no sea ninguna trampa, porque entonces si te dejo seco, teme! -le advirtió al licántropo, sin ser consciente del retorcido sentido que el moreno le podía dar a sus palabras.

Sasuke deslizó la lengua por sus labios, con la mirada clavada en la boca del vampiro e imaginando todo lo que podría hacer con ella. Para cuando el licántropo cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía, ya se encontraba frente a frente con el Uzumaki y este lo miraba con ojos extrañados.

-Algodón silvestre -murmuró entonces el moreno, recordando el tema por el que habían comenzado a discutir en primer lugar. Tomó también una pequeña pausa para aclararse la garganta y despejar sus pensamientos-. El algodón cultivado funciona pero no es tan confiable, es mejor el algodón silvestre.

-¿Y de donde carajos voy a sacar ropa hecha de algodón silvestre, dattebayo? -murmuró Naruto para sí mismo, viendo que en realidad su camino hacia la libertado no iba a ser tan fácil.

-Yo te las podría conseguir, dobe -se apresuró a responder el Uchiha-, siempre y cuando mantengas tu promesa.

-¡Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, teme! -aseguró el rubio de manera rotunda, sacándole una minúscula sonrisa de lado a Sasuke sin motivo aparente. El descendiente de la Tercera Hermana creyó que el licántropo se burlaba de él-. ¡Es cierto, dattebayo!

-Ya, ya, te creo, usuratonkachi -dijo el hombre lobo, antes de que el chupasangre se exaltara demasiado-. Ya que todo está aclarado, es hora de irnos, dobe.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? -preguntó el Uzumaki con curiosidad. El animal dentro de Sasuke gruñó de satisfacción al percatarse de que en esta ocasión no había rastro de desconfianza en la voz de su pareja.

-Te lo dije, usuratonkachi. No me gusta el Lago Negro como punto de reunión -explicó el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros. Acto seguido el licántropo se inclinó hacia Naruto, quitándole de la cabeza el delicado aro de oro que le rodeaba la frente, causando sonoras quejas por parte del vampiro-. Demasiado cerca de los afilados colmillos de tu padre -opinó el Uchiha.

-¡Oye, devuélvemela! -lloriqueó el rubio, saltando para intentar recuperar su corona. En realidad odiaba tener que llevar joyas como esa, símbolos de su alto estatus, pero Sakura no dejaba de insistirle que se comportara como el príncipe que era y tendría problemas con la chica si no regresaba con el adorno sobre su cabeza.

-Los vampiros tienen fama de rápidos -dijo Sasuke, usando sus agiles reflejos para esquivar al Uzumaki-. Para llegar a donde tenemos que ir más vale que seas rápido, dobe -de pronto el moreno sujeto la muñeca del rubio, atrayendo la figura más pequeña contra él, hasta que uno de los oídos de Naruto quedó al alcance del moreno-, o me perderás de vista.

Naruto se estremeció de manera inconsciente ante la cercanía del Uchiha, y para cuando pudo reaccionar a las palabras del hombre lobo, el moreno ya se había perdido entre los árboles. Al notar la dirección por la que Sasuke desapareció, los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron cuan enormes eran, sorprendidos y esperanzados. El licántropo lo guiaba hacia el oeste, el Uzumaki estaba sabía que por el sitio donde se ocultaba el sol, lo único que se alzaba entre los bosques montañosos era la antigua ciudad de Uzushio. El moreno lo llevaba al lugar de origen de los Tres Hermanos, a la tierra natal de su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Estaba hablando con Cariño (Kuroi) el otro día y me dijo que debía hacer algo para festejar mi fanfic #50, que según mi perfil, se va acercando cada vez más. Yo le conteste que los fanfics que no tenía terminados no contaban... luego se hizo un silencio incómodo y me eche a llorar (metaforicamente, diría la Dr. Brennan, porque yo no lloró delante de la gente, soy bien macho (?)). So... en vista de que mi deprimido estado de animo no me permite tomar una decisión, ¿que opinan ustedes? :S I need help! "Noches de luna llena" siento que avanza muy lento, la trama quiero decir, a este ritmo no voy a acabarlo nunca u.ú Se que hay mucha gente que me pregunta por "Yo regrese" (nombre tonto ¬¬, ¿en que estaba pensando?) lamento no contestarles, es que... me da pena -- en cuanto tenga una respuesta coherente hablare, ¡lo juro! D: Sus mensajes están en la bandeja de entrada de mi correo, marcados con esa banderita roja ¿de la vergüenza? Mis disculpas, una vez más u.u**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


	6. Luna de la semilla

**Resumen: **Hay secretos que se esconden incluso de la luz de la luna, deslizándose entra las tinieblas de la noche, donde los instintos más primitivos toman forma y nublan el juicio.

* * *

><p><em>"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4A.d.C.–65), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.<em>

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.**

Luna de la Semilla

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Long Shot.

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).

¡Si no te gusta, no leas!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dedicado a <strong>hana hanraeki, Micami, Ottosientto, Arlenes, ambu780, lizayan, mahryramos, Seta03, coptesita, Kyarath, moamoa2, Ambu, Haruko996, HikariLucy, teffyshineetae, Maria-sama66, Yuki-2310, Hinaby, Hagane Yuuki, y Cariita Sk.  
><strong>

**¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia! **

* * *

><p>Un niño rubio dio varias vueltas sobre la cama, gruñendo entre sueños, hasta que sus ojos azules terminaron por abrirse.<p>

Naruto no podía dormir. Sentía un dolor punzante sobre la frente, como si se hubiera dado un golpe contra ella, e incluso había momentos en los que pensaba que escuchaba murmullos en medio de la noche. Soltando varios siseos de descontento, el Uzumaki se levantó de la cama sin vestir nada más que un amplio camisón y luego de caminar hasta la ventana, abrió la cortina que la cubría. La luz del sol le golpeó de lleno el rostro y pronto alzó un brazo para protegerse los ojos, al menos hasta que logró acostumbrarse a tanto brillo.

El pequeño híbrido se dio cuenta entonces de que acababa de amanecer, y de que por lo tanto sus padres apenas acabarían de haberse ido a descansar a sus aposentos. Con un suspiro, Naruto supo que Kushina no iría a buscarlo hasta que el sol se encontrara más alto, y mientras tanto él no conseguía dormir. El niño ya se imaginaba pasando largas horas de aburrimiento.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un leve chirrido, que de inmediato llegó a los sensibles oídos del niño híbrido. Sin embargo, nada ni nadie cruzó el antiguo umbral de piedra, a excepción de una leve brisa cuyo origen Naruto no pudo explicarse. Fue en aquel instante que el rubio creyó escuchar un susurro, una voz que lo llamaba por su nombre, mezclada con el sonido del viento.

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad propia de la infancia, Naruto no tardo mucho en alejarse de la ventana y arrojarse contra la puerta. La voz que lo llamaba le resultaba desconocida y a pesar de eso no le inspiraba ningún temor o desconfianza. La pequeña cabeza rubia del hijo de Minato se asomó al pasillo que daba a su habitación, olisqueando con su respingada nariz para saber si el ser que lo llamaba era algún vampiro al servicio de su padre.

Pero ningún tipo de olor, ya fuera humano o inmortal, llegó hasta el Uzumaki. Extrañado, el rubio estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos y regresar a la habitación, cuando su nombre se escuchó de nuevo por el oscuro pasillo. Aunque ya fuera de día, los sirvientes que cuidaban del Castillo Namikaze siempre ponían especial atención en que la luz del sol no se filtrara al interior, por el bien de los vampiros que lo habitaban.

-Naruto... -murmuró otra vez la voz desconocida, proveniente desde el final del corredor. El híbrido dirigió su vista hacia aquel lugar y abrió con sorpresa su pequeña boca cuando se topó con unos brillantes ojos rojos, clavados con insistencia en su dirección.

El resto de la persona permanecía escondida en las sombras, por lo que el Uzumaki solo podía distinguir de ella su gran altura y sus anchos hombros, lo único claro era la mirada escarlata del ser que lo llamaba. Sin otra palabra más, la sombra se dio la vuelta y desapareció de la vista de Naruto. Una repentina añoranza surgió en el pecho del niño y se apoderó de su voluntad, provocando que el rubio saliera corriendo detrás del desconocido.

El Uzumaki no se daba cuenta, pero sus pupilas se habían dilatado hasta ocultar el color azul del iris y en realidad deambulaba por el lugar sin ser consciente del mundo que lo rodeaba. Naruto se veía a sí mismo alzando la mano para abrir las puertas que le obstruían el paso, cuando en verdad se trataba de que cada una de ellas se abría por sí sola. El niño de cabellos rubios había sido arrastrado por una visión profética, gracias al poder de la Tercera Hermana.

-Naruto... -volvió a hablar el ser sin identidad, desde la parte de atrás de una puerta sencilla, bajo la cual se colaba la tibia luz de la mañana.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Para ya, dattebayo! -le gritó el Uzumaki en respuesta, temeroso de que la persona desapareciera antes de poder averiguar quién era.

El hijo de la vidente Kushina empujó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y la luz del sol le golpeó la cara de nueva cuenta, cegándolo por un momento. Para cuando su mirada azul logró acostumbrarse a tanta luz, el canto de los pájaros lo rodeaba desde todas partes. Naruto pudo distinguir un ruiseñor, parado sobre la rama florecida de un ciruelo; supo qué clase de ave era porque su madre se lo había mostrado en una de sus tantas escapadas del castillo.

El verde césped le hacía cosquillas en los pies descalzos y era increíble la cantidad de flores que lo rodeaban. Eras pequeñas, blancas y delicadas, con forma de estrella, aunque el niño de ojos azules no las encontró especialmente bonitas. A pesar de todo, su suave perfume estremeció por completo el diminuto cuerpo del infante.

El híbrido podía darse cuenta que se encontraba dentro de un pequeño jardín, cuyo límite era un alto muro de piedra, antiguo pero firme. Y de pie, en medio del lugar, se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro, dándole la espalda.

-¿Quién eres, dattebayo? -repitió el Uzumaki, comenzando a molestarse por el prolongado silencio de su visitante. En respuesta, el desconocido se dio la vuelta con lentitud, hasta mostrarle su rostro al niño.

Sin saber el motivo, un siseo gustoso escapó de los sonrosados labios de Naruto. La piel del hombre era asombrosamente pálida, tanto que por un momento el niño creyó que se encontraba frente a un vampiro, pero lo descartó con rapidez al caer en cuenta de que los rayos del sol se derramaban sobre el desconocido sin dañarlo. Dos mechones de cabello negro le enmarcaban la cara, pero el color no se comparaba con lo oscuro de su mirada. Llevaba puesta una capa azul, sujeta en el hombro derecho por un broche metálico con forma de abanico, la redondeada parte superior de éste era roja, mientras que el mango poseía un puro color blanco.

Aún en completo silencio, el hombre se arrodilló sobre el suelo para quedar a la altura del niño rubio y abrió sus brazos en una muda invitación. Con una enorme sonrisa en su carita infantil, el Uzumaki no dudo en arrojarse dentro de ellos. Sus brazos pequeños rodearon el cuello del adulto, escondiendo en él su cara al tiempo que gruñía de felicidad. Los dedos agiles del hombre de cabello negro se deslizaron con suavidad por las hebras doradas que el híbrido tenía sobre la frente.

Entonces el adulto apartó a Naruto y el corazón del niño fue atenazado por el miedo, temiendo que la persona delante de él lo abandonara. El Uzumaki nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo extraño de su comportamiento, mucho menos en lo que sus padres podrían imaginar de la escena si lo descubrieran de semejante manera con un completo desconocido.

Pero el adulto no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir, ya que una de sus manos se mantuvo firme sobre la espalda de Naruto, apretándolo contra su amplio pecho. La mano libre, en cambio, se dirigió hacia el suelo, y tomó una de las florecillas blancas que dominaban el jardín. El híbrido no puedo evitar sonrojarse cuando la flor le fue colocada con delicadeza entre su cabello, para que después la tibia mano del hombre sujetara su mejilla izquierda. Naruto chilló avergonzado cuando los labios del desconocido se posaron sobre la mejilla contraria, y luego una vez más en su frente.

-¿No vas a decir nada? -le reclamó el híbrido al adulto, inflando los mofletes de indignación, sin darse cuenta de que con esa acción acentuaba todavía más el color escarlata de su piel.

Sin darle al niño una contestación clara, el adulto se limitó a estirar un poco la comisura de sus labios, en un fantasma de sonrisa. Molesto por la falta de respuestas, el pequeño hijo de Minato sujetó con rudeza al hombre por su negro cabello y lo atrajo contra su rostro, uniendo sus labios en un casto y corto beso.

"Cómo los que Mamá le da a Papá, dattebayo..." pensó Naruto, apenado de haberlo hecho y temeroso de no saber de dónde había surgido tal impulso.

-¿¡Naruto!? -lo llamó entonces una voz más familiar, la voz de su padre Minato, causando que el niño girara su rostro hacia la dirección de donde provenía-. ¿Qué haces allá afuera, hijo? ¡En ropa de cama, solo, y con semejante frío! -exclamó preocupado el vampiro, todavía dentro del castillo y de pie bajo el dintel de la puerta. A su lado estaba Kakashi, igual de extrañado que su maestro.

El Uzumaki parpadeó confuso y sus ojos infantiles se pasearon con apremio por el jardín cerrado. El ruiseñor había desaparecido, y el alto ciruelo lucía sus ramas desnudas. No quedaba rastro de las numerosas flores que cubrieran el lugar, o del hombre que lo guiara hasta aquel sitio. Todo había desaparecido en un suspiro. Las manos pequeñas del niño se deslizaron por su cabello, y tuvo que contener un sollozo cuando no encontró el capullo que le colocara el desconocido de mirada oscura. Suaves copos de nieve caían a su alrededor.

Era invierno, y la primavera que Naruto había sentido tan real no era más que una ilusión futura.

-¿Naruto? ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Minato, cada vez más intranquilo por la tristeza que comenzaba a empañar la mirada de su único hijo, cuando era más habitual que los ojos del niño brillaran de entusiasmo. El inmortal dio un paso hacia adelante para acercarse al niño, pero tuvo que retroceder soltando un siseo de dolor cuando un rayo de luz le golpeó la cara, quemándolo al instante.

-Yo iré por él, sensei -dijo entonces Kakashi, colocando una mano sobre el brazo del vampiro y adelantándose hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño rubio.

Como era habitual en él, Kakashi llevaba el rostro cubierto por una máscara. Ninguno de los presentes pareció alarmarse por el hecho de que el vampiro avanzaba sin miedo hacia el iluminado lugar donde se encontraba Naruto. El Hatake entrecerró un poco sus ojos negros ante la luz del sol, pero por lo demás no pareció hacerse daño.

-Kakashi-sensei... -sollozó el rubio, tallándose los ojos con ambos puños, mientras el estudiante de su padre llegaba con él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -le preguntó el Hatake mientras lo cargaba.

El niño tembló ante la sensación helada de la piel de Kakashi, y añoró la calidez del extraño que lo había abrazado minutos atrás. No es que su amigo le desagradara debido a la baja temperatura, desde su nacimiento la mayor parte de las personas alrededor eran así, pero la tibieza del hombre de cabello negro le provocaba un agradable efecto, desconocido hasta entonces.

Una vez que el infante estuvo seguro con él, Kakashi regreso sobre sus pasos y no tardó mucho en entregárselo a su inquieto progenitor.

-S-se fue... -murmuró Naruto con la voz gangosa debido a las lágrimas, mientras le extendía los brazos al rubio para que lo recibiera en su regazo.

Conmovido, Minato lo abrazó con una sonrisa enternecida. Después de ser convertido en inmortal nunca creyó que podría experimentar el placer de saberse padre, y ahora con el pequeño híbrido rubio que correteaba por todas las habitaciones del castillo, el Namikaze atesoraba cada uno de los preciosos momentos que pasaba con su único vástago.

-¿Estabas con alguien, Naruto? ¿Estabas con Mamá? -preguntó Minato, repentinamente preocupado.

Ya que era de día, sólo los humanos de la fortaleza, más unos cuantos elegidos como Kakashi, podrían haber estado acompañando a su hijo. Kushina era la opción más obvia, su mujer tenía un don especial para saber donde se encontraba Naruto sin importar la distancia. Tal vez el hecho de ser vidente tenía mucho que ver con ello.

-É-él se fue, ¡y me dejo solo, dattebayo! -respondió Naruto entre gimoteos, para después inflar mucho sus redondas mejillas debido al enojo-. ¡Cuando lo encuentre lo va a lamentar! -chilló el niño, sorbiendo los mocos, antes de soltarse a llorar de nuevo en los hombros de su padre.

-Ya, ya, ya... -intentó calmarlo el mayor de los rubios, meciendo al niño en sus brazos.

La situación era bastante extraña. Aunque no era raro en su hijo aquella tremenda voluntad, de la que había sido víctima buena parte de los habitantes del castillo, nunca se había topado con que las lágrimas salieran con tanta facilidad de los ojos azules de Naruto.

-Minato-sensei, ahí no había nadie -intervino entonces Kakashi. El vampiro se había tomado su tiempo revisando el triste jardín donde encontraran al Uzumaki. El lugar podría tener un bonito aspecto si se le cuidara, pero una agotadora tarea como esa requería invertir una buena cantidad de trabajo-. No pude percibir ningún olor aparte del de Naruto.

-¿Piensas que se ocultaron? -susurró el Namikaze entre dientes, cubriendo los finos oídos del niño hibrido. Ajeno a la creciente preocupación de su padre, Naruto siguió gimoteando en el hombro del vampiro, hasta que comenzó adormilarse.

-Si se ocultaron lo hicieron muy bien -respondió el Hatake en el mismo volumen de voz-. Tampoco hay rastro de algodón o lino silvestre.

Un tenso silencio se instaló en el pequeño grupo. La mirada apremiante de Minato, tan parecida a la de su hijo, seguía clavada en la carita del pequeño. Kakashi se ajustó con cierto nerviosismo la máscara sobre su rostro; podía entender por lo que su maestro estaba pasando. Desde que el hombre pasara a liderar el aquelarre del Primer Hermano, la seguridad de los suyos siempre había sido la prioridad del Namikaze. En realidad existían pocas amenazas para un grupo tan poderoso como el suyo, como el aquelarre de los Hyuga, que terminó por unírseles... o la manada Uchiha, cuyas tierras se encontraba bastante lejos, hacia el sur.

Sin embargo, todo había cambiado tras la unión de Minato con la princesa Kushina. Pocos habían visto la relación con ojos benévolos, acusando al aquelarre Namikaze de buscar quedarse con el moribundo poder de la Tercera Hermana, y luego de un tiempo, las murmuraciones se volvieron contra la vidente pelirroja. El momento más tenso de la historia ocurrió con el inesperado embarazo de la Uzumaki. Los híbridos nunca eran bien vistos entre los Clanes, ya que pese a los extraños dones que traían consigo, preferían ocultarlos con vergüenza. Kakashi era la prueba viviente de ello.

-Minato-sensei, si Naruto estaba con alguien -volvió a hablar el vampiro de cabello blanco, resguardando en lo más profundo de su mente los recuerdos de su padre. El hombre en realidad solo había intentado protegerlo-, y esa persona decidió que era necesario ocultar su presencia, dudo de sus buenas intenciones.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, Kakashi -dijo Minato, y su mirada se ensombreció ante el pensamiento de que algún insensato pudiera atacar al niño dentro de su propio hogar-. Naruto -llamó entonces a su hijo con suavidad, sacudiendo un poco a la criatura para despabilarla-, la persona que estaba contigo, ¿te hizo algo? -preguntó el adulto con ansiedad.

El pequeño rubio cerró los ojos y apretó sus parpados con fuerza, tratando de recordar todo lo que había pasado con el hombre de los cabellos oscuros, buscando lo que su padre quisiera saber. Su mirada infantil brilló en reconocimiento cuando un evento en particular llegó por fin a su mente.

-¡Él me dio una flor, dattebayo! -exclamó Naruto con entusiasmo, todo el sueño que pudiera sentir apartándose de golpe.

-¿Una flor? ¿Y dónde está? -preguntó el Namikaze, de verdad confundido. Estaban a mitad del invierno, y las plantas que pudieran brindar su perfume en aquella estación eran pocas. Ninguna de ellas podía percibirse en el infértil jardincillo a pocos pasos de distancia.

-No sé... -balbuceó acongojado el niño, con sus ojos amenazando con soltarse a llorar de nuevo-. A lo mejor se la llevó, dattebayo -dijo entonces el Uzumaki, de repente molesto porque el extraño no sólo había desaparecido sin despedirse, sino que además se llevó su regalo de vuelta.

-Naruto-kun atrae a los enamorados desde muy joven -dijo entonces Kakashi, con la burla tiñéndole la voz.

-¡No le veo lo divertido, Kakashi! -explotó Minato ante los jocosos comentarios de su estudiante, refugiando al niño contra su pecho como si una manada de lobos salvajes los rodearan, amenazando con devorar a su pequeño.

Una carcajada escapó desde la máscara del Hatake, pero antes de que el vampiro de mayor rango pudiera soltar otra cosa aparte de un siseo furioso, o de que Kakashi pudiera agregar más mofas sobre la futura vida amorosa de Naruto, otro inmortal hizo su silenciosa aparición en el pasillo del castillo donde se encontraban. El vampiro poseía unos impresionantes ojos con el iris blanco, por lo que Kakashi lo reconoció de inmediato como un miembro perteneciente al Clan Hyuga.

-Mi señor, las familias humanas del Tributo de Sangre acaban de llegar -había susurrado el Hyuga con respeto, acompañando sus palabras con la reverencia de rigor.

-¿Cuantas? -quizo saber Minato, pasando distraídamente sus pálidos dedos por los cabellos rubios del niño entre sus brazos. Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios cuando Naruto se acurrucó mejor en su regazo, dispuesto a tomar una larga siesta. La criatura se sentía cansada de tanto llorar, y la conversación de los adultos comenzaba a aburrirle.

-Cinco, Minato-sama -respondió de inmediato el vampiro de mirada nívea, volviendo a inclinarse.

Ante las palabras del Hyuga, Kakashi de inmediato se cruzó de brazos. Minato, por su parte, torció la boca por la sumisión excesiva del joven vampiro. No dijo nada, sin embargo, prefirió guardarse su opinión. Aunque luego de que los Hyuga se unieran a su aquelarre el rubio había asumido el liderazgo de ambos grupos, Hyuga Hiashi seguía teniendo una gran influencia. Las costumbres del Clan estaban bastante arraigadas, y el Namikaze no deseaba entrometerse de más en ellas.

-Cada día son menos -dijo el de cabello plateado, a lo que su maestro se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, más concentrado en acariciar el rostro adormilado de su pequeño vástago-. Debería buscar nuevas familias para el Tributo, Minato-sensei. Naruto lo va a necesitar algún día -le advirtió el Hatake al vampiro rubio, negando con la cabeza al ver que el mayor no le prestaba atención.

-Lo sé... pero hoy no es el momento apropiado -alegó el Namikaze, para después emprender su camino hacia los salones principales del Castillo. Kakashi no tardó en acomodarse a su lado, mientras el Hyuga los seguía a una distancia prudente-. El joven Hiruzen, el heredero del Clan Sarutobi, acaba de casarse. Sería una pena arruinar la celebración por una simple comida -se justifico Minato.

El líder del aquelarre del Primer Hermano pensaba saludar a sus visitantes antes retirarse a descansar, ya habría tiempo de recibirlos como era debido cuando el sol se ocultara de nuevo.

-Es algo más que una simple comida, Minato-sensei -siguió insistiendo Kakashi, sin saber la razón exacta por la que lo hacía. Quizás se debiera al discreto comentario que Kushina-hime había soltado hacia un par de días durante la cena, manifestando su preocupación por el tema.

Los vampiros se perdieron en la oscuridad del corredor.

Fuera del castillo, en un balcón de piedra que daba al pequeño jardín del ciruelo, una mujer había sido silencioso testigo del encuentro entre el desconocido de cabello negro y Naruto. En realidad, para la pelirroja su nombre no era ningún misterio, ya que se había topado con el muchacho en varias ocasiones, todas en sueños.

Kushina soltó un suspiro enamorado, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos violetas se mancharon con la preocupación. Su hijo acababa de tener la primera manifestación del don de la Tercera Hermana, a una muy edad temprana, mucho antes del tiempo en el que ella lo había tenido.

"Será un vidente muy poderoso, dattebane" pensó la Uzumaki con orgullo, girando la flor que tenía entre los dedos de su mano derecha. La visión de su pequeño rubio también traía otro significado, el tiempo apremiaba, pronto se perdería la oportunidad de que la pelirroja pudiera intervenir a favor de su bebé antes de que Minato sospechara algo.

-Flor de las nieves -murmuró entonces la mujer, volviendo su atención a los delicados pétalos blancos. Se permitió entonces deslizar la flor por su mejilla, con cariño y delicadeza-. Amor eterno -susurró Kushina con emoción, recordado la ocasión en que Minato le había obsequiado una igual-. Sasu-chan, todavía eres un niño en los brazos de tu manada, pero ya estás conquistando a mi Naruto en sueños -dijo divertida la mujer, para luego alzar la mano y soltar la florecilla.

Nada más el suave capullo se vio libre de la mano de la vidente, esta se deshizo en un pálido polvo, mezclándose en el viento hasta desaparecer, como si nunca hubiera sido real.

-Desearía que vieras esto, Mikoto -dijo Kushina con melancolía en la voz, mientras una solitaria lágrima escapaba por uno de sus ojos-. Estoy segura que nos divertiríamos juntas, dattebane -añadió la vidente al pensar en su amiga, sonriendo a pesar de todo.

**~*S*&*N*~~*N*O*C*H*E*S**D*E**L*U*N*A**L*L*E*N*A*~~*S*&*N*~**

Naruto se removió nervioso en su lugar, observando con franca desconfianza el enorme hueco oscuro delante de él. En cuanto el rubio se había dado cuenta de que el saco de pulgas acosador quería llevarlo a Uzushio, una vieja ilusión había surgido dentro de su corazón. Era el lugar donde había nacido y vivido su madre antes de mudarse al Castillo Namikaze, un legado que solo les pertenecía a ellos dos. Por otro lado, el vampiro se imaginaba algo más impresionante que un hoyo en la tierra, después de todo se trataba de la legendaria ciudad levantada por los Tres Hermanos.

El único detalle que podría considerarse bonito de la cueva era la multitud de florecillas blancas que rodeaban la entrada por todos lados, aquellos delicados capullos que se agitaban con el helado viento del invierno le resultaban algo familiares a Naruto.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día parado, usuratonkachi? -susurró una voz burlona a sus espaldas, causándole un estremecimiento al Uzumaki.

-¿Esperas que entre ahí, dattebayo? -le espetó Naruto en forma retadora, girándose para encarar al chico de cabellos negros y mostrarle los colmillos-. ¿Cómo se que no hay una manada completa de perros esperándome allá abajo? -preguntó el rubio con desconfianza.

-La cueva de la manada Uchiha está más al oeste, y bastante más al sur que este lugar -dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos-. Como bien debería saberlo el principito... -añadió el licántropo en tono socarrón, arqueando los labios en una torcida sonrisa.

-¡B-bueno sí, pero...! -balbuceó el rubio, sin saber que ganar de la discusión que mantenía con el otro muchacho-. Es que no parece la entrada a Uzushio... -intentó explicarse el Uzumaki, llevándose una mano detrás del cuello para frotarlo.

-Porqué no lo es, dobe -replicó de inmediato el hombre lobo, cruzándose de brazos con frustración y adelantándose a Naruto para colocarse delante de la cueva que el chico miraba con tanta sospecha-. La vidente Kushina selló la entrada a la ciudad la última vez que estuvo aquí, hace más de cincuenta años. Ahora la única manera de pasar es a través de pequeños pasajes como este -explicó Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué Mamá sellaría la ciudad...? -murmuró el Uzumaki para sí mismo, comenzando a dudar de que fuera una buena idea entrar. Si una mujer tan poderosa como lo había sido su madre, consideraba necesario que nadie debería volver a pisar aquella tierra, entonces su hijo no debía contradecirla. La aprensión comenzó a dominar el ánimo del rubio.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, usuratonkachi? -gruñó Sasuke, molesto al pensar que el rubio le hacía la pregunta a él. El hombre lobo tuvo mucho cuidado de mandar a volar la sensación de agobio que le causaba no poder satisfacer las necesidades de su pareja. Malditos fueran sus instintos-. Ni siquiera conocía a la mujer -dijo el muchacho de cabello negro, y en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca dejaron un sabor amargo en ella.

Una punzada de dolor cruzó las sienes del Uchiha, y por un momento la visión se le oscureció. Varias imágenes confusas pasaron por su mente, en un periodo fugaz de tiempo, incluyendo la de una mano cubierta de sangre que se extendía hacia él, unos delicados y pálidos dedos femeninos, cercanos a la fría muerte.

Al notar el repentino malestar de su acompañante, el Uzumaki acudió de inmediato a su lado.

-¿Estás bien, dattebayo? -preguntó el rubio un poco preocupado, antes de que pudiera morderse la lengua. Una vocecilla molesta en su cabeza, que le recordaba mucho a la voz de Sakura, bramó que no debería alarmarse tanto por la salud de un licántropo.

-Sí... -susurró Sasuke, tan confundido como Naruto por lo que había pasado. El Uchiha hizo un intento por recordar con más claridad que significaba aquella especie de visión, pero apenas se lo propuso una desagradable sensación paralizante lo detuvo. Extraño, el joven hombre lobo no había sentido algo parecido desde que era un niño y Fugaku usaba su poder como alfa para prohibirle salir a la superficie.

-Pues no parece -dijo el Uzumaki, torciendo la boca y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez sean los fantasmas que viven en Uzushio -soltó entonces el licántropo, queriendo cambiar el tema de la conversación-. Una leyenda dice que por eso la vidente Kushina selló las puertas -con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, Sasuke se acercó al rubio hasta murmurar las siguientes palabras en su oído, con una voz profunda y lúgubre-, para mantener a los espíritus encerrados por toda la eternidad.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de soltarse a reír al ver como el rubio se mordía los labios con fuerza, mostrando cuan largos y blancos podían llegar a ser los colmillos de un vampiro. Imaginaba que de haber podido sangrar, una copiosa lluvia de tinta escarlata ya se habría deslizado desde su barbilla hasta el cuello.

El esbelto cuello que quedaba a poca distancia del hombro, y justo a medio camino entre uno y otro se encontraba el lugar donde el licántropo debería de colocar la marca de sus dientes sobre su pareja. El Uchiha ya podía visualizarla, estampada en la piel morena como si...

"¡Concéntrate, Sasuke! ¡Concéntrate!" se regañó mentalmente el licántropo, suspirando al notar que sus manos se habían elevado para sujetar al rubio y atraerlo contra sí. Por suerte el Uzumaki no pareció darse cuenta, su mente estaba plagada de malvados espíritus de humanos muertos.

-¿Qué pasa, dobe? -preguntó entonces el hombre lobo, recobrándose de su pequeño desliz-. ¿Tienes miedo?

-¡C-claro que no! -aseguro Naruto con rotundidad, para luego soltar un agudo siseo.

Era ridículo que un inmortal como el Uzumaki, un vampiro, le tuviera pánico a los fantasmas, pero es que los espíritus era algo que escapaba a comprensión y eso lo asustaba. Además Jiraiya lo había torturado por años con historias parecidas, y a la larga el tema había terminado afectándolo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a esparcirse por los labios de Sasuke. El vampiro disimulaba bastante mal su temor, pero el olor del miedo que llegaba con claridad hasta las fosas nasales del hombre lobo lo deleitaba en sobremanera. Conocer las debilidades de su pareja, es decir, del bastardo del Clan Namikaze, ayudaría al Uchiha a protegerlo... ¡Maldición, a dominarlo!

-¡No, esa tampoco es la palabra adecuada! -gruñó Sasuke entre dientes, causando una mueca de extrañeza en el muchacho de ojos azules.

Ante el brillo confundido de la mirada celeste, Sasuke maldijo de nuevo. Todo lo que quería era mantenerse en contacto con el vampiro sólo lo preciso para acallar los ladridos del animal en su interior, pero no tan cerca como para correr el riesgo de marcar como suyo al chupasangre. Con la ayuda de los Tres Hermanos, el licántropo conseguiría el tiempo suficiente para encontrar una pareja adecuada, una pareja que su padre y el resto de la manada aprobara.

Al menos esos eran los pobres planes de Sasuke, ideas en las que el chico en realidad no confiaba mucho.

El licántropo alejó de sus pensamientos los maltrechos proyectos, para volver a concentrarse en lo que habían venido a hacer. Colocó de nuevo en su rostro la mueca desdeñosa que le dedicara a Naruto desde que lo conociera, gesto que para su consternación se suavizaba más cada día, por mucho que ladrara el Uchiha.

-Entonces nos veremos dentro, usuratonkachi -dijo el hombre lobo, como si su arranque anterior nunca hubiera sucedido, y de paso confundiendo un poco más al Uzumaki-. Si es que te atreves... -añadió por último Sasuke, en un murmullo cargado de reto. Acto seguido, la alta figura del licántropo fue tragada por la oscuridad del rústico túnel al que había guiado al rubio.

Humillado por las palabras del perro rabioso, el príncipe del Clan Namikaze se dio la vuelta con indignación poco disimulada y se dispuso a largarse de aquel lugar. ¡Que el maldito hombre lobo hiciera lo que quisiera, él no iba ir por ese agujero maloliente! Justo cuando los pasos del rubio comenzaban a adquirir velocidad, una brisa nocturna proveniente desde sus espaldas agitó sus cabellos, trayendo hasta la aguda nariz del inmortal un tenue perfume de flores. La fragancia saco a flote antiguos recuerdos sepultados en su memoria debido al paso del tiempo, el paso de unos delicados dedos por la suave mejilla de un bebé, todavía tibia por la sangre que circulaba en sus pequeñas arterias.

Naruto se dio la vuelta con lentitud, inseguro de qué hacer a continuación, pero entonces un nuevo viento, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, alborotó la multitud de florecillas blancas alrededor del túnel, incrementando la intensidad del perfume de la madre del vampiro, un instante antes de que la fría ráfaga de aire se perdiera en el interior del escondido paso a la ciudad abandonada de Uzushio.

Armándose de valor, Naruto siguió el mismo camino que Sasuke, guiándose en la oscuridad gracias a su aguda visión y al fuerte olor que emanaba del cuerpo del licántropo. El camino era igual de tosco que el túnel, señal de que era usado con poca regularidad; además conforme avanzaba, el corredor se volvía cada vez más estrecho, dejando poco espacio para que creciera vegetación. Luego de un tiempo, las paredes se cerraron tanto alrededor del Uzumaki que las yemas de sus dedos podían tocar la superficie áspera de la piedra, sólo con estirar un poco la mano. El camino se retorcía de tanto en tanto en direcciones caprichosas, seguramente los constructores habían tratado de evitar la roca más dura a la hora de excavar.

En el sitio más oscuro del corredor, los sobrenaturales ojos del príncipe vampiro pudieron notar unas figurillas talladas de forma tosca en la pared, un pequeño agujero con una superficie lisa en la piedra que era usado de altar. Los rasgos de las efigies apenas se percibían debido al desgate, pero se intuía que se trataba de un dōsojin **(1)**, un hombre y una mujer vestidos con elaborados kimonos ceremoniales y tomados de la mano. Una multitud de velas apagadas a medio consumir rodeaban la pequeña escultura, en cada rincón de espacio disponible, y de cada trozo de cera emanaba un intenso perfume a incienso.

Naruto habría pasado de largo sin dedicarle una segunda mirada al altar, más pendiente de lo que le esperaba al final del túnel que de unas viejas decoraciones, de no ser por el estremecimiento que recorrió por completo su cuerpo en cuanto el Uzumaki caminó delante de las figuras de piedra. Los sentidos del vampiro se alteraron de inmediato, temiendo que un peligro no visto todavía amenazara su vida. El rubio dejó que un siseo de advertencia escapara de entre sus apretados colmillos, girando su rostro en todas direcciones para encontrar al intruso.

Sin embargo, en el oscuro túnel subterráneo sólo hizo presencia un aplastante silencio.

Fue entonces que las palabras del hombre lobo se abrieron paso a través de los pensamientos de Naruto. _Tal vez sean los fantasmas que viven en Uzushio. Una leyenda dice que por eso la vidente Kushina selló las puertas, para mantener a los espíritus encerrados por toda la eternidad. _Muy a su pesar, el Uzumaki tragó saliva debido al miedo, al tiempo que una expresión de terror se apoderaba de su rostro. Bastante avergonzado por lo que hacía, el rubio se giró a toda velocidad y salió despedido hacia la salida, donde al fondo se vislumbraba la helada luz de la luna de invierno.

De pronto una sombra se alzó frente al Uzumaki y antes de que Naruto pudiera detenerse se estampó contra el firme pecho del licántropo Uchiha. La fuerza del impacto fue tal, que ambos seres se encontraron rodando por el camino de tierra. Para cuando el mundo del rubio dejó de girar, el duro suelo se le clavaba en la espalda y la poderosa figura del hombre lobo lo aprisionaba desde arriba, sin dejarle ninguna salida. Un gruñido salvaje hizo que de inmediato el vampiro dejara de moverse. De manera lenta, el príncipe alzó la mirada, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrarse.

El licántropo no se había transformado todavía, como Naruto imagino que haría. Su entrada triunfal a Uzushio bien podría interpretarse como un ataque traidor hacia el hombre lobo. En cambio, el Uchiha conservaba su forma humana, aunque los ojos negros del muchacho se habían tornado de un profundo color rojo, dejando sólo algunas zonas de color oscuro, tres para ser exacto. Los músculos del Uzumaki se tensaron aún más al reconocer la marca de la manada Uchiha, los descendientes directos del Segundo Hermano, y los asesinos de su madre.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre Naruto, y los afilados caninos del licántropo arañaron la piel del rostro del rubio. Sólo en aquel instante el Uzumaki fue consciente del peligro que corría, aún cuando el hombre lobo no se hubiera transformado, una mordida de su parte en una parte vital del cuerpo como lo era su garganta y su existencia inmortal llegaría a su fin. El Uchiha dejó ir un resoplido, y su aliento caliente acabó en la cara del vampiro.

Un estremecimiento atravesó la espalda de Naruto, y con horror el príncipe del Clan Namikaze se dio cuenta de que poco tenía que ver con el miedo inicial por su vida. La temperatura del licántropo se había elevado, liberando su sudor y llevando consigo la penetrante esencia del Uchiha. El rubio jadeo cuando el apetitoso aroma de la sangre de Sasuke lo envolvió de nuevo; esta vez la sed de beber de hombre lobo fue abrumadora, ni siquiera se comparaba a la del primer día en que había sido convertido por su padre.

El chico de cabello negro acercó más su nariz al cuello del Uzumaki, reconociendo su aroma. ¡Era su pareja, maldición! ¡Tenía todo el derecho a reclamar a la criatura debajo de él, fuera vampiro, licántropo o un simple humano! Sasuke gruñó de necesidad, con más intensidad que la vez anterior, y un siseo bajo proveniente de entre los colmillos de Naruto le respondió. Aunque el hombre lobo no era un experto en reconocer todos los gestos de los chupasangre, Sasuke pudo notar de que no se trataba de un sonido amenazador.

Mientras tanto el deseo se había logrado apoderar casi por completo de la conciencia del hijo de la vidente Kushina. La brillante mirada celeste del vampiro ahora poseía un vivo tono anaranjado y sus pupilas se habían alargado hasta semejarse a las de un gato salvaje; los colmillos delanteros, inmaculadamente blancos, sobrepasaban el límite de su barbilla, sedientos de la tibia sangre que percibían a poca distancia. El licántropo no se daba cuenta de que con cada movimiento se acercaba cada vez más a los peligrosos incisivos del Uzumaki, solo bastaría que Sasuke diera un segundo trago del seductor vino que para él era el olor de Naruto, para que el vampiro perdiera el control.

Sin embargo, al final, Sasuke tomó una prolongada bocanada de aire, y no sin algo de esfuerzo, se alejo un poco de la temblorosa figura que había acorralado. El licántropo supuso que debía haberlo asustado.

Ni al Uchiha ni al lobo en su interior les convenía marcar a una pareja confundida. Un miembro de la manada sabría de inmediato cual sería su papel dentro de la nueva jerarquía Clan, junto a un alfa como Sasuke; en cambio un extraño, al igual que Deidara y no se diga un vampiro como el bastardo de Namikaze Minato, estaría perdido por completo en el desconocido mundo que se abría ante sus ojos. Un cambio tan brusco, un golpe tan repentino, quizá provocara que su pareja se alejara de su lado con profundo rencor. Era un panorama que no le agradaba a Sasuke, ya que por mucho que hiriera el orgullo del chico de cabello negro, la vida se apagaba con rapidez en un licántropo que hubiera perdido a su pareja.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo estúpido como eso -ladró Sasuke con los dientes apretados, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Observó la mirada rojiza del vampiro, e imagino que a causa de acercársele de forma tan repentina, el desconfiado rubio había estado listo para luchar-. No quiero desatar una guerra de clanes porque termine asesinando al principito de los chupasangre en una cueva perdida de la mano de los Tres Hermanos -gruñó el Uchiha, sacudiéndose la ropa con ademán molesto.

Una vez que la promesa de la deliciosa sangre, percibida a través de la pálida piel del licántropo, se alejó lo suficiente, el Uzumaki pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Naruto todavía tenía en la garganta la sensación quemante de la sed sin saciar, pero se daba cuenta de que su mirada poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad y volvía a ser dueño de sus emociones.

-Lo que venimos hacer aquí es pactar una verdadera paz entre nuestras gentes -siguió hablando el Uchiha, mientras giraba en redondo y observaba con cuidado a su alrededor-. No quiero que lo eches a perder por tus torpes pies, usuratonkachi -resopló el licántropo con fastidio.

Si la lejanía de Sasuke despejaba los confusos pensamientos del rubio, las despectivas palabras del muchacho de cabello negro terminaron por despabilarlo al completo. En menos de un parpadeo el hombre lobo tuvo delante de él a un furioso vampiro mostrando sus amenazadores colmillos.

-¡Mis pies no son torpes, dattebayo! -berreó Naruto, y pese a que toda su cordura y experiencia en batalla le dictaba a Sasuke que hostigar a un chupasangre dominado por la ira era peligroso, una sonrisa torcida surgió en la boca del moreno. La actitud del príncipe Uzumaki le divertía, y provocarlo le gustaba todavía más.

Unas ganas insanas surgieron desde la parte más salvaje del Uchiha, el deseo poco inocente de empujar al vampiro contra la áspera pared de la ruinosa cueva y someterlo bajo su cuerpo hasta que el altanero príncipe supiera la obediencia que le debía a Sasuke por ser su pareja. La sonrisa nada disimulada del licántropo logró que las manos le temblaran a Naruto, al tiempo que un jadeo quedo escapaba de entre sus labios.

Con una rapidez que dejo asombrado al rubio, Sasuke estiró su brazo derecho para sujetar el hombro izquierdo del Uzumaki y de un solo movimiento le dio la vuelta al vampiro, consiguiendo que ahora fuera Naruto quien tuviera apoyado el pecho del otro muchacho contra su espalda. El Uchiha se las arreglo para aferrar entre sus brazos al descendiente de la Tercera Hermana, manteniéndolo inmóvil. Aunque en realidad no era necesario el uso de sus habilidades sobrenaturales para que el chico de cabello negro retuviera bajo su control al vampiro, ya que Naruto seguía mudo de la impresión. Por lo general los hombres lobo se destacaban por su fuerza, era extraño que uno de aquellos sacos de pulgas fuera más veloz que un vampiro.

-A los licántropos nos gusta la cacería, Naruto -gruñó Sasuke al oído del Uzumaki. El rubio pudo sentir el filo de los dientes del Uchiha junto al borde de su oreja, lo que provocó que la mirada del vampiro se tornara rojiza de nuevo y la sed de sangre regresara a su garganta-. ¡Bienvenido a Uzushiogakure, principito! -añadió entonces el hombre lobo, en voz más alta y dando un paso atrás para separarse de su pareja.

Por un momento la extrañeza se apodero del ánimo del Uzumaki, e inconscientemente su cabeza giró siguiendo el olor de Sasuke, antes de recuperarse, turbado por su comportamiento cuando se encontraba junto al licántropo. Entonces por fin la declaración del Uchiha penetró en la mente del rubio. Uzushiogakure, la urbe escondida entre las Montañas Coronadas, la Ciudad de los Vientos, fundada por los Tres Hermanos, y el lugar de nacimiento de su madre, Uzumaki Kushina.

Con un brillo especial en la mirada azul y las piernas débiles por la emoción, Naruto dio unos cuantos pasos hacia enfrente, antes de que un abismo se abriera bajo sus pies. A la izquierda y derecha del Uzumaki se extendían pequeños caminos serpenteantes de roca, subiendo o bajando por la ladera de las montañas, los cuales conducían a destruidas cabañas de madera. Algunos edificios, los que poseían cimientos de piedra, se encontraban bien conservados pero otros no eran más que troncos viejos cubiertos de musgo pardo. El murmullo de un arroyo que corría entre juncos llegaba desde el fondo del acantilado, pero la mayor parte de la vista estaba cubierta por una niebla espesa y helada. Mientras las pendientes de las cordilleras se acercaban, los habitantes de Uzushio habían levantado puentes colgantes que unían un sitio con otro, que en su mayor momento de esplendor hasta el más que pequeño debió ser magnifico, si se juzgaba por los minuciosos detalles que adornaban las pocas construcciones que todavía se elevaban sobre el aire. En lo más alto de las montañas, una oscura fila de pinos arrojaba su sombra sombre la ciudad abandonada de los Tres Hermanos.

-Uzushio... -murmuró Naruto, con la voz estrangulada por la emoción. Su mano derecha se dirigió de inmediato al pendiente que colgaba de su cuello, la reliquia de la Tercera Hermana regalo de su madre.

-¿De verdad nunca habías puesto un pie aquí, dobe? -preguntó el Uchiha en tono burlón, aunque por dentro estaba orgullo de haber podido complacer a su pareja-. El aire es rancio en este sitio... como una cueva sellada -dijo Sasuke por lo bajo, frunciendo la nariz para poder oler con mayor cuidado el desagradable olor que se esparcía por el lugar.

-¿Una cueva, dattebayo? Se supone que Uzushio es famosa por los remolinos de viento que agitaban los árboles, Mamá me lo contó -dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. El muchacho de ojos azules no ocultaba su emoción por su visita al lugar, ya que al tiempo que hablaba dio un salto para acabar en el nivel inferior, cerca de un puente que lo conducía al edifico más imponente de la ciudad.

-Hace mucho que nada se mueve entre estas casas, usuratonkachi, ni siquiera el viento -respondió Sasuke, sin perder de vista al vampiro.

Sus propias palabras hicieron que la desconfianza naciera dentro del licántropo. Por extraña que fuera la afirmación del Uchiha, el chico sentía que era cierta; no era natural. Tal vez no deberían de tomar tan a la ligera los rumores sobre los fantasmas en la urbe despoblada, después de todo, cualquier leyenda podía tener un origen real, los clanes de vampiros y hombres lobo eran pruebas vivientes de ello.

Poco interesado en las indagaciones de su acompañante, el Uzumaki cruzó con paso ligero el puente colgante que salvaba el precipicio. Algunas tablas labradas que lo formaban estaban podridas, pero la cuerda seguía firme, así que el vampiro no hacía más que saltar los trozos de camino que se le antojaban inseguros. A poca distancia del final, la madera cedió bajo los pies de Naruto y el muchacho dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa; el rubio habría caído al abismo de no ser por la mano fuerte que lo sujeto por el codo.

-¡Con cuidado, dobe! -gruñó Sasuke de mal humor, molesto ante la posibilidad de que su pareja pudiera haberse herido. El riesgo era inexistente, por supuesto, aún cuando el vampiro hubiera caído, con un simple salto el Uzumaki habría estado otra vez sobre tierra firme. La mirada incrédula de Naruto le demostró al licántropo su pequeño desliz, porque de inmediato se dio la vuelta para encarar al edificio de piedra a su espaldas-. ¿Apruebas nuestro sitio de encuentros, usuratonkachi? -preguntó el Uchiha con prepotencia, alzando una de sus oscuras cejas.

Al rubio muchacho no le quedo de otra más que morderse los labios con fuerza, consciente de que no podría criticar nada del lugar por el que lo conducía el condenado perro, sin insultar de camino a sus antepasados.

-No está mal... -murmuró Naruto por fin, cuando el silencio del hombre lobo le indicó que esperaba una respuesta. Sus palabras no hicieron más que aumentar la sonrisa altanera de Sasuke.

-¿Cuanto fue que regresaste, príncipe del Clan Namikaze? -preguntó entonces el Uchiha con más seriedad, mientras guiaba al Uzumaki a través de los pasillos oscuros del pequeño castillo, apenas iluminados por la luz de la luna menguante, pues sus sobrenaturales ojos no necesitaban más para poder ver en la noche, y levantando diminutas nubes de polvo con sus pies.

-Hace pocas estaciones -dijo el rubio entre dientes, temeroso y avergonzado de que su acompañante se enterara de la sobreprotección a la que lo sometía Minato desde el asesinato de Kushina.

-Supe que te fuiste más allá del Mar Terumi, lejos de la Tierra de los Tres Hermanos -siguió hablando Sasuke, descendiendo poco a poco su volumen de voz. Le interesaba mucho saber de los años en los que los que el rubio había pasado desaparecido para el resto del mundo, y en compañía de quien. Le pesaba no haber encontrado a su pareja antes de que fuera mordido por un vampiro-. Cuando todavía eras un híbrido, el hijo medio humano de un vampiro y la vidente Uzumaki...

-Si -respondió de forma cortante Naruto, inseguro de continuar, pero ahora debido a la desconfianza que le causaba el interrogatorio del licántropo. Después de meditarlo poco tiempo, el muchacho de ojos azules decidió que ya que era información de sobra conocida en el Castillo Namikaze, y dada la habilidad que el perro había mostrado de poder infiltrase al lugar cuando le diera la gana, no tenía sentido ocultarla-. Viaje con un amigo de mi padre, un Sanin, hasta que tuve la edad para ser convertido.

-¿Sanin? ¿Un hechicero? -lo cuestionó el licántropo con cierta sorpresa-. ¿También eres un hechicero, usoratonkachi? -más que una pregunta, había sido un comentario cargado de sarcasmo.

-¡Todos los descendientes de la Tercera Hermana han sabido usar la magia! -chilló Naruto ofendido.

-Pero tú no, ¿verdad, dobe? -dijo de inmediato el Uchiha, al percatarse de que el rubio no había contestado de manera afirmativa a su pregunta.

-¡Mira, teme! -comenzó a gritar el Uzumaki al instante, haciendo que su voz hiciera un potente eco por la amplia estancia a la que los dos chicos acababan de entrar-. ¡Lo que yo pueda o no pueda hacer, dattebayo, no es cosa que a ti...!

-Silencio -lo calló Sasuke de pronto, colocándole una mano sobre la boca.

El vampiro trató de apartar al Uchiha lo más lejos que pudiera, pero al instante el hombre lobo le había rodeado el cuello con un brazo, resguardando al príncipe de los Namikaze contra su pecho. Sasuke creía haber observado algo entre los muros destruidos, una presencia extraña que los espiaba. Naruto solo podía ver como el loco licántropo gruñía en una dirección, para luego girarse en otra por completo distinta, cada vez más enojado, mientras unos fuertes músculos lo envolvían; el muchacho de cabello negro parecía un furioso perro persiguiendo a un escurridizo zorro.

La confusión nublaba el juicio de Sasuke, el alfa claramente podía percibir a alguien o algo moviéndose entre las sombras, pero el estancado olor del salón en ruinas seguía siendo el mismo, e incluso ningún sonido llegaba hasta sus oídos. Solo los gruñidos de amenaza por parte del licántropo y las leves quejas de Naruto rompían el aplastante silencio.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, teme?! -la voz del Uzumaki por fin llegó hasta los confusos pensamientos del hombre lobo, que solo deseaba seguir el poderoso instinto de proteger a su pareja.

-Creí haber visto algo -masculló Sasuke a regañadientes, apretando más el abrazo que tenía sobre el rubio.

-¡Puedo cuidarme solo, idiota! -aseguró Naruto, furioso por la inflexible custodia del licántropo, a la que por añadidura no entendía-. ¡Y yo no escucho nada, dattebayo! ¡Ni huelo nada! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! ¡Nadie ha estado aquí en años! -continuo el rubio, con la desesperación transmitiéndose en su voz-. ¡Los fantasmas no existen! ¡Son cuentos! ¡Cuentos!

Fue en aquel momento, mirado a los asustados pero desafiantes ojos azules del vampiro entre sus brazos, que brillaban con una luz misteriosa, que Sasuke tuvo la certeza de que no iba poder escapar a su instinto. La criatura a la que se aferraba de manera tan protectora, sin importar su naturaleza, era su pareja destinada, y su vida a partir del momento en el que sus caminos se cruzaron estaba atada a la vida de Naruto.

-Sí, los fantasmas no existen, son cuentos -murmuró el Uchiha con la voz apagada, mientras sus brazos perdían la fuerza y dejaban de envolver al chico rubio.

El Uzumaki terminó de liberarse con un simple empujón, y abrió la boca para espetarle al licántropo su extraña actitud, cuando se percató de un detalle en el que no había caído en cuenta antes. No fue en la mirada vacía que ahora lucía el hombre lobo, sino en un mural que decoraba el salón en el que estaban, seguramente era lo que el Uchiha deseaba mostrarle en primer lugar, al llevarlo hasta ahí.

Dominando la pintura, al centro y por encima de todo, se alzaba el rostro de un hombre de largo cabello castaño, con benevolentes ojos negros, y una tenue sonrisa que apenas parecía asomarse en sus delgados labios. A su derecha, atravesado por una enorme grieta que dejaba a la mitad la cara en el fresco, estaba representado un hombre con mechones grises, que sin embargo era todavía joven, su mirada a pesar del vivo color rojo poseía una frialdad que estremeció la espalda de Naruto; tres marcas, también de color escarlata le cruzaban la piel, una en cada mejilla y la última en la barbilla.

Pero la imagen que había llamado la atención del Uzumaki era la más pequeña de las tres, abajo y a la izquierda, tan cerca que si alzaba los dedos podía tocarla. Se trataba de un rostro más delicado que los anteriores, una cara de mujer todavía en edad muy tierna. La mirada de la retratada era algo orgullosa y desafiante, de cierta manera le recordaba al licántropo que lo acompañaba. Por otro lado, el cabello de la mujer era de un brillante tono rojizo, como la mirada de su hermano, y estaba arreglado en dos moños, uno a cada lado de la cabeza, en medio de los cuales se alzaba una especie de corona dorada. En resto de los mechones eran sujetados por varios broches, al parecer hechos con el mismo material que el tocado. Además, portaba un arete en cada oreja, que más que otra cosa parecían ser pergaminos escritos con un idioma perdido en el paso del tiempo, y cuyo significado desconocía Naruto.

-¿Son ellos, dattebayo? ¿Son los Tres Hermanos de la leyenda? -preguntó el rubio con emoción, olvidando por completo la discusión que apenas segundos atrás sostenía con Sasuke.

-Sí -contestó simplemente el hombre lobo, todavía aturdido por la impresión que acababa de recibir. Luchando contra su confusión interna, el muchacho se las arregló para aclararse la garganta y responderle algo más que vagos monosílabos al vampiro-, o al menos eso dicen -añadió el Uchiha mientras se encogía de hombros y volvía a disminuir la distancia que lo separaba de su pareja.

El Uzumaki se giró para ver a su acompañante y al ver el rostro serio del licántropo supo que era momento de dejarse de distracciones. Sasuke también comprendió que por mucho que le costara, tendría que dejar por un momento de lado el reciente apego por su pareja, y hablar como uno de los líderes de su Clan, la última manada de licántropos con verdadero poder dentro de la tierra de los Tres Hermanos.

-¿De verdad quieres la paz con los vampiros? -preguntó Naruto, manteniendo la seriedad del momento, pero sin esconder su desconfianza.

-Más que nada -aseguró Sasuke, con tal seguridad en la voz, que hasta el mismo se sorprendió con la respuesta.

-¿Quién eres, dattebayo? -farfulló el rubio, cuando por fin logró recuperar de nuevo el habla, después de un momento de prolongado silencio. El licántropo observo con tedio al muchacho por su pregunta.

-Uchiha Sasuke. Ya te lo había dicho, usuratonkachi -dijo el chico de cabello negro, en un tono que traslucía su molestia por tener que repetir la información al chupasangre. El bastardo del vampiro Namikaze, ¡su propia pareja!, ni siquiera podía dignarse a recordar cómo se llamaba.

-¡Ya se tu nombre, teme! -se apresuró a chillar el Uzumaki con vergüenza-, ¡me refería a...! ¡Lo que quiero decir...! ¡Es que yo! -sus balbuceos solo hicieron que la diversión del hombre lobo fuera más evidente, no es que el condenado perro se esforzara mucho en esconderla. Naruto se preguntó a si mismo cuanto más se podía humillar antes de que acabara la noche.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere preguntarle a su humilde servidor, honorable príncipe? -dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo, acompañando sus palabras de una leve inclinación, para mayor bochorno del vampiro.

-¡¿Cómo puedes asegurar que el trato va a respetarse?! -bramó Naruto, harto de tanta burla por parte del licántropo-. ¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¿¡Quién eres tú dentro de la manada Uchiha?! -siguió cuestionando el rubio a su acompañante, adelantándose un paso hacia el hombre lobo con ademán amenazador.

La aclaración borró con rapidez la sonrisa de los labios de Sasuke. Aquella pregunta no era difícil de responder, pero las palabras se le atoraron con agudo dolor en la garganta. El hombre lobo pensaba decir la verdad, nunca le cruzó por la mente mentirle a su joven pareja; tres eran los nombres que saldrían de su boca, pero uno de ellos en especial, cierta persona a la que se sentía muy cercano, podría lograr que Naruto se diera la vuelta para no volver jamás, y toda oportunidad de que sus nacientes sentimientos fueran correspondidos por el vampiro, se desvanecería en el aire como la niebla por la mañana.

-Nuestras madres eran amigas de la infancia -comenzó a decir Sasuke, y pese a que la sospecha desapareció de la mirada del rubio, el Uchiha no respondió a la alegría en los ojos del otro muchacho-. Mi madre se llamaba Mikoto, mi padre es Uchiha Fugaku, líder del Clan Uchiha... y mi hermano es Uchiha Itachi, próxima cabeza de los hombres lobo -terminó diciendo el licántropo, para luego permanecer inmóvil.

La primera reacción de Naruto fue dar un paso atrás y mostrar sus colmillos, como si una venenosa serpiente le hubiera salido de pronto en el camino. Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke ni siquiera parpadearon por el rechazo del vampiro, de hecho, a juzgar por lo poco que conocía del carácter del descendiente de la Tercera Hermana, las agresiones no habían hecho más que comenzar.

-Asesino... -siseó el Uzumaki entre dientes, antes de tomar impulso y saltar hacia Sasuke.

El licántropo pudo ver el puño de vampiro acercarse hacia su rostro, pero no hizo nada por esquivarlo, menos para responder al golpe. Por mucho que su mente se negara a aceptarlo, el instinto dentro del lobo gruñía que se lo merecía. Aunque sin desearlo, había dañado a su pareja al recordarle la trágica muerte de la vidente Kushina.

-¡Uchiha Itachi asesinó a mi madre! -bramó Naruto, mientras sujetaba al Uchiha por el cuello de su ropa.

El rostro de Sasuke, volteado por el golpe, se giró con lentitud para encarar de nuevo al vampiro. El Uzumaki le había roto el labio con su puño y un hilillo de sangre le goteaba por la barbilla. El chico de cabello negro escupió con desdén en el piso de piedra, nada contento por la agresión de su pareja, a lo que habría que sumarle la acusación hacia su hermano. El crimen imputado con falsedad a Itachi había sido una pesada carga para el Clan desde la muerte de la poderosa vidente, lo que les había granjeado el odio del resto de los habitantes de la tierra de los Tres Hermanos, obligando a los licántropos a sobrevivir en las ruinas subterráneas de la distante Ciudad de Nakano.

-Itachi es inocente -aseguró Sasuke en tono molesto, inclinándose hacia Naruto para dedicarle una helada mirada.

El siseo que escapo de entre los afilados colmillos del vampiro, haciendo que el frio aliento del Uzumaki le golpeara el rostro, no fue ninguna sorpresa, pero el licántropo no se esperaba los brazos que rodearon su cuello con fuerza sobrenatural. El inesperado abrazo impulso a Sasuke hacia atrás, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, aunque consiguió recuperarlo justo a tiempo para que el suelo no golpeara contra su espalda.

-¿Vas a pegarme de nuevo, usuratonkachi? -retó el Uchiha al vampiro trepado en su regazo-. Solo te deje pasar el primer golpe -le advirtió el hombre lobo-, el próximo no me costara detenerlo.

Sin embargo, Naruto no estaba escuchando los gruñidos de Sasuke. La mirada del Uzumaki, escarlata de nuevo, se encontraba fija en la deliciosa gota de sangre tibia que se deslizaba por el labio inferior del licántropo. Los dedos de la mano derecha del rubio se deslizaron con lentitud entre los cabellos negros del Uchiha, al tiempo que su mano contraria se aferraba a la espalda del hombre lobo, hasta prácticamente rasgar la tela que lo vestía. La alarma comenzó a abrirse paso en los sentidos de Sasuke cuando todo lo que el otro chico contestó a sus provocaciones fueron un par de jadeos entrecortados, de la misma manera en que le haría falta el aliento a una persona que se estuviera ahogando; pero por supuesto, un chupasangre no necesitaba de una cosa tan insignificante como el aire para vivir.

Todo el amago que hizo el Uchiha de quitarse al muchacho rubio de encima fue colocarle las manos sobre los hombros, pero al instante Naruto soltó un gemido de protesta, y luego el vampiro se agachó un poco más hacia su presa, hasta recoger en su lengua el líquido escarlata que contrastaba contra la pálida piel del licántropo. El dulce sabor de la sangre le llenó la boca por completo y enloqueció al Uzumaki de inmediato. Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, el chico de ojos azules se inclinó hacia Sasuke, deslizando la lengua por el cuello del licántropo; el vampiro deseaba más, más de aquella sangre exquisita. El Uzumaki sabía exactamente donde conseguirla, y a juzgar por el comportamiento tranquilo de su acompañante, el hombre lobo no se la estaba negando.

En realidad varios pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Sasuke, pero ninguno de ellos era sereno. El licántropo era bastante consciente de que con una veloz dentellada su larga vida terminaría, pero el vampiro sentado sobre sus rodillas no era cualquier chupasangre, se trataba de nadie más que su pareja, y cumplir las necesidades de ella o él era parte de la naturaleza más primitiva del lobo. Si su sangre era lo que quería Naruto, poco podía hacer el Uchiha para negársela.

Otro motivo llevó a Sasuke a envolver con sus brazos las caderas del rubio e incluso a hundir su nariz en la cabellera dorada del Uzumaki a pesar de obvio peligro, y es que por inquietante que fuera para otros de su raza, el muchacho encontraba un atractivo inesperado en que los dientes del heredero de la Tercera Hermana se cerraran en torno a su cuello. Dadas las circunstancias, la mordida del vampiro era lo más cercano que el licántropo conseguiría a una marca de enlace con su pareja. No todo estaba perdido para ellos.

Los colmillos del vampiro arañaron con delicadeza la garganta del licántropo y más sangre resbaló por la piel blanca del Uchiha, tiñéndola de rojo. Con lentitud, disfrutando de cada etapa del proceso, los caninos del Uzumaki se hundieron de manera firme en el cuerpo de Sasuke; apenas una leve mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro del licántropo.

Fue el tenue gruñido de malestar del hombre lobo lo que sacó a Naruto de su ensoñación. En menos de un parpadeo la mirada del Uzumaki había regresado al color celeste original. De inmediato liberó el abrazo con el que envolvía a Sasuke, empujándolo por el pecho con sus dos manos. El licántropo fue testigo de la legendaria velocidad de los vampiros, una habilidad revitalizada gracias a la reciente comida del rubio. Naruto retrocedió de forma tan precipitada, que el pobre muchacho terminó golpeándose contra la pared del recinto, y pequeñas nubes de polvo cayeron del alto techo abovedado.

-L-lo siento, p-perdón... -balbuceaba Naruto, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, de tal manera que Sasuke apenas podía entender sus palabras. Parecía de verdad consternado por lo que acababa de hacer-. ¡N-no quise...!

Un gemido angustiado impidió que el Uzumaki terminara la frase, para acto seguido darse la vuelta con la misma velocidad impresionante que había evitado que Sasuke lo retuviera a su lado. El rubio salió como una ráfaga de viento del amplio salón del mural, y para cuando el licántropo se puso de pie, incluso sus leves pasos habían dejado de escucharse a la distancia.

**~*S*&*N*~~*N*O*C*H*E*S**D*E**L*U*N*A**L*L*E*N*A*~~*S*&*N*~**

A la puerta del Castillo Namikaze, dos figuras inmóviles custodiaban la entrada para prevenir sobre la llegada de posibles enemigos, o dar la bienvenida a aliados de la cercana aldea de Konoha. Ambos guardianes eran vampiros, que observaban con tranquilidad el tono oscuro del cielo que poco a poco comenzaba a aclararse. No tardaría en amanecer, pero antes de que los rayos del sol llegaran hasta a ellos tendría lugar el cambio de guardia.

-No han de tardar -murmuró el vampiro más joven con cierta aprensión, que poseía el cabello castaño y unos ojos grises que no perdían de vista el horizonte. Su compañero, con varios siglos más de experiencia, se limitó a negar moviendo la cabeza de un costado a otro, con una sonrisa tenue en los labios.

-Ya vienen -anunció el custodio de mayor edad, cuyo costado derecho del rostro estaba cubierto por un trozo de tela. Sus agudos sentidos evitaron que tuviera la necesidad de volverse para saber que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Con una postura menos erguida que los inmortales y el rostro más envejecido, un pequeño grupo de hombres salieron del cobijo de la enorme edificación de piedra. Los dirigía una figura de estatura más pequeña, cuya llamativa cabellera pelirroja resaltaba en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Gaara-sama va a hacer la guardia diurna? -preguntó el vampiro castaño, extrañado de que el actual líder de los cazadores se rebajara a hacer una tarea tan mundana, a la que bien podía dejar a cargo a cualquiera de sus subordinados.

-No te incumben los motivos de los señores -le espetó su compañero de mal humor, molesto por la poca discreción que mostraba el más joven. Hasta el anciano más ciego que habitara el castillo sabría los motivos que llevaban a Sabaku no Gaara a esperar a la puerta del castillo, pese a las profundas ojeras que mostraba bajo los ojos.

El príncipe del Clan había burlado de nuevo la protección impuesta por su padre, para realizar sus habituales correrías en los bosques que se extendían desde las ruinas de Suna hasta el pueblo de Iwa. En opinión del viejo guardia, el muchacho tuvo demasiada libertad en su juventud gracias a los viajes en compañía del hechicero Jiraiya, y ahora la excesiva custodia de Minato debía resultarle asfixiante. El vampiro recordaba con claridad a Kushina-hime, la terca mujer había poseído el mismo carácter indómito que su único hijo.

Los custodios intercambiaron parcos saludos entre sí, más algunas noticias interesantes provenientes desde el interior del castillo, pero la silenciosa silueta de Gaara cruzó entre vampiros y hombres sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Una espada corta le colgaba del cinto, además de la habitual ballesta que cargaba sobre su espalda; lo único que resultaba poco acostumbrado en el atuendo del muchacho pelirrojo era la gruesa capa negra que vestía, la tela era tan oscura, que si se colocaba a contra luz no pasaban a través de ella los rayos del sol. Aún quedaban un par de horas hasta que amaneciera, si Naruto no llegaba en ese periodo de tiempo, cualquier cazador sabría que su cabecilla partiría a Konoha sin tardanza en busca de novedades sobre el príncipe.

Gaara avanzó sin alterar su semblante hasta que tuvo a poca distancia la tupida espesura de los árboles, dejando atrás las voces de los custodios del castillo. No tenía sentido caminar más adelante, pues nunca podía predecir en qué dirección surgiría Naruto, ¡para eso tendría que tener la visión de la Tercera Hermana! El extraño vampiro rubio bien podría regresar de Konoha, luego de visitar a Hatake Kakashi, o incluso haber realizado un viaje encubierto a alguna posada de Kiri.

Un murmullo en la oscuridad, una discusión airada cobijada bajo la oscuridad de los árboles, atrajo la atención del Sabaku. Considerando la posibilidad de que se tratara de un licántropo demasiado estúpido como para intentar entrar a la fortaleza de los vampiros, creyendo que sería más sencillo de día, el muchacho pelirrojo se acercó con cautela a las voces que susurraban. Para su buena suerte tenía el viento a favor, sumado a su experiencia en cazar o habitar entre seres sobrenaturales, Gaara sabía a la perfección que no tendría caso intentar acercarse hasta su objetivo, pero no era necesario, solo debía reducir la distancia lo suficiente como para que sus ojos humanos lograran un tiro libre.

Los pies del cazador treparon con sumo cuidado a un alto montículo de rocas, conocedor de que si la piedra era firme produciría menos ruido que el quebradizo suelo de hojas secas que cubría el bosque, y así ningún sonido alertaría a los intrusos. Gaara colocó en completo silencio una flecha sobre la ballesta, al tiempo que distinguía dos sombras entre la oscuridad, y justo cuando el pelirrojo estaba a punto de disparar, una de las figuras alzó el rostro, clavando su mirada blanca en la figura amenazante del cazador.

Mientras el Sabaku bajaba su arma con desconfianza, pero todavía sin abrir la boca, Neji aprovechó para empujar a su acompañante fuera de la vista del pelirrojo, hasta que la encapuchada sombra se perdió bajo los árboles. Solo por un momento, Gaara deseó tener el fino olfato de un vampiro para conocer la identidad del desconocido con el que conversaba el Hyuga.

-¿Quién era? -preguntó Gaara, sin moverse de su sitio encima de la roca, al tiempo que el vampiro emprendía el camino hacia el castillo.

-Metete en tus propios asuntos -contestó Neji, con una mueca de apatía en la cara sorprendentemente similar a la del cazador. Sin embargo, el inconfundible sonido de una cuerda al tensarse le indicó al Hyuga que el pelirrojo no iba a dejarlo ir con tanta facilidad, al menos no sin una respuesta que lo satisficiera. No esperaba menos del hombre que gozaba de la plena confianza de Namikaze Minato.

-¿Piensas traicionar al Clan del Primer Hermano? -quizo saber el pelirrojo, sin darle vueltas al asunto, y sin dejar de apuntarle al vampiro con la ballesta. La punta de la flecha, hecha de plata pura, brillo bajo la apagada luz del crepúsculo.

La acusación pareció resquebrajar la tranquilidad de Neji, porque el vampiro encaró con rapidez al cazador, mostrando los colmillos de forma furiosa y con la mirada nívea rodeada de gruesas venas que destacaban demasiado bajo su piel.

-Nunca traicionaría a la persona que salvó a mi gente -escupió el Hyuga con desprecio. Los ojos verdes del cazador se desviaron al trozo de metal que protegía la frente del vampiro, con el emblema del Primer Hermano grabado en él-. Ni a su hijo -añadió Neji sin disminuir su cólera, aunque el pelirrojo poco parecía impresionarse por ella.

Pero al final Gaara volvió a bajar su arma, y entonces el vampiro le dio la espalda con una ademán despectivo.

-Si tu visitante no puede entrar al castillo, entonces no se reúnan cerca de él -fue lo último que el Sabaku le advirtió al vampiro, sin elevar el volumen de su voz, consciente de que el aviso había llegado hasta los oídos de Neji.

**つづく**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> El **dosojin** o **dōsojin** (道祖神) es una deidad guardiana sintoísta de Japón, popular en Kantō y áreas vecinas; dentro de la mitología japonesa está relacionado con los caminos, viajeros y con las relaciones comerciales locales. Aparentemente, es visto como un ser pequeño. Se le representa, frecuentemente, esculpido como una pareja felizmente casada.

**Miru:** De hecho, acepto que sería más sensato ver a Naruto como hombre lobo y a Sasuke como vampiro, por su carácter, físico, etc., pero es que si de por sí el tema es demasiado cliche, se me entoja un cambio le que diera otro punto de vista . La confusión de seguro surgió porque primero la historia estaba pensada como un one shot, pero después me anime a hacer la historia más larga. El lino entorpece los sentidos de los vampiros, escondiendo a los licántropos. El algodón entorpece los sentidos de los licántropos, escondiendo a los vampiros. Las plantas cultivadas funcionan, pero son mucho mejore las silvestres. La ropa de Sasuke era de lino silvestre, las sábanas de Naruto de lino cultivado. Eres la primera persona que nota eso O-o ¡Felicidades! xD El cambio de nombres "Uzumaki/Namikaze" fue error mío, ya los corregí, por si deseas volver a leer los capítulos de nuevo ;) ¡Muchas gracias por tus observaciones y comentarios!

**Susana Mode:** No pues, muchas gracias xD A mí también se me hizo muy triste lo de Gaara, y sabía que a algunas personas se les iba a hacer triste también :( ¡Por eso lo escribí! xD ¿Por qué te dio miedo lo de Shino y Kiba? O.o No entiendo, a mi me gusta la pareja :/ Aww~~ De la parte de Sasuke, hasta el Uchiha tiene su corazoncito, aunque sea negro y lleno de maldad (?) OK, ya lo siento, el teme me pone de malas u.u ¡Jajajajaja! De hecho, quiero hacer algo muy especial en cuanto a Deidara y las armas de fuego ;) Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :D

**veruto kaname:** Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia de los ninjas de Suna, por triste que fuera :) Te explico, en un principio la historia iba a ser de un solo capítulo, pero ya que lo pudieron decidí hacerla más larga. Puedes tomar el capítulo de "Luna del Cazador" como una pequeña introducción a la historia, y además la primera parte de cada capítulo es un flash back, un vistazo al pasado. Gracias por tu review :)

**Moon-9215:** Lo estoy continuando, y el final ya lo tengo cuidadosamente planeado, pero no te lo voy a decir ;) Espero que la actualización de la historia, y que decidas seguirla hasta que acabe :D ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras!

**nayumi y himeko:** ¡Hola, chicas! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué cuenta el trabajo? Me he pensado seriamente pasarles mi número telefónico, ya que gracias a este novedosa aplicación llamada whatsapp, las ladas entre países es lo de menos... o eso creo O_O Les platico, lo que sucede es que Noches de luna llena estaba pensado nada más como el especial de Halloween, pero dado que me gusto mucho la historia, y al parecer a ustedes también, pues dije: "Bueeeeno... ¡hagámosla un long-shot! xD". Hay mucha verdad en sus palabras, chicas, Hibari tuvo mucho que ver con mi desición. Ya sé que esperan que actualice "Yo regrese", en serio u.u Pero con tanto movimiento en la serie por parte de Kishimoto he preferido esperar. Eso me recuerda algo, Himeko, no sé si ya te lo había pedido antes, ¿pero puedo usar tu nombre en Yo regrese? ¿Qué tal te llevas con Neji? ;)

**hijadelaluna:** Me encanta que a ti te guste mi trabajo, robo tiempo que no tengo para escribirlo, y que me digas cosas como esa hace que valga la pena, siento que no estoy malgastando mis esfuerzos. Espero que continúes siguiendo este fanfic hasta su final ;) Con cariño, Zaphy.

**yad-12:** No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima al decir que el nivel de la historia sigue igual u.u MI mayor temor es que con cada capítulo no cumpla las expectativas que deje con el anterior, sus expectativas. Si crees que ya les explique mucho con la tercera entrega, ¡creo que les conté todo en este capítulo! xD Aún así, desearía haberte dejado con muchas dudas ;) Con más ganas de esperar la siguiente actualización. Gracias por seguir esta historia :D

**camiSXN:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n Espero que también te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer este capítulo y de que sea se tu agrado :) Zaludos, Zaphy ;)

**Luna:** ¡Muchas gracias! :D Y espero que la espera haya valido la pena :$ Gracias por tu review.

**jennitanime:** Siempre la primera parte de cada capítulo es un pequeño flashback, para que ustedes se vayan haciendo una idea de lo pudiera pasar en el futuro, creen sus propias teorías, y lloren cuando yo las destruya sin misericordia (?) xD OK, no ;) Estoy jugando. Si crees que Sasuke fue valiente al entrar a la guarida de los vampiros, ¡sujétate! Porque al Uchiha se le hará costumbre hacer esas visitas ;) Gracias por tu comentario :)

**Alessandra Von Grey:** ¡Jajajaja! Si tu pensamiento al leer esa parte del capítulo se fue por el lado romántico, ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! xD Sasuke solo le hacía una amenaza disfrazada a Naruto, acerca de lo frágil que es la vida humana de Sakura y de lo fácil que sería para Sasuke comérsela, literalmente xD Espero que a pesar de la tardanza el capítulo haya llegado a tiempo para salvar tu vida D: xD Gracias por tus palabras, espero que hayas leído la actualización y ojala la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Con cariño, Zaphy :)

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Pues según yo, "Shino", dependiendo de los kanjis usados (como toda palabra en Japón -.- Me pregunto si podrás insultar a alguien y la persona crea que le haces un cumplido xD) puede significar blanco o cuarto. Si estoy equivocada, por favor corrígeme, Katari-chan O.o En cuanto a lo que propones de celos, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura... uhm, jugar con fuego :3 Pero la verdad, no me atrae mucho la muchacha para causarle celos a Sasuke u.u Le falta algo al personaje de Sakura (como personalidad... OK, ¡no! ¡No me mates si te agrada Sakura! D:), para causarle celos al Uchiha sigo prefiriendo a Gaara, ¡sobre todo porque amo al Kazekage! xD Gracias por tu review, y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ;)

**Hinaby:** ¿Itachi no tenía la culpa de qué? O.o ¡Jajajaja! Me ha hecho mucha gracia lo de "VERDADEROS vampiros", hasta me han dado ganas de hacerlos brillar xD Pero como dije antes, para crear el mundo de los Tres Hermanos me estoy basando mucho en la película de Inframundo, sobre todo en la parte de la Rebelión de los Lycans, así que no te sorprenda que haya personajes que puedan soportar la luz del sol (como Kakashi). En cuanto a los diamantes, se quedaran en las joyas, y no en la piel xD Confieso que he descuidado la historia en Amor Yaoi, uno de estos días me tomare la molestia de actualizarme en esa página. ¿"Muerte de envidia, dobe"? ¿En qué parte? O.o Es que además Sasuke siempre le muestra esa cara a Naruto, independientemente de lo que sienta su corazón xD ¡Sí! ¡Púdrete, Sakura! :D (OK, no, fans de Sakura no me maten ;;.;;) Gracias por tus palabras, y lamento la tardanza. Zaludos, Zaphy ;)

**Yuki-2310:** ¿De a seis? O.o Ósea, ¿cómo? A mí también me dio mucha tristeza lo que paso con la familia de Gaara (imagínate, yo lo escribí, es como si yo lo hubiera hecho... OMG! D:), pero imagine que esa era la situación adecuada para que el bello pelirrojo sintiera un amor incondicional y desinteresado hacia Naruto. No es como si se necesitara de mucho, la verdad, el rubio se da a querer con facilidad ;) Celos, celos, celos, ¡todo mundo está deseando que lleguen los celos, y pronto va a haber hasta para que crucen la pantalla de tu computadora o celular e inunden el mundo! :D OK, no tantos, pero habrá ._. Gracias por tu review, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :D

**Una Fan:** ¡Déjame otro review entonces! xD Ntc :) D: No se trata de que actualice cada Halloween, sino que la historia estaba pensada en un inicio como un solo capítulo, pero en vista de que llamó mucho la atención, decidí alargarlo ;) Estoy estudiando la universidad y soy mala organizándome, así que escribo cada vez que puedo. Atrasos, atrasos, atrasos u.u ¡Wuju! Lo de Itachi, ese "Itachi no puede vivir sin ti, pero tú puedes vivir sin él" es cierto... al menos mientras Deidara sea humano ;) ¿Por qué crees que no puedan seguir juntos Kiba y Shino? ¿Por Fugaku? u.u Ese hombre... Me encantan los amores no correspondidos, porque, bueno, es divertido ver como luchan para estar juntos. OK, se escucha terrible que use la palabra divertido, pero tú me entiendes xD Shikamaru seguirá presente en el horizonte, y sus apariciones serán cada vez más vistas, lo prometo ;) Gracias por tus palabras, con amor, Zaphyrla :)

**Bonnye:** ¡Todo mundo ama los amores prohibidos! Romeo y Julieta sentaron un precedente adictivo, ¿es acaso una insinuación de que esperan un final trágico para esta historia? O: Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar, y espero que sigas leyendo este pequeño fanfic ;) Zaludos, Zaphy :)

**hikaru88:** Pues espero que hayas gritado, releído y escrito otro review con esta actualización. Espero que la trama siga siendo de tu agrado ;) Ojala continúes leyéndome. Zaludos, Zaphy :)

**Sayo Rio: **Lo siento, siempre he sido muy mala para organizarme, y en el caso de mi tiempo libre la situación no es diferente. En cuanto a los flashback, recuerda que siempre la primera parte será uno, un pequeño vistazo al pasado para que hagan un intento por adivinar lo que sucederá en el futuro, pero sólo la primera parte de cada capítulo, no incluyo flashback en el resto de la actualización. La confusión se debe quizás al primer capítulo, que en un primero fue un one shot. Después decidí alargar la historia; gracias por tu comentario. Zaludos, Zaphy ;)

**Hagane Yuuki:** Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco recordaba cuando fue la última actualización. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo recuerdo, fue hoy ( de abril :P) Me gustaría actualizar más seguido, pero, como bien sabe mi beta, Mamá Gansa Hibari, soy muy, pero muy mala para organizarme aunque tenga tiempo libre, y bastante más floja, una mala combinación para cualquier persona que desee hacer algo productivo. ¡Amo a la serpiente ponzoñosa! ¡Es adorable, el villano perfecto~~! Si te lees los capítulos de nuevo, te beso los pies xD Y si, en el ataque a Kushina, Naruto estaba con Sasuke, y Sasuke estaba con Naruto ;) En serio no voy a dejar este fanfic en el olvido, ya que a mí también me gustaría verlo terminado. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Con amor, Zaphyrla :)

**camiSXN:** Gracias por tu review, y espero que la actualización haya sido de tu agrado, y te haya dejado con muchas dudas ;) He notado que no importa cuando, siempre te tomas el tiempo para dejarme unas palabras. Muchas gracias por el detalle, en serio. Con amor, Zaphyrla ;)

**Ambu:** ¡No le digas estúpido a mi señor Orochimaru! D: Na, mentira, dile como quieres :3 Entiendo que sus acciones causen esa impresión, y me gusta :3 ¿Quedarán juntos Sasuke y Naruto? ¿Morirá Orochimaru? O: ¿O será al revés...? :D Gracias por review. Atte, Zaphy :)

**mine:** Gracias a ti, por leer. Me encanta, y agradezco que a pesar de todo lo que me toma actualizar la historia, todavía exista gente que siga leyendo mi pequeño fanfic. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar unas palabras ;) Zaludos, Zaphy

**Hagane Yuuki: **Lo siento, me he dejado llevar por el ItaDei, que es otra de las parejas en la historia, pero tienes razón, debo de regresar al SasuNaru, gracias por guiarme de nuevo al buen camino ;) Para tu gusto, prácticamente todo el capítulo es SasuNaru, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, Hagane :D OMG! ¿Qué le habrá dicho Kishuna a Itachi? O: Yo lo sé, pero a ti te tocara verlo en la próxima actualización ;) Agradezco tus besos e inspiración ;) Con amor, Zaphyrla :D

**jennitamine:** Quisiera que la historia fue más rápida o avanzada, también :/ Creo que no acabo de entender lo que quieres decir, eso de que cuando Sasuke se enamoró de Naruto, no como Sasuke enamora a Naruto. ¿Te refieres a cuando Sasuke conoció por primera vez a Naruto, le hizo las marcas en la cara y supo que era su pareja destinada? o.O Lamento la tardanza, pero gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización de todas formas. Zaludos, Zaphy :)

**Anbu:** Lo siento, pero si te confunde tanto solo recuerda que la primera parte del capítulo siempre es un flask back, solo la primera parte, el resto ya es tiempo presentes. Lo hago para que ustedes se hagan una idea de los secretos que les oculto, y para que se vayan imaginando que podria pasar en el futuro :) Gracias por tu review. Zaludos, Zaphy ;)

**Zanzamaru:** Muchas gracias, Zanza, siempre es agradable saber que sigues mis historias. ¡Ojala sepa de ti más seguido, chica! xD Zaludos, Zaphy ;)

**Guest: **Son fanática de esta temática de vampiros y hombres lobo, y pos supuesto el fanfic con una de mis parejas yaoi favoritas no podía faltar, empezó como algo pequeño, pero como vez se ha expandido un poco xD Si quiero escribir algún AU de Naruto, sin duda tiene que haber un tema sobrenatural involucrado, ¡todo lo hace más genial! Muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que sigas esta pequeña historia ;) Zaludos, Zaphy ;)

**Una Fan: **Se que no actualizo tan seguido como debería, como es justo y necesario, pero se agrade la paciencia u.u Así como tus palabras C: Jejeje, al final me he animado, y estoy preparando algo especial para los 50 fanfics :3 Pero de igual manera, eso me está quitando algo de tiempo, aunque bueno, ¿qué celebración no acapara algo de tu tiempo a la hora de planearla? :) ¡Noches de luna llena lo voy a terminar sí o sí! ¡Al igual que todos mis fics! Fuck yeaaaahhhh! (yaoi apoderándose de la mente de Zaphyrla MODE ON) Por cierto, yo también amo a Shikamaru, parece tan normal, pero es muy inteligente y tierno xD Dan ganas de comérselo xD OK, a MÍ me dan ganas de comérmelo xD La posesividad de los licántropos es legendaria en la Tierra de los Tres Hermanos, pero luego te darás cuenta de que Itachi es un caso especial :3 Y no tienes idea de que tan esta involucrado Itachi con la muerte de Kushina... bueno, tal vez si xD Muchas gracias por seguir el fanfic, leer la historia y animarme con tus palabras, son verdadera fuente de inspiración. Con amor, Zaphyrla ;)

**coptesita:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D Dios, si leíste todo el fic de un tirón, debió tomarte tu tiempo :/ No es por nada, pero la historia ya está algo avanzada (no mucho, que tampoco me hago vanas ilusiones -.-) y los capítulos son largos D: No me agrada la idea de vampiros que solo beban sangre de animales :/ La esencia del vampirismo es esa, ser el depredador mayor de la débil especia humana... ¡Muajajajajaja! xD Aunque he leído Crepusculo, y me gusta, pero, damn it! ¡Qué a esa saga le falto más muerte y sangre! D: Ya pues... u.u ¡Uy, cosita! Gaara es un amor~~ La verdad amo el SasuNaru, porque sé que esos chicos hacen una pareja ideal, pero demonios que me encantaría Gaara para Naruto porque sé que Gaara si cuidaría bien al rubio, no como otros bastardos insensibles que van en busca de ilusiones vacías de venganza que no acabaran más que con cuerpos sin santa sepultura. ¡Maldición, pero es que en verdad tengo problemas con las idioteces de Sasuke! Lo bueno que parece que se está enderezando u.u Itachi y Deidara son pareja secundaria, pero ya notaste que tienen mucho que hacer en la trama, sobre todo con los planes de Orochimaru-sama ;D Muchas gracias por leer, y por tomarte la molestia de comentar. Con amor, Zaphyrla :)

**ambu780:** De verdad, me encanta la idea de imaginar a alguien embobado leyendo mi historia xD Me hace ponerme rojita (?) -/- Lamento que no haya actualizado hasta ahora :/ Debo aceptar que he dejado bastante abandonada esta historia, y algunas otras -.- Más que nada es por mi escuela, pero lo admitiré, también soy bastante holgazana u.u Mea culpa... Yo no llamaría "espectacular" al primer capítulo, aunque si voy a admitir que está muy completo, y la razón es que en un principio la historia estaba pensada como un one shot, pero luego me deje seducir por los comentarios que me pedían más de este amor prohibido entre vampiros y hombres lobo xD Uy, pobrecito Gaara u.u Pero sí, lo voy admitir, por la naturaleza de ambos chicos, Gaara no tiene ninguna posibilidad con Naruto :/ Al menos no hasta quitar a Sasuke del camino... :3 ¡Uh, soy mala, muy mala! xD ¡Muajajajaja! :3 Amo a Kushina, pero también amo a Orochimaru. ¿Qué? u.u Tengo debilidad por los villanos, ¡no me juzgues! u.u Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer, pero sobre todo gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme algunas palabras para animarme a seguir escribiendo :) Con amor, Zaphyrla ;)

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00: **Me encanta que te encante :D Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar el fanfic, soy una floja, no hay justificación u.U Y sé que además tengo varios fanfics sin terminar, y qué tú sigues la mayoría :) Espero tus opiniones sobre el capítulo :D Zaludos, Zaphy ;)

_**Próxima actualización: 8 de Octubre**_

Zaludos

Zaphy

**_Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le._**


	7. MENSAJE ESPECIAL

Bien, es la quinta vez que intento escribir esto, y necesite de una pausa para bañarme y buscar el café más cargado del planeta, para que las emociones no me ganaran.

No soy la mejor persona del mundo, ni tengo el mejor carácter, sobre todo en las mañanas, Kuroi, que vivió conmigo, lo sabe mejor que nadie (hablo y me muevo dormida, creo que la amenace un par de veces, y no es la primera vez que pasa). Tampoco soy la estudiante más responsable de mi escuela, mis compañeros y maestros lo saben mejor que nadie. Tampoco soy la fanficker más aplicada del fandom, ustedes que me leen lo saben, les he quedado mal varias veces con las fechas de actualización.

Con todo, escribir siempre ha sido una mis prioridades desde que empecé, tanto que mis historias sin finalizar, las he postergado, sí, pero nunca se me ha pasado por la mente dejarlas sin acabar. He pensado seguirlas, quizás cuando acabe mi carrera, o ya que tenga un horario fijo y no el enredo de quebrados que son las clases en la universidad (odio los horarios salteados, no me importaría salir tarde si mi horario fuera corrido). Aún así nunca me he dicho a mí misma: desechémoslas de una vez. Quiero ver las historias terminadas, y más importante, quiero que ustedes las vean terminadas.

Este año ha sido horrible para mí, por varios motivos, entre la escuela y enredos familiares. No tiene caso gastar más tiempo con eso. Pero entre todo el ser fanficker siempre ha sido motivo de aliento, recibía un comentario, y me daba ánimos para escribir, aunque fuera un par de párrafos o unas cuantas líneas. Incluso tengo un cuaderno, una libreta y un portafolios (este es nuevo, me lo regalo Lanny en mi visita al D.F.), llenos con mis proyectos actuales. Kuroi se burlaba de mi por lo bien organizado que estaba mi calendario para actualizar, mientras que el de la escuela estaba todo rayado y mal hecho, al aventón.

El punto de los metros de pergamino con los que acabó de marearlos, es que no se vale que una persona copie tu trabajo, solamente porque "alguien tenga la idea para continuarlo, pero no pueda guardar la historia en ningún dispositivo". He tratado de seguir escribiendo regularmente, viviendo sola, con todo lo que ello implica, queriendo sacar adelante mi último año de universidad, de la carrera de medicina por si alguien le interesa, y para rematarla tener que llevar el tratamiento de una tuberculosis pulmonar que va a durar más de seis meses.

A ustedes no tengo por qué molestarlos con mis problemas personales, el fandom es un lugar donde todos nos relajamos de los ajetreos de la vida diaria, pero cuando me queje por el plagio, algunas personas me dijeron que como yo dejo mochas sus vidas, ustedes buscan la manera de completarlas. Quiero dejar en claro que me sentí como una completa basura con esos comentarios. No sé, esperaba un poco más de apoyo por parte de las personas que me leen...

Así que con su perdón, por recomendación de mis betas, Hibari Kyouya y Kino Shirase (y creo que también de mi doctor), voy a tomarme un tiempo para dedicarme a la escuela y cuidar de mi salud. Lamento dejar mochas sus vidas otra vez. Planeó regresar ya que acabe el tratamiento de la TB, en cuatro meses.

Detalles del plagio:

El fanfic que me plagiaron del fandom de Naruto. Mi historia se llama Lost Memory, y la tengo en pausa. La otra chica la llamó Recuerdos ausentes, con el mismo resumen, copiando y pegando el primer capítulo, cada palabra y coma igual, con la cuenta de naru-fan-chan, en la página de AY, donde apenas hace un mes o dos acaba de cerrar mi cuenta.

Intente comunicarme con la chica por facebook, no respondió, y en los comentarios del plagio, mi primer mensaje no lo contestó, el segundo sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Para todos los que semanifiestan en contra de lo del fic de zaphyrla, sí es un copypaste y lo puse de acuerdo a la idea que había tenido de continuarlo. Por motivos de viaje no puedo andar guardando la historia en ningun dispositivo, por lo que la publique para poder temerlo cuando llegue por fin a casa. No, no lo voy a dejar de este modo porque se perfectamente que esta historia no me pertenece.<strong>

**A los 3 dias de ver esta pelicula, me tope con el fic y para no quedarme con las ganas -porque el de zaphyrla no se encuentra finalizado- decidi realizar mi propia versión. No, no voy a quitar el fic porque planeo hacer mi propia adaptación de la película ultilizando los personajes de Sasuke y Naruto. Sí, en unos dias el primer capitulo ya estará redactado de acuerdo a lo que yo deseo adaptar y podre continuar con el fic.**

**Repito, esta es solo una manera de que la idea no se me vaya, no planeo dejarlo de este modo. Un beso a todos, disculpen las molestias, solo eran 3 dias y no creí que habría tanta gente arenandose por ello.**

* * *

><p>1er mensaje de Zaphyrla: <em>Te exijo que borres mi historia.<em> No hubo respuesta.

2do mensaje de Zaphyrla: _Tengo mis dudas, ¿el fic va o no a quedar de ese modo? Borra mi historia._ Respuesta de naru-fan-chan: **No, no va a quedar de ese modo. Si, si lo borrare cuando tenga mi laptop y pueda subir mi capitulo.**

Estoy esperando que esta persona elimine mi historia, así como una disculpa, para mí y las personas que siguen mi fanfic.

**Hibari Kyouya: Si tienen alguna queja me las dicen a mí.. y que por mi parte los veré ardiendo en mi infierno personal.**

**Kino Shirase: Si quieren que escriba sin parar que envíen dinero para que contratar una maid.**

No lo dicen en serio, es una manera de hablar -.- Nos vemos en abril (?). Mi facebook, y el de mis betas está en mi perfil. Zaludos, Zaphyrla.


End file.
